Kitsune Reincarnation
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Sometimes when things change they are subtle things, other times, well... just good luck recognizing what remains when all of the chaos settles down, just because you reincarnated into your favorite series, doesn't mean it's completely that series, after all, there are thousands of written works of fiction for it, isn't there? SI, co-written with AstralXYZ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We hold no ownership of the Naruto Franchise, go sue somewhere else.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A blurry mess before _its_ eyes.

Muffled, garbled and unintelligible voices.

A distinctly odd sensation all over.

A… low whining noise. Where was it coming from? Ah, it was from _its_ own throat.

More unintelligible voices.

Enfolded in a warm sensation, if vaguely ticklish. It felt like fur. Something furry hugging _it_.

Strange. _It_ wriggled its limbs, finding they didn't move like _it_ wanted to. Like they were arranged differently.

Three fluffy sensations settled across _its_ back.

The voices went silent.

More whining sounds. This time not from _itself_.

The silence continued for a long time.

* * *

"This is almost unheard of! To be born with three tails…"

"This hasn't happened since the time of the Rikudo Sennin, what could this all mean?"

"You all know what this means… they are children of destiny. To deny it would be foolish."

"We should celebrate this occasion!"

"It very likely means that those two are going to be involved in something very big in the future… we ought to train them well."

"Yes, children of destiny they may be, but if they do not learn of how to use their power, then they will not be able to meet this destiny of theirs."

"Should we try to scry the future to see what this destiny is to prepare them?"

"No," the voice was older than the others that had spoken, but contained much more power than them as nine vulpine tails waved behind an withered and elderly looking man. "If we do so, then we will only cripple them in the event of the unknown. The future will always shift in ways that cannot be predicted. Allow them them to train in the way they feel most comfortable, that will prepare them the best for their destiny, whatever it may be."

"Please, I ask of you, honored elders, allow my kits to have proper childhoods as well outside of their training…"

"Of course," the only nine-tailed being in the room nodded in assurance. "They are not weapons to be forged, but living beings to be guided and taught, nothing more, nothing less."

"Thank you, honored elders… I only wish that I could carry some of their burden as their father."

The head elder nodded in understanding as he looked down at the father kneeling before the entire elder council. "It is understandable, but there will come a day when they will need to leave the den and venture out on their own," he informed in a calm voice. "And in the end, all you can do is prepare them for that day as best as you can as their father."

"Yes… I understand…"

The elder nodded. "For now, pass on my congratulations to your wife," he instructed. "And enjoy these peaceful moments with your family."

* * *

It was strange… the body was very strange, ears atop of the head, three fluffy tails that waved behind patting against the back as they tried to stand up to resume walking.

*ploof*

"Ah...okay?" a childish feminine voice called out in question as the red haired kitsune child looked down at her twin sister.

"O… kay…" her white-coloured sibling groaned as she climbed back to her four feet. "Walk… hard…"

The red headed child nodded in agreement as she shakily began putting one foot in front of the other as she tried to walk in a straight line.

"Four legs… weird…" White whispered, her brow furrowed slightly in concentration as she took another two steps.

"Mumumu," Red didn't appear to hear as she continued her attempt to walk forward only to fall over after her fifth step. "Owie."

Her twin fell over on top of her a moment later. "Fluffy, comfortable," she 'smiled', panting slightly as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Tired…" Red groaned as she sagged into the floor.

"Good night," White promptly fell asleep still on top of her twin.

"Night…" Red returned before joining her twin in sleep.

From the doorway of the playroom a male humanoid with five tails sighed as he shook his head. "Their intelligence is unbelievable," he murmured as he looked at the sleeping twin foxes. "Only six months old and they're starting to walk and talk… I guess they really are children of destiny…"

"I can't believe Shirahana fell asleep on top of Tokiko like that though," a female humanoid gushed as she walked over to the two sleeping fox kits and picked them up to drop them off back in their cot separately. "That was so cute!"

The male smiled in response as he shook his head. "It was," he agreed patiently as he watched the twins with gentle eyes. "I just… find it strange how quickly they are developing… I've never heard of anything like this before."

"They're different after all," the female chuckled weakly. "They're going to be amazing in the future."

The male relaxed slightly as he nodded. "They will be," he agreed with a weak smile. "I just hope thy will be able to enjoy their life before they meet their destiny, whatever it may be…"

* * *

"Stupid leaf," the red furred Tokiko grumbled as the leaf that _had_ been sticking to her forehead slipped and fell to the ground, her vulpine face grimacing as best as it could as she glared at it. "Stay in place already…"

"I'm finding it a little easier…" Shirahana muttered, staring cross-eyed at the leaf on her forehead. "Tokiko, don't get too frustrated."

Tokiko grumbled for a short bit before using her tail to place it back on her forehead to resume the chakra control exercise to make it stick in place, closing her eyes to keep her focus on it.

"Chakra is awesome," Shirahana declared, wagging her tails in excitement.

Tokiko nodded in agreement grumbling as it caused her to lose focus on her control, making the leaf flutter away. "Why is it so hard to control though?" she whined in complaint.

"Maybe you have more chakra than I do?" Shirahana suggested, applying the same trick to snag another leaf with one of her tails and press it against Tokiko's forehead.

Tokiko grumbled again as she used her tail to place the leaf back on her head. "So frustrating…" she grumbled in frustration as she diligently attempted the exercise once again.

Beside them, an adult female humanoid watched, dumbstruck at the conversation going on between the two one-year old kits. She turned to glance at the other kits of the same age who were still only making unintelligible whines and just running around chasing their own tails or sleeping.

"Just stay calm. Okaa-chan will give us nice treats if we can do this by tonight," Shirahana added another leaf to the top of her snout. "I feel like I'm being bribed though."

Tokiko nodded in agreement as she managed to keep her concentration on the chakra holding the leaf in place. "Stop showing off, Shirahana…" she grumbled quietly.

"If you really have more chakra than me, you'll be the one showing off later so it's fair," the white kitsune kit barked in amusement.

Tokiko grumbled again shortly before resuming to focus on her own chakra control exercises. "I can't wait to learn real jutsu…" she mumbled.

* * *

 ***FWHOOOOOOM***

"Stop showing off, Tokiko," Shirahana grumbled, pawing at a cube of ice about as big as she was while looking over at the massive plume of fire Tokiko was producing from her mouth.

Tokiko giggled happily as she released another blue flamed fireball. "I'm so happy my element is fire!" she cheered as she bounced a bit in place. "It's so much fun~!"

"Ice is nice too," Shirahana frowned as she stared at the ice cube intently for a moment, and then it changed into an ice sculpture shaped like Tokiko. Or herself. It was hard to differentiate without colour.

Tokiko's vulpine head tilted in curiosity as she looked at the ice statue curiously. "Cool," she said after a moment of consideration. "Can you make it bigger?"

"Nnnnnngh…" Shirahana strained herself while staring at the sculpture, and it got a little bigger while sprouting another tail. "Like that?"

Tokiko tilted her head in the other direction as she inspected the creation. "The rear legs are smaller than they should be," she pointed out, poking them with her paw.

"Ah, you're right," Shirahana mused, turning around to look at her right hind leg, raising and wiggling it a little. She promptly made the proper changes to the sculpture. "I wonder how we'll look when we get bigger and can shapeshift…"

Tokiko shrugged in response as she began to generate a small flame to manipulate, being sure to keep it away from the ice sculpture. "I don't know…" she admitted with a curious look. "I would be nice to be bigger though…"

"I completely agree," Shirahana nodded, glancing at their caretaker for a moment. "Um, Tokiko, we're… girls right?"

Tokiko tilted her head in thought before nodding. "Well, I do believe we are girls because of… well… _down there_ ," she pointed out, using her tail to point in the area of her rump. "Why?"

" … We're going to grow… those, right?" Shirahana whispered, making another ice sculpture, of a humanoid figure this time though she left the face featureless. She pointed at the chest area with a tail.

"I believe so, Okaa-san has those when she's in her humanoid form," Tokiko replied with a nod as she looked the sculpture over.

"Soft like pillows," Shirahana whispered, glancing over at the caretaker warily for a moment. "I like okaa-san's hugs. Maybe if I get bigger then I can hug Tokiko like that too?"

Tokiko blinked as she looked at her sister in confusion. "Why would you think that?" she questioned. "What has okaa-san been telling you?"

"No, I just like her hugs," Shirahana shook her head. "Okaa-san is warm and soft like a pillow."

Tokiko blinked in response before she began to relax slightly. "Oh, yeah, she is," she nodded in agreement. "They are very nice."

The caretaker watching them had to rub her eyes in disbelief and reassure herself that the two special kits were still only just two years old.

* * *

"Grrr, why can't I get this right?" Tokiko growled in annoyance as she tried casting a genjutsu on her sister as apart of their training.

Shirahana tilted her head sideways. "You're putting too much chakra into the genjutsu," she explained calmly as her tails flicked once and sakura petals began to appear out of nowhere.

Tokiko glared at her sister for a moment before disrupting her own chakra to dispel the illusion. "That _was_ the least amount that I could put into it," she grumbled angrily. "Even after mastering the tree walking exercise…"

"Maybe you're not suited for genjutsu?" Shirahana chuckled weakly. "Don't worry, you can be the one that blows everything up with your larger chakra reserves and fire jutsu, far better than me…"

Tokiko flopped down onto her stomach in defeat. "Well, at least I can dispel the genjutsus," she mumbled out with a heavy sigh. "It would suck being constantly caught in those."

"And I can help you break out of any you can't get free from yourself," Shirahana smiled, walking over and placing a paw on Tokiko's shoulder.

"Youki is hard to use…" Tokiko grumbled discontentedly. "Chakra is far easier by comparison…"

"But we can do more interesting stuff using youki," Shirahana smiled. "And it powers some of our kitsune-only jutsu… It kind of feels like a weirder version of chakra, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I practice controlling it."

"I feel angry when using it," Tokiko commented idly as she settled herself on the patch of grass they were training on. "Supposedly is powered by emotions, but I don't understand why anger is mine."

"I don't understand what I'm feeling though," Shirahana tilted her head to one side.

Tokiko shrugged in response. "Who knows, not sure what to relate to _warm and fuzzy_ to be honest," she commented dryly. "Can you relate it to anything else?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm wondering about it," her sister shrugged. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually but what about you? It can't be good for you to get angry all the time when you're using your youki, you don't want to be like the Hulk."

"From what I read it seems like it's only like that until we gain our next tail," the red colored kitsune commented, yawning a bit. "But we will always feel that underlying emotion, it just becomes far more manageable."

"I don't know… I like this warm and fuzzy feeling," Shirahana giggled.

Tokiko sighed as she shook her head, allowing her eyes to close for a nap. "You're weird," she murmured. "Mm, I'm tired now," she yawned a bit as she relaxed under her sister. "Wake me up when it's time to eat…"

"Okay," Shirahana nodded as she let out a yawn herself. "Actually… wake me up later…" she mumbled and curled up beside her sister.

A soft snore came from Tokiko in response as they both drifted off into sleep.

The caretaker shook her head in exasperation. "Three years old only… talented but still kits I suppose… but what's a Hulk?"

* * *

Tokiko grinned as she pinned her white furred sister underneath her with her paws as her tails held down Shirahana's own. "Give up yet?" she questioned teasingly as she looked down at her sister.

"Give up…" Shirahana pouted, glancing over at where she knew the library was. "I wanna go read a book…"

Tokiko giggled in response as she batted her lightly with one of her tails. "I had to sit through you using me as Genjutsu practice, so you have to let me use you as a Taijutsu practice partner," she informed primly.

"Muuuu…" Shirahana grumbled and began using her tails to try and tickle Tokiko.

Tokiko giggled a bit as she batted the tails with her paws in response. "Besides, you're going to need to defend yourself if someone manages to get in close, right?" she taunted teasingly.

"You're just too strong, Tokiko," Shirahana grumbled again, trying to shake herself free. "I'm already beyond the rest of our age group in taijutsu but you're even further…"

Tokiko giggled again as she got off of her sister. "But, if you are able to get out of a pin from me, then you can free yourself from a pin from anyone!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Most humans don't have extra limbs to fend off attacks with," Shirahana pointed out, wiggling her tails. "And I can fire off ninjutsu from my tails to help me get free in most cases, it's just we're restricted to taijutsu only here…"

Tokiko giggled in amusement. "Well, you never know when there's going to be a taijutsu specialist that can break through your ninjutsu," she pointed out. "Plus, even though I can't use Genjutsu I still practice escaping it, remember?"

"Muuuuuuu…" Shirahana pouted. "Alright… I'll keep practicing…"

Tokiko bounced a bit as she giggled again. "That's the spirit, Shira-chan!" she cheered. "Come on, give me your best shot!"

"Hiyaaaah! Watchaaaa!" Shirahana let out some exaggerated cries as she charged at Tokiko… then suddenly tucked into a ball mid-charge, rolled into her sister with her entire mass and bowled her over.

"Gah!" Tokiko yelped out as she rolled herself back onto her feet as she whipped at her sister with her tails sharply in response. "That was dirty, Shira-chan!"

"Uwaaaah… I see three of Tokiko-chan…" a squiggly-eyed and most definitely dizzy Shirahana was sprawled out on the ground on her back looking back at Tokiko. "I'm not doing that again…"

Tokiko blinked before giggling uncontrollably in response. "Shira-chan thought she was an Akimichi!" she teased as she poked her sister with her tails.

"So… dizzy… how do they do this and not get dizzy…" Shirahana rolled over onto her belly, holding her head down to try and reduce the spinning.

Tokiko giggled as she lay down next to her sister, leaning against her comfortably. "I guess it's a good time to take a break," she commented as she relaxed her body.

"Yeah… " Shirahana groaned, her head still spinning slightly. "I… am never doing the Kitsune Boulder technique ever again."

The caretaker wondered if there was a book that said anything about the Akimichis in the library. There probably was, but Tokiko wasn't really known to go in there that often. Must've been Shirahana that had explained it then. She decided she'd been hanging around the now four-year old kits for so long that she was getting inured to the extraordinary things the two of them knew and could do.

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!" Tokiko shouted gleefully, although she was not looking like a three tailed fox anymore, rather looking like a 15 year old teen girl with large D-cupped breasts that bounced with her excited movements, her deep red hair falling to her waist as a pair of fox like ears twitched on top of her head and three red furred, white tipped tails swishing in response to her excitement.

"I was prepared for this to some extent, but…" Shirahana was blushing profusely, the seemingly 15-year old girl wrapping an arm around her generous E-cup bust and pushing her long, knee-length white hair to her back before covering her crotch. "This is a little… embarrassing…" she whispered, her white fox ears flattening on top of her head and her three tails drooping.

Tokiko giggled in response as she grinned at her sister. "Oh don't worry about it~" she said cheerfully. "We can just get some clothes to cover ourselves up from okaa-san!"

Shirahana's cheeks reddened a bit more. "Y-Yeah… it's just… we're… uh, pretty big, aren't we…?"

Tokiko looked down at herself, hefting her breasts a bit in response. "Well, from what I saw, a lot of the Kitsune are rather… gifted like this," she commented idly.

"You know, I'm almost jealous," their caretaker sighed. "I only got about your size now when I was 10, when I was almost fully matured. You two are only just starting to grow and you're starting off like that already… You definitely aren't just talented, but also gifted in that department."

"... Oh," Shirahana murmured, hefting her breasts experimentally. "They're like okaa-san's, soft and warm…"

Tokiko tilted her head briefly for a moment before shrugging it off. "Come on, Shira-chan, let's go talk to okaa-san about getting some clothes," she said, pulling her sister along to their house.

"R-right!" Shirahana nodded, running along behind Tokiko even as she used her tails to help preserve her modesty.

Though their parents still had a big shock at the sight of the two.

"I'm going to have a hard time chasing potential suitors away…" their father groaned, smacking his forehead as the two kits foxpiled their mother.

"Well, I'm not dating anyone unless they can beat me!" Tokiko declared proudly as she puffed her still bare chest out. "No way I'm dating a weakling!"

"You two could probably contend for the titles of biggest breasts in the village in another few years…" their mother muttered, shaking her head. "Destined childs indeed, you two are in a completely different class from all the other kits."

"You… you really think so?" Shirahana giggled.

Their father nodded in agreement. "Normal kitsune don't learn how to shapeshift until they around 15 and you're doing it at five," he informed them with a small smile. "Not to mention your progress in learning the various arts… the eldest is going to want to start training you two in the proper Kitsune Arts soon now that you have shape shifting down…"

"I hear two of the elders are considering taking the two of you on as apprentices in particular, outside of the generalized training," their mother revealed. "Elder Tetsura is taking an interest in Tokiko's taijutsu prowess, and Elder Masane seems to think Shirahana might make a good seductress."

Tokiko blinked in surprise as she tilted her head in thought. "Really?" she questioned, her surprise clear in her voice.

"S-Seductress…?" Shirahana whispered weakly.

"They both have really good eyes for the things they do, I'd say go ahead and accept them whenever you feel you're ready," their father encouraged. "Though I have my doubts about Shirahana becoming a seductress…"

"What are you saying? I can tell just by looking that dear Shira-chan here has the makings of an incredible seductress!" a boisterous female kitsune barged into the room in her human form. Shirahana's eyes were instantly drawn to the newcomer's ridiculous hourglass figure, with breasts bigger than her head barely covered by a mere cloth swimsuit. The sight had the young kitsune going atomic red. "She's got lots and lots of perverted energy radiating from her!"

"Oi! Calm it down!" another female kitsune entered in with an annoyed expression, clearly not as volumptuous as the other kitsune, but bear more muscle on her frame as she scowled at the boisterous kitsune. "I think Tokiko-san has the perfect potential to master the Kitsune Fist."

"Yes, yes I can sense her fighting spirit even from here, but don't you agree Shira-chan here is so adooooorable?" the other elder kitsune gushed as she hugged Shirahana from behind and began fondling her. "Ooooh, excellent softness and texture… and size too…"

"Nnngh… hyaaan~" Shirahana began to let out erotic moans as she struggled and failed to get out of the hands of her elder.

"Oi!" Their father barked out with an ominous aura surrounding him. "That's my daughter your molesting there!"

"You can see her perverted energy though~" Elder Masane giggled. "You can't deny she'd make a really good seductress… Don't worry, I'll train her well!"

"Nggaaah~ Haaaahn~"

His eye twitched as he planted a large hand on the elder's head and glared at her. "You may be an elder and have more tails than me, but I _will_ break you," he growled as his eye twitched violently.

"Oooooh, there's that fatherly protective streak coming out," the seductress crowed, rubbing her head as she released the younger kitsune. "Don't deny her potential though. I can see it, she can be among the best in the field if I train her well. Toki-chan too, if Tetsura-chan gets her. We agreed on this with the other elders, remember?"

Their father, Tetsuya, grumbled a bit in response as he stepped back. "I just don't like watching her getting groped like that," he told her as he eyed the perverse elder warily.

"It's training," Elder Masane purred. "She just needs to get used to it, and you won't be watching me groping her anyway so you won't have an issue, right?"

"Only if Shirahana actually wants to do the training," Tetsuya countered with a fierce look. "It is her decision."

"Haaa… haaa…" Shirahana was kneeling on the ground in a slight daze. "P-Please let me train under you, Elder Masane…" she whispered weakly.

"There, she asked for it, I told you she has potential," the lecherous kitsune giggled.

Tetsuya sighed but nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Very well, but I don't want to hear anything about it, understood!" he declared as he slumped his shoulders. "At least Tokiko-chan is interested in something simple like Taijutsu…"

"Right!" Tokiko shouted cheerfully as she threw a punch into the air. "I'll let my fist do the talking!"

Tetsura nodded in agreement, a grin on her face. "Exactly, the way of the strong soul lies in one's fist," she declared with utmost conviction. "And I'll teach her how to do that for sure."

* * *

"Guess who~"

Tokiko sighed as she adjusted the bandages protecting her hand as a pair of hands covered her eyes and a _very_ noticeable bust pressed against her back. "You've gotten bolder, Shira-chan," she commented, rolling her eyes under the hands.

"Masane-sensei kind of molested the shyness out of me within the first week, Toki-chan," Shirahana giggled, removing her hands. "I can still act shy though. But I must say you've gotten quite a bit more buff."

Tokiko rolled her eyes again a bit as she turned to face her twin. "Well duh, considering that I am being trained in taijutsu, kinda hard _not_ to get buffed when doing so," she countered with a raised eyebrow.

"True," Shirahana was poking Tokiko's arm experimentally. "I had to learn a bit of healing and go deeper into genjutsu too. Are you liking your training so far?"

Tokiko grinned in response as she nodded eagerly. "Tetsura-sensei just taught me how to use elemental chakra flow with my fists!" she informed eagerly as she raised wreathed in blue fire to show it off. "I can't wait to start experimenting with it!"

"Nice!" Shirahana clapped eagerly. "Sometimes I wish I could do cool flashy jutsu like that, but I'm more of a control and precision type. We already established that while we were younger though…"

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but you could do some pretty cool stuff with your ice stuff," she pointed out with a grin.

"I still can," Shirahana raised a hand and promptly formed a… surprisingly detailed phallic-shaped ice sculpture.

Tokiko raised her eyebrow at her sister. "Better not show that to otou-san," she said in a deadpan. "He'd freak seeing you handle that kind of thing."

"I know," the seductress-in-training giggled. "He's freaking out enough already at how fast I'm growing… in reality Masane-sensei's giving me breast and butt massages every day. I'm not going to tell him that's why I'm so stacked for my age - he'd kill her, elder or not. Though I suspect he vaguely has an idea about it."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "I'll be honest, I was kinda tempted to join you sometimes, but I don't think otou-san would have survived the shock," she admitted with a giggle.

"I'm already about a H-cup, and still growing," Shirahana admitted, adjusting her the strap of the white cloth swimsuit she was wearing with a small wince. "Trust me though, you need a lot of endurance to even survive the massages… They felt so good I orgasmed quite a few times."

Tokiko chuckled in amusement. "I know, I could hear you from where I was training," she informed her. "It looked like it affected Tetsura-sensei quite a bit."

"Well, I hope you're alright with me being like this," Shirahana did a small twirl, causing her sizable assets to bounce wildly and the transparent streamers trailing from her hips to dance around her wide hips. "I mean… we're sisters, right? You won't hate me for being so… shameless, right?"

Tokiko gave her an incredulous look. "You're my sister, why would I hate you?" she questioned in surprise.

"Well, before all… this happened, we… weren't sisters, right?" Shirahana gestured at her ears and tails, her smile fading a little.

"...Ah…" Tokiko replied as she let out a sigh. "When did you realize about me?"

"I realized a while ago after thinking things over," Shirahana sagged a little. "You never went into the library without me and I never talked to you about the Akimichi, yet you knew about them and the Nikudan Sensha jutsu. There's a lot of other instances where either of us mentions something about the Naruto world or our old world and neither of us even bat an eye about it although we should never have heard of them before."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "It just kinda slipped out to be honest," she said with a shrug. "I kinda started suspecting when you were obsessed with… ah… boobs, not to mention your mentioning of the Hulk."

"I couldn't help it," Shirahana defended herself. "Knowing I'd become a girl, and seeing how all the other kitsune are so stacked… well, my imagination kind of ran away on me. You… were the same, right?"

Tokiko shrugged in response. "Kinda," she admitted with a slight blush. "I… ah… did some _experimenting_ when I was alone."

"I completely understand, we're both _very_ attractive young kitsune after all," Shirahana nodded in understanding as she pressed herself against her sister's back and cupped the other girl's breasts softly. "It… felt good, right? A girl's body."

"Ngh… yeah… it did," Tokiko replied as she bit back a moan. "I also found out how sensitive my nipples are…"

"Want to… touch mine?" Shirahana breathed softly, releasing Tokiko and turning the redheaded kitsune around so they were face-to-face. "The… massages Masane-sensei gave me had some other side effects as well. She says I'll be able to start getting nipple massages very soon…"

"Nipple massages?" Tokiko questioned with a raised eyebrow. "The heck are those?"

"Masane-sensei has a thing for… huge nipples," Shirahana whispered, pulling her bikini cups aside to bare her breasts showing her already perky and large nipples as thick as her wrists standing on her swollen areolae, with golden rings around them. "She wants mine to get even bigger… says that if they get really big, I can do my job even better since they'll _really_ stand out."

"Wow… that's… big," Tokiko commented with wide eyes. "What, trying to get a cock to fit inside of them?"

"She's been experimenting with that, but it seems it'll take a bit of body modification to get that to work," Shirahana fixed her bikini, giggling at the sight of it clinging to her every little curve. "Toki-chan, if you want breast massages you only need to ask me and I'll gladly oblige."

Tokiko chuckled in response. "Just on occasion," she replied, her tails waving lazily behind her. "I can't have these _too_ big and getting in the way of my punches."

"Right, right," Shirahana nodded understandingly. "I wonder what period this is in the Naruto world… the library barely says anything about the world outside, and we've been growing up so fast that I'm having trouble grasping the flow of time."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's kinda worrying if when we leave the realm we'll walk right into Kaguya's Infinite Tsukiyomi…" she shuddered at the thought. "Or when the white Zetsu's are swarming everywhere…"

Shirahana made a face. "I can't seduce a plant," she grumbled. "That's why I've been making every effort to diversify my jutsu repertoire. Masane-sensei's been teaching me other jutsu as well so I'm not rendered useless against someone I can't seduce or distract."

"Well, that's a good thing," Tokiko said supportively before letting out a small sigh and reaching over and hugging her sister. "We may not have been sisters before, but we are now, okay?"

"Yeah," Shirahana nodded with a warm smile. "Let's do our best not to waste our second chances."

"We will," Tokiko assured with a grin in return. "Although, I had a thought… Naruto has a lot of stamina and Kage Bunshin, right?"

Shirahana stiffened for a moment. "You should come practice with Masane-sensei and I sometime, you pervert," she giggled.

* * *

The sole nine tailed kitsune of the Kitsune Realm looked down at the two destined children with passive eyes as he sat cross legged on a pillow propping his head on his fist as he rested his elbow against his knee. "You two truly are destined children," he said after a few more moments of silence, studying the pair carefully before nodding. "Not even having a decade of experience, and yet you already have achieved your fourth tail. An accomplishment not seen before."

He let out a humming noise as he looked the two seven year old kitsune over, although they looked to be in their mid teens in their human forms, Tokiko clad in clothing that looked like a Miko outfit with a figure hugging white yukata top that has separated sleeves with a dark red obi and a short ruffled deep red skirt and a pair of white leggings and a pair of tabi, hugging her generous curves tightly.

His eyes shifted over to the silver haired Shirahana who was clad in a cropped white sleeveless yukata with the neck mostly left open with a black obi and a dark blue miniskirt, as well as thigh-high white stockings and black tabi shoes. Her hair was now done up in twintails. "Indeed, your growth is surprising considering your age…" he sighed again.

Their father was sighing quite heavily at the scene, considering it was very obvious that Shirahana had picked up on her teacher's habits and was very obviously not wearing a bra so her yukata clung to her breasts in ways that highlighted her abnormally large peaks.

The elder nodded as his nine tails flicked around him. "You have learned all that you can in this realm," he announced, moving his head away from his fist to sit up properly, staring at the pair with a heavy look. "You are now to go to the Elemental Nations, learn of your own destiny and learn more of life. When you believe yourselves to be ready, return and I will teach you the ways of Senjutsu."

"Yes, Grand Elder," came a chorus from the sisters, their four tails wagging behind them showing their excitement. They had only recently gained them, and a lot earlier than their similarly-aged peers who were mostly still running around unable to shapeshift with just two tails.

He nodded once again. "Very well, you are free to leave the realm as you wish," he informed the pair. "And take these with you," he continued, holding out a pair of small scrolls. "These are familiar contracts connected to each of you. Should you find one worthy, have them sign it, and they will be able to summon you and enter the Kitsune Realm with you."

The two kitsune glanced at each other, already having a vague idea of who to get to sign the contracts, then looked back at the nine-tailed kitsune Grand Elder and nodded together.

"I wish you luck and health during your journey," the Grand Elder said as he dismissed them. "I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in the world."

"How do we get to the Elemental Nations, Grand Elder?" Shirahana asked without lifting her head.

"The Torii Gates behind this building," he explained with a vague gesture. "Once you step through you will be deposited in Yu no Kuni, you will also be provided a map so that you can find your way."

"Hot springs," Shirahana whispered to Tokiko eagerly.

Tokiko gave her sister a quick grin in response as she nodded subtly. "We shall take our leave then, Grand Elder," she said aloud. "We thank you for your guidance."

"Mmmm," the wizened kitsune dismissed them with a nod. It was clear he was quite proud of the two.

Tokiko let out a small breath as she and her sister stood up to leave the building. "Well… this is it I guess," she murmured with a grin.

"We've been preparing for this for years I guess… and maybe since before we were born," Shirahana stretched a little.

Tokiko nodded in agreement as they picked up a set of scrolls that had their supplies sealed within. "I do wonder what the hot springs are like there…" she commented with a curious tone. "Think we can take some time for a dip?"

"We should take some time to figure out the current time period first, then see if we have the time," Shirahana suggested.

Tokiko giggled a bit in response. "Come on, we should get going," she urged as she bounced from foot to foot. "This is going to be _very_ interesting."

"Ah, I wonder if we'll have to work as shinobi…?" Shirahana stopped for a moment. "Our supplies won't last forever, we'll need to eke out a living somehow…"

"I'm sure we can find some odd jobs to do to make ends meet," Toiko assured with a grin as her tails wagged lazily behind her. "We _do_ have skills outside of shinobi and kitsune arts after all."

"Mmm… I'd be able to do _something_ in the red light district," Shirahana thought out loud, slipping her supply scrolls into her bosom, which seemed to swallow them eagerly. "Red light districts are great places for information gathering as well."

Tokiko smiled in response as she shrugged. "I might join you at some point," she commented idly. "I have to admit… I _am_ curious… not to mention the sister bit we could play up."

"We honestly look nothing like sisters though," the white-haired kitsune had a wry smile on her face. "You sure though? Giving away your first time just like that?"

Tokiko shrugged in response. "Well, _that_ tore during training, and I'm not particularly attached to the notion of the first time to be honest," she admitted plainly.

"I could regenerate it for you," Shirahana grinned, placing her hand on Tokiko's belly. "I had to learn during my training, some people do look for that."

"Maybe some other time," Tokiko offered, grinning at her sister. "When we get clients like that."

"Right," the seductress nodded, playing with one of her twintails by twirling it around her finger. "Other than that… I guess we could also do bounty hunting? While disguised, of course."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "I also have a few ideas for certain… traitors that make use of your genjutsu skills," she informed, her grin widening a bit.

"Let's just hope said traitors are still around for us to deal with," Shirahana giggled as the two approached the Torii gates, with a small group of other kitsune gathered around to watch their departure. There was a shimmering translucent field between the gates already.

Their parents stepped forward with sad, but proud looks on their faces. "You two have made us so proud," Tetsuya said with a heavy sigh. "But I wish you didn't have to leave so soon…"

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it," Shirahana smiled, walking forward to hug their father, silently smirking at how he froze up on contact with two certain soft somethings. "You've lived a few centuries, another decade or so won't make much of a difference."

Their father shook his head with a wry smirk in response. "Just… take care of yourselves, even if we are long lived, I do want to see you two around my deathbed," he told the pair as he looked at them warmly.

"Don't talk like that now," Shirahana grimaced. "We'll be around for a long time yet, trust us. We don't plan on getting offed so soon."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll just kick the ass of anyone who says otherwise!" she declared proudly, garnering a laugh from their parents.

"Alright you scamps, give us a hug and get out of here before I lock you in your rooms to make sure you're safe," their father commanded with a smile.

The family shared a group hug that probably lasted longer than it should have. "Take care, you two," their mother smiled. "Remember your home's here and waiting for you whenever you feel like coming back."

"We will," Tokiko promised with a beaming smile as she relished the feeling of her family surrounding her. "And we will come back for certain."

"Good to hear it," their mother chuckled, rubbing the two kits' heads softly. "Now go on, you have a destiny to get to."

The twins nodded in agreement as they stepped back from their parents with a slight amount of reluctance and began making their way to the Torii gate. "Ready, Shira-chan?" Tokiko questioned as they paused at the glowing gateway.

"Of course I'm ready," Shirahana nodded firmly, studying the glowing field that seemed to swirl in front of them.

"Alright, let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into then, shall we?" Tokiko announced proudly as she began walking through the gateway.

The white kitsune chuckled in amusement at her sister's enthusiasm. "Right, right," she entered the gateway as well.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**


	2. AN, sorry bout that

Just an update to let anyone who read this before that I accidentally put up the wrong chapter... for a completely different story, sorry bout that


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : We hold no ownership of the Naruto Franchise, go sue somewhere else.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"So this is Yu no Kuni, huh?" Tokiko questioned as the twins looked over a valley covered in a large amount of steam from the numerous pools of water. "Damn, pretty accurate name…"

"I really wish we could take a dip now… but we absolutely need to figure out the timeline first," Shirahana groaned, staring longingly at one of the natural hot springs.

"Let's go into a village and see if they have any newspapers or something," Tokiko suggested, pointing to a prominent one only a couple miles away. "We might be able to get some information from that."

"Right, by the way we should probably shapeshift into fully human forms first," Shirahana suggested, craning her head around to look at her back where her four tails were wagging quite vigorously. "Our kitsune features are quite telling…"

Tokiko giggled in response. "I suppose you're right," she agreed as her fox features began to sink into her body as human ears grew on the side of her head. "Don't want to cause any panics or something."

Shirahana nodded, doing the same thing and then almost immediately falling face-first onto the ground as her tail seemed to get sucked into her back. "Ow?" she muttered dumbly.

Tokiko held a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "Looks like your tails helped balance you with your boobs," she commented in amusement as she grinned at her sister.

"Great, I need to learn to walk again…" Shirahana groaned, pushing herself to her feet and having to consciously shift her posture further backwards. "I never realized how much I'd miss having tails."

"Makes me glad sensei drilled me in that," Tokiko commented with another giggle. "And that I'm not as big."

"Oh, I just remembered those rings sensei gave me have an extra function," Shirahana snapped her fingers as she pressed her hands to her chest, to the golden rings around her swollen peaks. A slight glow of her hands and she relaxed back into her usual posture without toppling over. "Weight reduction seals," she explained.

Tokiko snorted in response. "You know, I don't think the original creator of those had that in mind when they created that," she said in amusement. "Doesn't it feel weird?"

"Kind of…" the seductress admitted, hefting her bust. "They got lighter after all. But it's not like I have a choice when we're in a hurry now. Let's go."

Tokiko nodded in agreement as the two began walking towards the village ahead of them. "Hopefully we didn't arrive in the middle of the Warring States period, that would make things… complicated," she commented with a sigh.

"Especially when we're not used to fighting against ninjas yet," Shirahana agreed, flexing her arms. "But I'm seeing people walking around normally over there. It's a good sign."

Tokiko spotted the people her sister indicated and nodded in recognition of her words. "Yeah, so we're definitely going to have to do some bounty work on our way to Konoha," she mused, holding her chin between her fingers. "Start with the smaller ranking ones and work our way up as we feel comfortable."

"So… what do we call ourselves ninja of?" Shirahana giggled. "Shippogakure?"

Tokiko grinned at her. "I don't think we need to call ourselves ninja of anything," she commented idly. "We could just have been trained but never joined a village."

"Oppaigakure?" the seductress stuck out her tongue. "Just kidding, otou-san would have an aneurysm if he ever found out I suggested that. I don't know how the bounty stations operate so I'm a little worried."

Tokiko smiled reassuringly at her sister as she patted her back. "Well, the reason for the bounties in the first place is so that the villages don't necessarily have to waste their own shinobi on a traitor or threat," she explained dutifully. "It's just that if one of their own shinobi manage to take it out then they get a bit extra to their paycheck. And if someone outside of the village takes them out, then hey, one less nuisance to take care of."

"You know… I never really followed the Naruto series that closely before," Shirahana sighed, shading her eyes as she looked up at the sky. "I just know the big things that happened, mostly. And that was from fanfiction at that. And now… this is real."

Tokiko nodded in agreement as she let out a sigh. "Tell me about it, I've read so much of the fanfiction that I started mistaking some of the more popular ones for actual canon sometimes due to the amount of sense it makes," she groaned out. "I just hope we're not in some kind of fucked up fanfiction version…"

"Not too fucked up, preferably," Shirahana shrugged, still looking at the sky. "It wouldn't be interesting for the readers if it wasn't at least a little fucked up."

Tokiko looked at her sister as she tried to suppress her giggles. "You're starting to sound like Deadpool now," she said in amusement.

"What? I mean… it's plausible we might actually be part of some fanfiction in some alternate universe right?" Shirahana chuckled. "Just… I hope this is M-rated because I can foresee us getting into some raunchier situations."

Tokiko couldn't restrain her laughter anymore as she began laughing uproariously. "Oh… kami… S-Shira-chan… that is hilarious…" she managed to gasp out between her peals of laughter.

"So, readers out there, we're definitely going to venture into sexy territory, but we're going to have plot here as well, so stay with us if you enjoy the story thus far," Shirahana winked at the sky. "I might keep doing notes from the kitsune on the ground point of view like this in the future actually, it's quite fun. Setting aside the unease that I'm going insane."

Tokiko chuckled as she shook her head at her sister. "Well… maybe a little," she said with a grin. "But, don't worry, most people won't be thinking about what you say or think when they're looking at you."

"I blame Masane-sensei for that," the white-haired kitsune in disguise laughed, cradling her bust in her arms as they approached the village. "Well, it's a sign that I'll be able to do my job at least. Incidentally, I'm still a virgin even though I also broke it during training. And I did most of the sexy training in genjutsu."

Tokiko blinked at her sister with a surprised look. "Really? That's a surprise," she commented idly.

"Sensei was adamant about that," Shirahana explained. "We seductresses throw away enough of our own pride doing the things some men like to request, so this is our kitsune way of keeping our pride perfectly intact while making people think they're getting what they want. Of course, we do things to keep up the illusion, but never actually shove it into our pussies. That first time's reserved for special people if at all possible. In all other cases, genjutsu the hell out of them."

"Huh, that makes sense," Tokiko said with a contemplative look. "So, who are you wanting to lose it to?"

"We'll see," Shirahana puffed her chest out proudly. "First candidate's you, but you don't have a man stick."

Tokiko nodded in understanding. "Fair enough," she mused. "So, should we try and find someone to take it together?"

"Sure, I mean, we're a package deal after all," Shirahana giggled, well aware of the eyes suddenly on them. Or more accurately, their eyes on somewhere a bit lower than neck level. "General store first?"

Tokiko nodded in agreement, unfazed by the looks. "Sure, let's see what we can find out, eh?" she grinned cheerfully at her sister.

* * *

"Nothing big happening around here, mostly," Shirahana mused as she rifled through the newspaper, the two of them seated at a ramen stall with a genjutsu around them to mask their conversation.

Tokiko nodded in agreement as she studied her own copy of the paper, scanning through the assorted news as she tried to piece it together. "Well, I guess we can say the chunin exams we know of haven't happened yet," she commented as she looked over news from Ta no Kuni. "Orochimaru hasn't had the Daimyo change the country's name to Oto no Kuni…"

"The current Hokage is Hiruzen, but we still don't really know if it's his first or second stretch in office," Shirahana added. "Anything else we can use to figure that out?"

Tokiko hummed in response as she looked over the paper before letting out a gusty sigh. "Not really, if it was around the time of the Kyuubi attack it would be all over the papers, so either it hasn't happened yet, or it's already been a few years," she commented with a grimace.

"Oh, the Hokage Monument. If Minato's been a Hokage already, his face should be there," Shirahana had a brainwave and began scanning the paper again. "I saw a picture here… ah, yup, we're sometime after the Kyuubi attack. Minato's already dead."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Then the question is, how long after the Kyuubi attack this is?" she questioned. "Because for all we know, Naruto could be in Nami no Kuni fighting Gato and Zabuza."

"I wish there was something else we could do to narrow down the timeline further…" Shirahana slumped over onto her breasts resting on the table, causing them to jiggle. The young man pouring green tea for them paid so much attention to it that he overfilled their cups and didn't notice it until his fingers were scalded by the hot tea. Shirahana winked at him, causing him to blush atomic red and rush into the back room in embarrassment. "How cute."

Tokiko giggled in response. "Probably going to be busy jerking it tonight at the memory," she joked with a wide smile. "So… should we head for Konoha, or do wait a bit and try and find more info?"

"If Konoha's security is as tight as I think it is, it'll be hard for us to sneak in without at least a bit of preparation, like fake identity papers and stuff like that," Shirahana pointed out. "It's a shinobi village after all. I can genjutsu the local government into making our papers, but beyond that we need to be very careful inside Konoha. The slightest bit of chakra release could screw up our civilian cover."

"Well, we don't necessarily have be normal civilians," Tokiko pointed out. "We could just say we're bounty hunters looking to take a break for a while before setting off again. I'm sure there would be bounty hunters who do use chakra as well."

"Sure, but that means we'll be watched far more closely than if we use a civilian cover," Shirahana sighed. "Alternatively… we could get an audience with the Hokage and reveal ourselves. If we reveal some of our past and future knowledge it might be possible to convince him to let us stay in Konoha without much fuss. The downside is that we run the risk of upsetting the timeline and losing all advantage our future knowledge grants us… and if we piss him off, he'll kill us."

"I don't think we should reveal our knowledge…" Tokiko countered with a shake of her head. "Rather… let's just say we're there to try and find a summoner. After all, there hasn't been a summoner for kitsune for a long time…"

"That's a great idea!" Shirahana jerked upright. "We'd need to keep everything hidden in public though, given the stigma against the Kyuubi. Sad thing is Kurama's not even related to us kitsune…"

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Exactly, and it's also fairly true as well," she pointed out with a grin. "After all, we are trying to find a summoner, we just have one in mind already."

"At the same time though, we can't simply just barge into Konoha and demand an audience with the Hokage," Shirahana thought out loud. "We'll slip in first using forged papers, then sneak into his office afterwards."

"Well, at least we have a plan now," Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Now we just need to get the papers."

"Before that… hot spring?" the seductress smirked.

"Definitely," Tokiko nodded firmly, matching her sister's smirk. "Let's go have a nice long soak."

* * *

"Wow, Konoha's walls look more impressive in real life than in an anime…" Tokiko commented with a wide grin as she and her sister looked at the walls of Konohagakure. "Good thing we were able to get those papers without any difficulty."

"Hmm hmmm, praise my genjutsu more!" Shirahana stuck her chest out proudly.

Tokiko patted her sister's head in response with a wide grin. "Come on, let's go see what it looks like for real," she said as she nudged her sister towards the gate. "Hopefully we don't get too lost."

"Halt! State your business here!"

"Ah, hello there!" Tokiko greeted the gate guarding shinobi cheerfully. "We're bounty hunters passing through, we were just hoping to stay for a while as we gather information on bounties in Hi no Kuni."

"Bounty hunters, you two are…?" the guard recoiled in surprise, his eyes flicking downwards looking the two over. "Well, I'll need to check your paperwork first…"

The twins nodded as they produced their acquired identification forms and presented them to the shinobi. "Any issues?" Tokiko questioned curiously as the shinobi looked them over.

"No, everything checks out," the guard said after a moment, glancing downwards once again. "Yu no Kuni, huh? I went there on a mission once. The hot springs were divine…"

Tokiko let out a soft sigh at the memory. "Tell me about it," she let out a moan of pleasure. "I could've stayed in those springs forever."

The guard twitched a little.

"It felt sooo goood…" Shirahana, not missing a beat, let out a more than a little erotic moan, wrapping her arms around herself. "The hot water against my bare skin, making me feel so warm everywhere~"

Twitch.

"Mmm~" Tokiko moaned out in agreement. "Makes me excited just remembering it~"

Twitch twitch.

"Okay fine we get the idea!" the second gatekeeper squawked, adjusting his pants a little as he gestured into the city. "Just head on in already!"

Tokiko smiled merrily at the gatekeepers as the sisters flounced into the village, making their very noticeable curves jiggle in response to their movements. "That was fun," Tokiko giggled once they were out of earshot.

"I never thought blueballing people would be so fun," Shirahana snickered, looking up at the bustling city of Konoha. "So… straight to the Hokage Tower, or should we go sightseeing a bit first?"

Tokiko hummed in thought as she considered what to do. "Let's go to the Hokage Tower," she said after several moments. "If we can get the Hokage on our side, then we can get a lot more information we need."

"Right," Shirahana nodded, pulling Tokiko into a nearby alleyway and wordlessly casting a genjutsu that caused them to seemingly disappear. "Don't let go of my hand or we'll have a really hard time finding each other until it wears off," the seductress advised. "I'm using my youki for this instead of chakra, don't worry about being picked up by sensor ninja."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Hopefully he doesn't attack us on sight when we suddenly intrude on him," she mumbled worriedly as they headed for the tower.

"Showing our kitsune forms right off the bat should make him hesitate at least," Shirahana pointed out. "And remember he's a perv too. Enough of one that Naruto KOed him with a Sexy no Jutsu."

Tokiko quirked her lips at her sister in response, although the white-haired kitsune couldn't really see it. "Yeah… that is true, but there's also his bodyguards to consider as well," she sighed before shaking her head. "Whatever, we'll just have to deal with it."

"Window entrance?" Shirahana giggled as they arrived at the base of the Hokage Tower.

Tokiko studied it for a moment before responding. "Yeah, that would be best," she said in agreement. "Let's knock on it before entering it though, it would be more polite than just jumping in."

"Less likely to get us killed too," Shirahana shrugged as they began to nonchalantly walk up the side of the tower. At the same time she released her shapeshift to return to her partial human form. Tokiko could only tell when her sister's furry tails began to tickle her face.

Tokiko followed suit, letting out a small sigh of relief as the familiar feeling of her tails and ears returning to her body. "Y'know, it's surprising how used you get to the tails and ears," she murmured to her sister. "And then when they go missing it's like you've lost an arm or something."

"I know, right?" Shirahana let out a similar sigh. "And we've only had them for less than a decade too."

Tokiko chuckled quietly in agreement. "Just imagine when we get older…" she commented dryly.

"You think… we might ever reach nine tails?" Shirahana thought out loud.

"I think we will," Tokiko nodded to herself. "We definitely have the potential for it, especially if the Grand Elder was talking about teaching us Senjutsu."

"I can't wait," Shirahana declared as her tails wagged animatedly behind her.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage was facing down his worst foe ever. It was sitting on his desk in several piles as if taunting him to destroy it.

His musings on how best to destroy his most hated enemy in the form of paperwork was interrupted as something knocked on the window of his office, shaking him out of his thoughts to turn to said window, blinking at the sight that greeted him. Two women with vulpine features and rather… appealing feminine curves were sitting outside of his window, waving politely at him.

Blinking several times the Sandaime subtly checked his pipe for anything other than the tobacco that he used in it. Confirming that nothing had been added to it, which would have caused him to hallucinate, he gestured for his hidden bodyguards to stand down for the moment and moved to open the window. "Hello," he greeted the pair politely. "May I help you?"

"You know, I kind of expected a more surprised reaction," the white one was pouting a little. "Lord Hokage, we are here today representing the kitsune clan of Summoned Beasts. I'm Shirahana and she's Tokiko."

Hiruzen paused for a moment as he considered their words before nodding. "Please, come in," he requested, gesturing to the office to allow them entrance. "I was under the belief that the kitsune clan was rather… isolationist, the only time I've heard of you was from the monkey clan that I am contracted with."

"That's not entirely wrong, it's just that the elders have deduced that the negative stigma associated with the chakra beast known as the Kyuubi has influenced the general perception of our clan in a bad way," Shirahana sighed, taking a seat in a rather demure manner with her legs tucked tight and her hands on her thighs. "Regardless, the two of us are… special, you could say. The elders believe we have a destiny ahead of us and so they sent us out to travel the Elemental Nations."

Hiruzen hummed and nodded in understanding as he reclaimed his seat behind his desk. "I see, and why come to Konoha if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned. "For out of everyone in the Elemental Nations, I'm afraid we have an even stronger stigmata against kitsunes."

"Well, simply put it's the biggest hidden village closest to where we appeared in the Elemental Nations," Shirahana chuckled. "We can hide our features so moving around in public is no issue. If it somehow becomes known that we are actually kitsune and it's received negatively among the general populace, then of course we'll leave."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding as he contemplated their words and filed them away. "Well then, welcome to Konohagakure," he welcomed them warmly after a few moments. "How may I help the two of you today?"

"Well… we're actually looking for potential summoners," Tokiko spoke up with a slight smile. "We have familiar contracts for ourselves, and if we do find someone worthy, we are able to summon the clan contract."

Hiruzen hummed in response, contemplating their words. "Thank you for your interest in our shinobi then," he replied after a moment. Having another summoning contract associated to Konoha would definitely be a good thing, even if some of the civilians would attempt to discriminate against them. "How would you like to chose your potential summoners? Would you like to observe on your own or would you like me to draw up a list of candidates?"

"We'd like to observe on our own for now," Shirahana replied, looking out the window for a moment. "In the meantime we'll be taking odd jobs around the city to make a living."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding as he briefly looked around his desk drawers for a moment before pulling out a set of keys. "Of course, please, take these, they are for a set of apartments meant for the use of long term shinobi exchanges," he said as he passed them over. "Feel free to use the apartment for however long you are here."

"That solves our accommodation issue nicely," Shirahana smiled brightly. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded in response. "You're welcome," he replied kindly, smiling at them gently. "Please, do not be hesitant to come to speak to me about any issues you need help resolving."

"Well… how close is the red light district to the apartments?" Shirahana giggled.

Hiruzen simply blinked in response,trying to hide his reaction to the question - although a very slight nosebleed ruined the attempt - before replying. "Ah, that would be east of the district the apartment is in, close to the bars and gambling halls," he answered. "About two miles straight distance."

"Very well, you'll probably find me working there then," Shirahana smirked. "Oh, and might you also direct me to a bookshop that sells the Icha-Icha series?"

"Ah, that would be on main street in the shopping district," the Hokage informed politely, a grin on his face at the thought of his student's literary work. "Jiraiya shows up from time to time as well to do book signings when he is in Konoha."

"My! I'd love to drop by to get some signed," the white kitsune grinned saucily, folding her arms under her more than sizable assets - they were comparable to Tsunade's own! "Might I also expect to see you there?"

Hiruzen coughed lightly in response. "Well, considering the author is my student, I don't have to wait in lines to get a signed copy," he revealed with a a bit of smug grin. "Not to mention I am the Hokage for the village…"

"Well, that's an abuse of authority if I've ever heard of one," Tokiko muttered dryly, shaking her head in amusement as the Hokage chuckled in response.

"Well, technically this is my village after all," Hiruzen replied simply with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, so don't let us keep you busy for too long," Shirahana glanced over at the huge pile of paperwork on the table. "We'll show ourselves out."

Hiruzen nodded reluctantly in agreement as he glared at the stack of papers before him before letting out a light sigh. "I wish you luck in your search," he informed the pair with a wizened smile. "I do hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Tokiko replied with a slight bow in response. "And I'm sure we will."

"That's one huge pile of paperwork," Shirahana whispered to Tokiko as they made for the window, well aware that the Hokage could hear them. "I feel sorry for him…"

"Makes me glad we're able to use Kage Bunshins when we had to do our own paperwork," Tokiko replied, catching onto what her sister was doing. "Makes that stuff so much easier."

Hiruzen blinked as he considered what they said before smacking himself in the face. While he was far from his prime condition when it came to his chakra capacity, he was still capable of making a singular clone. Forming the cross shaped seal he passed half of the paperwork to the clone before smiling at the sight of the much reduced workload and set about defeating his greatest arch nemesis since the Tsuchikage.

* * *

"Blonde hair, whiskers… nope, I got nothing."

Tokiko hummed as she looked through the window carefully. "Hmm, say, I don't remember there being a red haired blue eyed girl in the class," she commented, pointing out said girl who looked rather bored with whatever Iruka was droning on about. "Can you sense anything?"

"A draft on my butt," Shirahana paused for a moment. "You know, squatting on trees isn't exactly a good idea while wearing miniskirts."

"Oh you love the fact that people can see up your skirt right now if they were to pass under us," Tokiko countered with a smirk at her sister. "I can see your nipples standing at attention."

"They're always standing at attention, Toki-chan," Shirahana reminded with a giggle. "And we're under a genjutsu so people don't really pay any attention to us even if they can see us anyway."

"Still, it's the thought that counts, right?" the redhead returned, licking her lips a bit. "I know it's getting me… excited."

"Otou-san would have an aneurysm if he ever heard what we're discussing now," the white kitsune grinned. "We do have the right class, right? I'm seeing Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio here…"

"Kiba and Shino as well… although I don't ever remember Hinata wearing a headband at all," Tokiko pointed out with a small frown.

"Where's Naruto?" Shirahana frowned. "Skipping class?"

Tokiko hummed in response as she considered it for a moment. "Maybe…" she said slowly. "Hmm, should we try sending out some youki to see if there's a response from any of them?"

"Hey, if we flare it we might get a reaction from the other ninjas as well you know," Shirahana laid a hand on her sister's shoulder to stop her. "Kiba and Akamaru are constantly glancing in our direction, aren't they? Oh, we're upwind from them."

"Good point I guess," Tokiko sighed as she shook her head. "Shall we head to the apartment and try again tomorrow, or what about staking out Ichiraku's?"

"Stakeout," Shirahana decided, standing up and checking the area below them. "Plus I'm really curious if Ichiraku's really as good as Naruto thinks it is. You're hungry too, right?"

Tokiko nodded in agreement as she stood up, brushing at her skirt to make sure it settled smoothly. "Yup," she vocalized. "Should be interesting to try out at the very least."

"Then it's decided," Shirahana smiled as the two dropped back down to street level. "I can go pick up a copy of Icha-Icha on the way too. I'd just like to see how Jiraiya writes… and if I don't like it he's going to have some competition."

Tokiko giggled in response as they made their way through the streets. "Although from what we've heard at least he's a fair hand at it," she commented idly. "Should be interesting to see."

"He also uses old language, maybe a bit too much of it," Shirahana reminded. "Should we call him out if we catch him peeking?"

"Hmm, depends on what we're calling him out for," Tokiko replied suggestively. "After all, he has to be rather… experienced when it comes down to it."

"I don't know, he's a bit too old for my tastes," Shirahana thought out loud. "And odds are later on we'll be seeing kitsune characters called Shirako and Akahana in Icha-Icha… eh, he'll do that regardless of whether or not he bangs us."

"Very true," Tokiko nodded in agreement, casting looks around them at the assorted shinobi as they went about their business. "Hmm… have to say, a lot of the shinobi are good looking, and not just the kunoichi…"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOUTH!" echoed somewhere in the distance. Some of the shinobi cringed slightly.

"Ten ryo says that's Gai," Shirahana said in monotone.

"Not even a bet," Tokiko countered with a shake of her head. "So… if you don't mind me asking… any ideas on who we should pop our cherry with?"

"I honestly have no clue," Shirahana shrugged, scanning their immediate area. "Naruto's preferable of course but we just can't find him…"

Tokiko nodded before something occurred to her. "What if… we're in an alternate reality where Naruto was born as a girl?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Shirahana paused for a moment. "We don't quite have enough information yet… but I guess it's not out of the realm of possibility…" she whispered.

Tokiko nodded in agreement before letting out a sigh and attempting a grin. "Well, at least we'd have someone to join us in an orgy if he is a she," she offered up.

"What should we do about Hinata?" Shirahana asked. "If she still has the hots for Naruto, I'd feel a little bad. Like we're stealing her boyfriend."

Tokiko grinned back at her. "Well, we're not stealing him, just sharing occasionally," she countered with a giggle. "I'm sure between the two of us we can convince her it's a good thing to join us, plus it's not like Naruto wouldn't be able to handle all of us… at the same time."

"Sounds like fun," Shirahana giggled. "Ah, but we'll need a contingency plan in case he's a she…"

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "So that means we'll have to find someone, or someones, suitable for the task," she informed with an excited grin. "It shouldn't be too hard to do so."

"Hey, you think it might be possible to fuck His Emoness out of his funk?" Shirahana had a brainwave.

Tokiko paused in thought for a moment. "Well, sex does release endorphins into the brain," she commented idly. "It could very well do so, want to try?"

"After we confirm Naruto actually exists here," Shirahana sighed. "Our main priority goal hasn't changed."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Of course, it's just a secondary objective after all," she said with a small smile. "Although, I can't help but wonder if fanfiction is right about their… *ahem* sizes."

Shirahana shivered for a moment. "Ah, this conversation is making me wet and itchy," she groaned.

Tokiko giggled in response, nudging her sister teasingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can do something about it soon," she replied teasingly. "Naruto should be by Ichiraku's soon enough and we can confirm his presence and gender."

"Well, we're here now," Shirahana sighed, looking ahead of them at the unassuming ramen stall.

"Welcome!" a cheerful Ayame greeted the two disguised kitsune as they entered the stall. "Please have a seat!"

"Thank you," Tokiko replied with a smile as she and Shirahana did so. "Hmm… I'll have a large beef ramen please."

"Pork ramen for me!" Shirahana called out happily.

"Of course, right away," the cheerful waitress assured before passing the orders onto her father into the back.

"Y'know, she's cuter than in the show," Tokiko whispered to her sister as she examined Ayame.

"It's a different experience seeing her in person," Shirahana agreed, watching the waitress at work.

"I've never seen you two before, where'd you come from?" Ayamey asked the two jovially.

"Ah, we just came from Yu no Kuni," Tokiko informed with a smile. "We went there to try out the hot springs, although originally we were from an out of the way mountain village."

"Oh, that's nice…" Ayame sighed. "I've been wanting to go there at least once but I have to help my dad mind the stall so no can do."

"Don't talk like that," Tokiko scolded the girl lightly. "If you persevere you'll be able to get there eventually. It's totally worth it, trust me."

"I'll only be able to go if the shop closes for an extended period of time," Ayame pointed out. "Given the travel time for the average civilian it'll take quite a while. You two don't feel like civilians though…"

"Bounty hunters," Tokiko replied with a heavy sigh. "Not the most glamorous of jobs, but hey, whatever keeps food on your table, right?"

"But you're not ninja?" Ayame wondered.

Tokiko shook her head. "We're chakra trained, but not shinobi," she explained, smiling at the waitress. "Think… kinda like the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni mixed with shinobi."

"I see… no wonder you two almost feel like shinobi," Ayame nodded. "When you've been in this line of work as long as I have, you start being able to somehow differentiate civilian and shinobi patrons."

"Though I also have a different side job," Shirahana giggled.

"That one's quite obvious from the way you dress," the ramen stall waitress chuckled. "Don't do anything funny in here though or we won't serve you anymore."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in line while we're in here," Tokiko assured, throwing a teasing grin at her sister. "Unless you want some fun yourself."

"Oh, both of you… uh, I'll pass," Ayame hurriedly shook her head, blushing slightly. "I don't swing that way."

Tokiko shrugged easily in response. "I was just teasing… well… mostly teasing," she replied, grinning at the waitress. "So, anything we should be on the lookout for while we're here in Konoha?"

"Ichiraku Ramen of course," Ayame grinned, pointing at the counter. "Best ramen in Konoha! Other than that, I have it on good authority that our shopping district is one of the best in the Elemental Nations."

"Really, going to have to take a look then," Tokiko mused as she looked down at her clothing. "I like what I'm wearing, but, variety is the spice of life after all."

"I suppose I could get more clothes too," Shirahana mused and began sniffing the air. "That smells heavenly…"

"Thank ya kindly," Teuchi replied proudly as he came out from the kitchen, placing two bowls on the counter. "The recipe for our Ramen has been used since before Konoha was even founded!"

"Quite the claim," Tokiko replied, sniffing at her own bowl as she place it in front of herself with a moan of pleasure as her enhanced senses processed it. "Thank you for the meal," she announced as she snapped a pair of chopsticks open to dig into the ramen.

Shirahana licked her lips and snapped open her chopsticks as well. "Itadakimasu!" she declared and began digging in. After the first bite she froze for several seconds, then began practically wolfing it down at high speed.

Tokiko wasn't far behind as the ramen practically disappeared into her mouth at a rapid pace.

"Seconds!" Shirahana barked out, handing over an empty bowl. "Make it large!"

"Same!" Tokiko shouted, mimicking her sister.

"Wow, you're almost as good as our top regular!" Ayame nodded in approval as she took the empty bowls. "Otou-san, you heard them!"

"I heard them, preparing the amount for our usual customer for them as well," Teuchi called back, the sound of clattering utensils filling the air. "Get them some tea, Ayame!"

"Right!" Ayame casually slid two cups of tea across the counter to the two kitsune in disguise. "Her record's 17 large bowls in one sitting so far, and I have absolutely no idea where she crams all of it in that small stomach of hers."

Tokiko and Shirahana shared a look between each other. "I think we can challenge that," the redhead announced with a grin.

"You're welcome to try," Ayame laughed. "If you do break her record, I'll give you a 50% discount off your bill for today!"

"Alright, challenge accepted!" Tokiko shouted, her competitive spirit ignited as she eagerly waited for the next bowl of ramen. "Bring 'em on!"

"Oh boy, Toki-chan's fired up," Shirahana blinked. "Er, I don't think I can eat that much even if it's so delicious… Toki-chan, go on without me."

"I will!" Tokiko informed with a fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

"Ayame-nee!"

"Oh, you're just in time to come defend your title!" Ayame called out to the red-haired girl that had just entered the stall.

"Another bowl!" Tokiko shouted on cue as she polished off her latest bowl. "Keep 'em coming old man!"

"What!?" the newcomer stared at the 14-bowl high stack beside Tokiko and hurriedly scrambled over. "Ayame-nee, I'll start off with a large bowl of miso ramen! I'm not going to let someone out eat me!"

"Bring it on midget!" Tokiko told the girl, looking over the slim 9 and a half year old girl who had deep red hair hanging around her neck and determined blue eyes. Her clothing consisting on a slightly used dark orange yukata top with a pair of blue shorts and a pair of shinobi sandals on her feet. "You don't look like you can fit all that much in that tiny body of yours!"

"Toki-chan," Shirahana gently squeezed Tokiko's shoulder, staring at the newcomer.

"I know," Tokiko quickly whispered back before turning back to the redhead. "C'mon kid, if you can beat me I'll pay for your meal!"

The redhead's eyes glinted at the challenge as a wide grin split her face. "I will, because I Naru Uzumaki am the undisputed ramen eating champion!" the child shouted proudly as she quickly scrambled onto the seat just in time for Teuchi to bring out four more bowls of ramen for them to start eating.

"Toki-chan, we have a budget to keep to…" Shirahana was understandably wary of the promise Tokiko had just made.

"Come on Shira-chan, I can beat the midget at an eating contest!" Tokiko informed between mouthfuls of ramen. "Plus it's not like we can't make it back later easily."

"Okay… you're earning back that money yourself if you lose," Shirahana shrugged.

Tokiko grinned at her sister in response as she began slurping up the noodles. Naru already on her third bowl next to her as she began to try and catch up to the disguised kitsune. "No worries, sounds like fun actually," she commented with a giggle.

About 10 minutes later, Shirahana was staring incredulously at a tower of 18 bowls in front of Naru and 20 for Tokiko. The former showed no signs of even slowing down, her hands a veritable blur as she shoved the ramen into her mouth.

Tokiko let out a slight burp as she accepted the next bowl of ramen, her pace having obviously slowed down from when she began. "Damn brat, where are you packing all that food," the disguised kitsune grumbled as she began eating the bowl, trying to keep a steady pace.

"I've never seen Toki-chan's belly so bloated before," Shirahana giggled. "I think Naru-chan might have a storage seal inside her stomach or something, she's not even a bit bloated…"

"I always have room for ramen!" Naru declared as she polished her nineteenth bowl off and accepted her twentieth from Ayame.

"Urgh…" Tokiko grunted a bit before setting down a half finished bowl. "Damn, I can't eat anymore…"

"Well, you sure gave Naru-chan a run for her meal though," Ayame laughed, sliding over another cup of tea. "First time I've seen her determinedly eating so fast too."

Tokiko groaned as she looked over as Naru polished off the bowl she was eating and accepted her next one from the waitress, "Damn, I think I lost that one," the redhead sighed in dejection. "Damn kid… you must have the metabolism of… well… not sure what of to be honest…"

"Pity not much of it seems to be going to her chest," Shirahana giggled, watching Naru set down her 21st bowl and accept her 22nd.

"Why would it go there?" Naru questioned in confusion with a tilt of her head.

"Well… several reasons," Tokiko replied, looking unsure on how to answer. "Such as… Shira-chan?"

"Naru-chan, do you like boobs?" Shirahana smirked, hefting her bust onto the table. "You're going to start growing them soon."

"Huh?" Naru looked even more lost before a loud cough was heard as Teuchi gave a light glare to Shirahana.

"Right, sorry, we'll talk about this outside," the white-haired girl immediately dropped the subject.

Teuchi sighed as he shook his head, passing over the receipt for their meal, surprisingly heavily discounted. "Oh, thank you," Tokiko said gratefully as she saw the discount, getting a nod of acknowledgement. "So, kid, you a shinobi-in-training?"

"Uh-huh," Naru confirmed with an eager nod. "I'm gonna be Hokage once the old man retires!"

"Oh?" Shirahana grinned. "The next Hokage? You need to be a pretty strong shinobi to beat him though."

"He-heh! I'll do it for sure!" Naru declared proudly. "I'll just train everyday until I can take that hat from him!"

"What kind of training have you been doing?" Shirahana pried a little deeper.

"Well… I've been training my Taijutsu like Mizuki-sensei told me too!" Naru said excitedly, looking happy about the fact that someone was taking an interest in her training. "I can also do the Kawarimi and Henge better than anyone in the class… but… my bunshins never come out right…"

"Toki-chan here is a taijutsu specialist, maybe you could show her some of your moves?" Shirahana gestured at her sister.

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Trust me, I can make sure you're doing the training right," said kitsune commented with a wide grin. "Plus I might be able to teach you some cool stuff."

"Really!?" Naru shouted excitedly as she gazed up at her fellow redhead with wide eyes. "That would be so cool! Then I can show up everybody at the academy too!"

Tokiko giggled in excitement. "Just let me pay the bill then I we can find somewhere to get started, alright?" she offered kindly.

"Thank you very much!" Naru agreed, her smile lighting the stand up brightly.

"Need me to carry you, Toki-chan?" Shirahana giggled, poking her sister's swollen belly. "You almost look pregnant like that."

Tokiko glared at her sister before climbing out of the chair and stretching a bit. "Well I can think of some people who enjoy that sight," she commented before letting out a belch, her stomach shrinking a bit from the release of pressure.

Shirahana shook her head in amusement, before turning back to Teuchi, Ayame and Naru. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Shirahana, and that's my sister Tokiko."

"Pleasure to meet you," Teuchi replied with a bow of his head. "Just know this though… if you harm her, no one will save you from my wrath."

"Of course we're not going to harm her," Shirahana insisted, ruffling Naru's hair. "She's too cute to hurt!"

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Plus she's got a good energy to her and seems like a lot of fun," she said, making Naru blush in embarrassment to the compliments. "C'mon kid, let's go get some training in to work off that ramen."

"I'm a genjutsu specialist, so I can also take a look to see what's wrong with your bunshin later," Shirahana offered, placing her hand on Naru's shoulder. "Between the two of us, we'll have you passing the exam and becoming a full shinobi in a jiffy!"

"Osu!" Naru saluted as she smiled widely before grabbing their arms and dragging them out of the restaurant. "Come on, I know the perfect place to do some training!"

Tokiko chuckled at the jinchuriki's exuberance. "Settle down kiddo, we ain't going anywhere," she assured the kid as they were dragged along.

"Thank you for the delicious food, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan!" Shirahana managed to wave back at the ramen stall proprietors in time before they rounded a corner.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We hold no ownership of the Naruto Franchise, go sue somewhere else.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Naru! Naru's not here!? Tch… I'm going to have to go give her a good scolding…"

"Eh… Iruka-sensei, who cares about that dead last?"

"That's right! She should just give up on becoming a kunoichi! Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun!?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Naru!" a brown-haired teacher with his hair tied up in a ponytail and a horizontal scar across his nose and cheeks burst into the clearing, blinking as he saw one extra redhead and one extra whitehead from what he was expecting, all three looking back at him with the particular redhead he was looking for frozen in the middle of a taijutsu kata from what it seemed. "Naru?"

"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei!" Naru called out, dropping out of the kata to wave at her teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to look for you, that's what! Why are you skipping class this time!?" Iruka's fist slammed down on Naru's head.

"Ow! I was training Iruka-sensei!" Naru whined in protest as she looked up teary eyes at her teacher. "Toki-chan and Shira-chan were helping me with Taijutsu and chakra control!"

"Toki-chan? Shira-chan?" Iruka blinked, looking up at the two… unearthly beauties standing before him and smiling. His eyes couldn't help drifting down a little especially after he registered the fact that they were more than a little curvy, although he stopped himself in time. "I've never seen you around the village before…"

"We only arrived yesterday," the redhead informed with a smile. "We ran into the gaki here yesterday and we decided to help out her training after hearing about her goal."

"You can look, I'm alright with it…" the white-haired girl had apparently not missed his drifting eyes and had a saucy smirk on her face as she pulled on her yukata's neckline a little.

"W-Well, I really appreciate you two taking the time to train her, but Naru still needs to go to class," Iruka hurriedly pulled himself together, acting as if nothing had happened and decidedly looking away from the tease. "Her attendance is bad enough as is."

The redhead studied him for a moment before turning to Naru. "Keep the katas going for a bit more, Naru-chan," she instructed the jinchuuriki gently before turning to the teacher. "Iruka, was it?" she addressed him. "I think I need to have a little… _conversation_ with you about what's being taught to Naru-chan here…"

"What?" Iruka blinked dumbly.

The woman gave him a mysterious smile as she gestured for him to follow out of earshot as Naru continued the kata diligently. "Who the _fuck_ taught Naru-chan that suicidal taijutsu and _why_ the _fuck_ wasn't it fixed?" the woman questioned once they were out of earshot, a smile still on her face, but her entire aura radiating anger.

"Mizuki was in charge of teaching Naru taijutsu… but he didn't report any problems…" Iruka was turning quite pale.

"Well then, it looks like I'll need to have a conversation with _him_ instead because if Naru-chan got into an actual fight with anyone halfway competent then she would have been killed," Tokiko replied, her anger leaking into her voice. "It's a good thing we met her, because not only is her taijutsu horrible, but someone didn't notice the fact that her massive chakra pool is throwing off her control either!"

"Massive chakra pool?" Iruka gaped, looking back at Naru. "That… explains everything! But it's unheard of for a young Academy student to have chakra reserves so big they have trouble controlling the Bunshin… we simply never thought it might be an issue."

"So you never tested them?" Tokiko questioned incredulously. "That should be some that happens regularly if you want to train them right, especially for something as finicky as chakra when one mistake in the control can cripple you!"

"It's just… usually students in the academy have either too little chakra or enough chakra, there's never been a case where they have too much chakra," Iruka sighed, rubbing his head. "I can see that's one suggestion I'm making to the board the next time they meet, to test the students' chakra reserves."

Tokiko sighed as she shook her head before relaxing. "Fine, but I want to speak with this Mizuki person who taught Naru-chan that suicidal style!" she growled angrily. "Why would someone do something like that to a student!?"

"It's likely because of Naru's reputation… as a prankster," Iruka sighed. He knew the real reason why the general hatred of the populace was directed at Naru, but given it was under a gag order he really couldn't say it. "She's been pranking a lot of people, so she naturally has a lot of people who don't like her."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Tokiko stated bluntly, sending a deadpan stare at the teacher.

"It's the only reason I can think of," Iruka defended himself sloppily.

Shirahana and Tokiko both stared intently at Iruka.

"I don't doubt they already know the truth, Iruka," a wizened voice came from the edges of the clearing as a very familiar white-cloaked figure stepped in to join them.

"Ah, hello, Hokage-sama," Tokiko greeted the elder leader with a smile and slight bow.

"Ho-Hokage-sama!?" Iruka was instantly down on his knees.

"Naru-chan _smells_ too nice after all," Shirahana hinted to Iruka.

Iruka looked at her in confusion before Tokiko sighed and shook her head, shape shifting her tails and ears back into place. "We're kitsune," she said bluntly. "We can _feel_ it inside of her."

"Oh," Iruka said dumbly. "Wait, kitsune? Then the Kyuubi…"

"We're not actually related to the furball," Shirahana bristled slightly, releasing her kitsune features as well. "He's single-handedly responsible for us kitsune going into isolation, because no one wants to summon a race that _apparently_ embodies the destruction wrought by its rampage."

"It's annoying, _real_ kitsune are attuned with nature," Tokiko frowned as she shook her head. "It sucks that because of his little temper tantrums we can't even go around with our features visible."

"Shira-chan and Toki-chan have really nice tails though," Naru decided, reaching for Shirahana's tail.

The white kitsune's hair stood on end slightly and she whipped her tails out of Naru's reach. "No touchy," she scolded. "They're a symbol of our pride as kitsune, we're not supposed to let other people touch them so easily. Plus they're sensitive."

"Anyways, I take it you heard our conversation, Hokage-sama?" Tokiko questioned, turning to the village leader with a raised eyebrow.

"I have," the Hokage nodded. "So… you've chosen her?"

"Well, _I_ have anyways," Tokiko replied with a shrug before grinning widely. "She's a blast to be around, plus she learns pretty quickly when you have her attention."

"I'll look around for a bit and see if I can find someone else to contract with," Shirahana smiled. "If I can't find anyone suitable then I'll contract with Naru as well."

"What are you talking about?" Naru questioned in confusion as she looked between the two.

"The two of us are kitsune, Naru," Shirahana knelt down and ruffled Naru's head again. "We're Summoned Beasts, and we're looking for people to sign our contracts. They're personal contracts for each of us for now, but in the future if the other kitsune like you then you'll be able to sign the full race summoning contract. Right now, Toki-chan is offering to let you sign hers."

Tokiko nodded as she pulled out her familiar contract. "This'll let you summon me to your side to help you out during your missions or if we get separated," she explained patiently. "This will also connect you to the kitsune summoning clan and make you eligible for the full contract."

Naru had an awed look on her face as she gently took the scroll from Tokiko, looking to be a bit in shock. "Wow…" she breathed for a moment before blinking and looking up at her. "How… do I do this?"

Tokiko smiled patiently as she helped Naru unroll her scroll. "All you need to do is sign the contract in your blood," she informed with a grin. "Simple as that, I can teach you the seals needed to do the summoning after."

Naru nodded before bringing her thumb up to her mouth and bit down hard enough to break the skin before signing the contract.

"Uwaaah… that's… a bit of a chicken scratch," Shirahana stared at the bloody signature. "I can see we'll need to work on your calligraphy too."

"Why?" Naru questioned in confusion, looking up at the sisters.

"Well, you can't be Hokage and have sloppy handwriting," Tokiko explained knowingly. "It would look unprofessional and would lower your standings with the other kages."

Naru's eyes went wide at the information before rapidly nodding her head in agreement to the lessons. "Okay, I'll have the best writing ever!" she vocalized quickly.

"Why!? I tried teaching Naru calligraphy but she never listened to me!" Iruka groaned in defeat.

"Ah, the carrot and stick approach," the Hokage nodded sagely. "Iruka, it seems the two kitsune might actually be able to teach you a few things."

"Speaking of teaching, Hokage-sama," Shirahana's expression turned serious. "I believe Naru would benefit from learning the Kage Bunshin."

"Another bunshin technique?" Naru whined plaintively as she looked at the pair. "I hate the bunshins! They never work when I use them!"

"The Kage Bunshin uses more chakra than normal ones, which you should be able to use much easier," Tokiko said confidently.

Hiruzen nodded as he realized what they were getting at. "I think you're right about that," he mused in agreement. "How about it, Naru-chan, do you want me to teach you a jutsu?"

Naru's eyes shimmered in excitement before letting out a squeal of happiness. "Yes!" she cheered in response.

"I bet you're glad you figured out the secret to defeating paperwork, right, Hokage-sama?" Shirahana winked at the Hokage.

"Very much so," the sandaime nodded in agreement. "Now then, Tokiko-san, as I understand you are a taijutsu specialist, correct?"

"Ah, that's right, Hokage-sama," Tokiko confirmed with a nod. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, considering Mizuki's actions towards young Naru-chan here, I've decided to have him… _questioned_ ," the Hokage explained with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "As a result the academy is short of a taijutsu instructor for the time being, would you mind terribly taking the role for a short period."

"Uhh… sure I guess?" Tokiko replied with a nervous look. "But… wouldn't the fact that I'm not a Konoha shinobi cause trouble?"

"Not if I am the one assigning you to the position," Hiruzen replied with a small smirk. "Plus, you are a familiar of an up and coming shinobi as well."

"Ah… I guess that's true," Tokiko replied with a slight flush. "Alright then, I can do that, Hokage-sama."

"I'd be wishing for a teacher position, but I suppose that's a bit of a stretch given my area of specialization isn't quite covered in the Academy," Shirahana groaned.

Tokiko patted her sister's back. "Don't worry too much about it, Shira-chan," she told her sister comfortingly as Iruka and Hiruzen looked at the whitette curiously.

"I'm a seduction specialist and genjutsu user with some extra training in healing and ninjutsu," Shirahana explained. "I'm better at chakra control than my sister, but she has more chakra than I do. I know enough taijutsu to defend myself, but I never focused on it since my breasts can… get in the way."

"Fair enough," Hiruzen nodded in understanding. "But we do have a genjutsu specialist and only those of chunin rank are chosen for seduction missions and training."

"I suppose I'll just have to find work in the red light district instead…" Shirahana let out a heavy sigh.

"What's seduction?" Naru asked.

Tokiko hummed in thought on how to properly answer her. "It basically means using your body to draw secrets from or get close to your target," she answered finally. "It means having sex with them most of the time as well."

"Should you really be telling a kid about seduction?" Iruka looked a little pale.

"Oh! I think I know what your talking about!" Naru called out as she grinned. "You mean like this? Oiroke no Jutsu!" A plume of smoke covered Naru for a moment before it cleared away to show what looked to be an older Naru with waist length crimson hair, an hourglass figure with easily E-cupped breasts.

And most importantly, completely stark naked as she posed sexily and winked at the two mean as wisps of smoke covered her _naughty_ bits.

The men were silent for several moments, before twin jets of blood from their noses launched them into the air. They crashed to the ground with dopey grins on their faces, completely out of it.

"Not bad for a beginner, and the censorship does add a teasing element…" Shirahana was inspecting the henge closely. "I can give you a few pointers too," she decided as she poked the Henge'd Naru, smirking as she encountered actual flesh instead of an illusion.

"Indeed, it is an impressive technique…" Tokiko nodded in agreement as she inspected the henge. "Hmm, is it just me, or does it feel like our shapeshifting to you as well?"

"Yeah, this isn't any regular Henge," Shirahana nodded, cupping Naru's bust and squeezing a few times experimentally.

"Hya~!" Naru squealed in response at the foreign sensation.

"Stop that, wait till she's actually older at least," Tokiko scolded her sister lightly, bopping her on her head. "I can't believe she's using a kitsune shapeshift… I don't think it's the result of the kyuubi either, it doesn't _have_ kitsune youki…"

"Might just be because of her stupidly huge chakra reserves," Shirahana concluded, rubbing her head as she stepped back.

"Or… maybe she has a natural talent for the kitsune arts?" Tokiko suggested with a grin.

"I think the Elders are going to love her," Shirahana matched her sister's grin.

"Oh… this is going to be awesome!" Tokiko shouted cheerfully as she grinned at the baffled Naru.

* * *

" … can we demolish this entire apartment block and build a better house for Naru?" Shirahana wrinkled her nose as the group entered Naru's apartment. The entire place was in pretty bad condition - there was no water or electricity, the tatami had several patched holes in it, there were several holes in the ceiling too… and she could smell rats and cockroaches everywhere.

"I'll provide the fire," Tokiko pitched with a deep frown. "Naru-chan, gather up your belongings, you're not staying here anymore."

"H-huh? What's wrong with this place?" she questioned in confusion as she looked up at the twins.

"It's… inhumane," Shirahana growled, casually reaching out and freezing a cockroach in a block of ice. Her arms proceeded to blur, using pure chakra control to freeze every single pest she could target in the area.

"Come, Naru-chan," Tokiko said, keeping her voice calm as she pulled Naru along with her. "Let's get your things and you can stay with us."

"No maintenance at all, it smells horrible, terrible hygiene, even the outside is filthy…" Shirahana was radiating a dark aura. "I'm going to ask the Hokage if this violates any building regulations… and if it does we're tearing it the hell down."

"And I'll torch the remains," Tokiko promised with a firm nod. "But first, getting Naru-chan into our apartment."

"Purification, that's what this place needs," Shirahana declared, gathering up all the frozen pests and tossing them out a broken window. "Purification by fire…"

"Umm… this is everything," Naru informed as she came back with a single backpack and a plant in a pot held in her hands. "Is this place… really that bad?"

"Yes Naru-chan, let's get you set up in your new home, okay?" Tokiko suggested as she took hold of one of Naru's hands. "Then me and Shirahana can deal with this place."

"The sewage is backed up, no wonder it stinks!" Shirahana howled from the toilet. "Sorry Toki-chan, I can't take it anymore…" she rushed out of the apartment and threw up over the railing.

Tokiko winced at the action as she let out a sigh. "Come on, let's go home for now, Shira-chan," she encouraged. "Naru-chan already has everything she needs for now, which reminds me, we need to bring her shopping."

"Thank goodness," Shirahana groaned, leaning over the railing as it suddenly gave way. She hurriedly backed away and watched it clatter to the ground several floors down noisily. "I… can't take it anymore! I'm going to go look for Hokage-sama right this moment!" she growled, completely losing her patience and jumping off towards the Hokage Tower.

Tokiko sighed as she shook her head in response and looked down at Naru. "Come on, we might as well get you settled in while we wait for her," she said to her fellow redhead. "We can also get you some new clothes while we're at it."

"Umm… okay?" Naru replied, still looking completely lost with what just happened.

* * *

"The apartment really is in such a horrendous state?" Hiruzen and his Kage Bunshin were developing dark auras around them at the thought of the girl who was like a granddaughter to him living in such deplorable conditions. "It'll be gone by tomorrow and the landlord _will_ be punished."

"How has this not come to light for so long!?" Shirahana demanded.

"I hate to say it, but I've been too preoccupied running the village to properly monitor Naru-chan," Hiruzen hung his head. "But thanks to you helping me figure out the Kage Bunshin trick, I can afford to do a lot more now. This kind of thing won't happen again."

Shirahana relaxed a little. "Let Tokiko torch the place after you're done dismantling it. That… shit hole deserves nothing less than purification by fire."

"If it brings you peace of mind, then it will be allowed," Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Also, I'll buy it for Naru-chan after you punish the landlord," Shirahana declared. "Is there any way for us to do any shinobi jobs without actually being shinobi?"

"First, I will grant the land to Naru-chan, no payments necessary as well as a new building built, up to proper code," Hiruzen said after a moment of thought. "As for work… I'm afraid at the moment there isn't anything that you would be allowed to do without being a shinobi and Naru-chan being only an Academy Student."

"I understand," the white kitsune deflated a little. "But given you're granting it to her free of charge then I guess I won't need to be in such a hurry to earn lots of money anymore."

"But… while I may not be able to give you any work, we do have a reward system for any information on potential spies within the village," Hiruzen commented idly, as if he was talking about the weather. "Of course, that is only if the information pans out."

"I'm sure it'll pan out," Shirahana smiled mysteriously. "Shall I take part in capturing him? I can… immobilize him without him putting up a fuss."

"No," Sarutobi shook his head. "I wish to use him for our own purposes, give no indication you know who or what he is."

"Geh, alright…" Shirahana deflated again. "But I make no guarantees for his safety if he tries anything with Naru-chan."

"Of course, I understand completely," Hiruzen nodded in understanding. "Should he make any moves towards Naru-chan, feel free to take action as you feel necessary."

* * *

"Hmmm?" Shirahana blinked as she caught sight of a small figure wearing a hooded cream-coloured jacket walking alone on the streets. What luck, she decided, to run into Hinata on the streets. The Hyuuga seemed to be more than a little listless and depressed though, judging by her slumped posture.

It was odd, but given that Naru had turned out quite differently from expected it might not be farfetched for Hinata to be different as well… but the difference was quite extreme. It seemed that the young Hyuuga had, for lack of a better term, lost her will to live. She was even heading in a different direction from the Hyuuga compound.

Shirahana's eyes narrowed and she sped up to follow Hinata. Rejoining the others could wait, this seemed quite a bit more urgent.

Hinata didn't even seem to notice the kitsune in disguise that was following behind her, not even particularly making an attempt to stay hidden and sticking out like a sore thumb in the darkness because of her white hair. It was so odd that the seductress decided to simply approach the young girl directly instead.

Shirahana caught up to the young Hyuuga in several long strides and began walking beside her. No response.

"Hey, you alright?"

Still no response.

"You don't really look alright, Hinata Hyuuga," Shirahana frowned.

A sharp twitch at the Hyuuga name. "I'm no longer a Hyuuga," came a stinging cold reply.

Shirahana's frown deepened significantly. It seemed… the Hyuuga clan of this particular alternate universe had shifted up their timeline quite a bit and kicked the poor girl out far earlier than expected.

The white kitsune sighed, laying a hand gently on Hinata's shoulder and wincing as it caused her to flinch visibly. "It's clear it hurts, but do you want to talk about it with me? I'm Shirahana."

"I'm better off dead," Hinata looked up at Shirahana with soulless eyes, eliciting a flinch at the darkness within. "I'm useless."

"No, you're not useless and you're not better off dead," Shirahana steeled herself, growling slightly at the way the young girl had been abused. "The Hyuugas were wrong to disown you."

"I don't have anywhere to go. They don't want me. I'm not allowed to interact with even the branch family," Hinata whispered, still soulless. "I wanted the main family and the branch family to get along… now I can't do anything…"

So it was the powerlessness that had driven the young girl to this extent. "You… don't have anything else to live for?" Shirahana questioned, kneeling to the girl's level.

"I have nothing. Nothing to live for…" Hinata looked back down at the ground.

It was so… Hinata of her, worrying about her family even after everything that had happened. Even being disowned hadn't broken her kindness at all. Shirahana smiled sadly and hugged the young girl close. "How about… I give you something to live for? You can't do anything about your former clan's situation right now… but if you get stronger in the future you might be able to reach a point where they can't even do anything to you if you want to change things."

"I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure. Why do you think you're a failure?" Shirahana insisted.

"I'm… not as talented in the Juken as Hanabi…" Hinata shivered a little.

"It just means your talents could lie somewhere else you haven't explored yet," Shirahana countered. "Don't sell yourself short because some short-sighted idiots can't see your strength."

"I… I'm not as confident as Naru…" Hinata whispered.

Bingo, the seductress grinned. "Come with me and you'll learn to be more confident, Hinata," she patted the girl's back softly.

"You… don't think I'm useless?"

"Of course I don't. You're still a kid, you have a lot of room to grow," Shirahana assured. "And something tells me that you have a lot of potential in you just waiting to be unlocked…"

That 'something' being future knowledge of how strong the Byakugan Princess would eventually become.

"I'm… not useless?" Hinata's voice cracked, her eyes regaining a little bit of soul.

"You're not. You're just frustrated that you don't think you can do anything. We'll change that, you just need to believe in yourself a little more. Like Naru-chan."

"Like… Naru-chan…" Hinata began sobbing a little.

"Let it out, you're free to cry on me," Shirahana closed her eyes, forcing her rage back. It wasn't the time to lose control. "Crying's good for you. It's part of being human, and there's nothing wrong with being a human."

That opened up the waterworks as Hinata began to let out a wail of despair that had no business coming from a young girl. She buried herself in Shirahana's chest, muffling her cry even as the kitsune rubbed her head softly.

* * *

"Shhhh…" Shirahana hissed at Tokiko as she opened the door to their apartment, gesturing at the sleeping bluenette in her occupied arm. Her hood had fallen off during the trip, revealing her bowl cut blue hair and soft features. The headband had slipped off enough to show the Caged Bird Seal branded on her forehead.

Tokiko grimaced but nodded, pointing to the second bedroom that _had_ been her own before they took in Naru to indicate the redhead's presence. "Naru's sleeping," she whispered softly, careful not to wake Hinata.

"I'll take the couch today and surrender my bed to Hinata," Shirahana sighed. "The poor girl needs it more than I do right now."

"Sure," Tokiko replied with a sigh of her own as shook her head. "Well, looks like things are rightly fucked, aren't they?"

"Yeah, there's no guarantee any of our future knowledge will be useful now," Shirahana nodded. "If Hinata's different as well here… we're clearly not in the original Narutoverse."

"Definitely not," Tokiko agreed as she held up a book of recent history. "Just to make sure there aren't any major curveballs… like Hirashima being the asshole rather than Madara."

Shirahana did a double take. "You're actually taking the initiative to read?" the white kitsune stared dumbly at the book in Tokiko's hand. "Who are you?"

Tokiko gave her a deadpan look in response. "I'll have you know I actually _like_ reading," she replied primly. "I was just occupied with training my chakra control, elemental control and taijutsu conditioning to read too often."

Shirahana stuck out her tongue playfully. "Leave the research to me, you have class to teach tomorrow, don't you, Tokiko-sensei?"

Tokiko rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah, teaching brats how to throw a punch," she replied with a smirk. "And… apparently helping Iruka in the classroom as well… apparently Mizuki was his assistant."

"We already knew that," Shirahana pointed out. "I'll spend tomorrow with Hinata first. She won't be attending class."

"I'll tell Iruka that," Tokiko promised , glancing at Hinata with sad eyes. "I'll also take a look at the other students to see what they're like, just to make sure there are no more surprises…"

"I'll offer my contact to Hinata too," the seductress looked down at the girl she was holding. "I think we'll need Naru to interact with her more for her to recover. Seems that part of history is still the same at least."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Going to have to think of something special for Hiashi and the Hyuuga Elders," she grumbled with a shake of her head. "Doing that to an innocent girl like Hinata…"

"Count me in," Shirahana had a positively wicked grin showing her fangs.

"Go put Hinata to bed," Tokiko told her with a small grin. "I'll get started on a late dinner for us."

Shirahana nodded and headed back into her room. After a short while, she came out again with a bead of sweat on her brow and Hinata now clinging to her. "Actually, it seems I might have to eat like this and go to bed with her. She won't let me go and I don't have the heart to force her to let go."

Tokiko giggled a bit in response as she got up to move into the kitchen. "Sandwhich for you then," she replied as she began grabbed assorted ingredients, before turning to examine Hinata carefully. "And a specialty diet for her, she looks malnourished too."

"Thanks," Shirahana chuckled weakly, taking a seat at the table.

Tokiko giggled again as she finished putting a simple ham sandwich together for her sister and passed it over before getting started on her own. "Naru's going to need a special diet as well," she informed with a sigh. "Luckily, when I sent a clone to talk to Teuchi, turns out, he's been starting to make her a special type of ramen that has the needed nutrients, a recipe he shared with me."

"She shouldn't be surviving entirely on ramen though," Shirahana glanced over at Tokiko's bedroom where said ramen addict was sleeping. "We'll need to teach her that other types of food are delicious too."

"Don't worry, I got the recipe so that I can wean her off it a bit," Tokiko assured as she pulled some precooked bacon from the fridge. "I'll be making sure she eats other things as well."

"I've got some other recipes I'd like to try as well, from our old world," Shirahana said thoughtfully. "Luckily we've got mostly the same ingredients and seasonings here."

"Yup," Tokiko sighed in relief. "Now finish your sandwich and go to bed, Hinata-chan needs a real bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Shirahana mock-saluted.

* * *

Tokiko sighed gently as she stood in the kitchen of their temporary apartment, early in the morning. ' _Going to have to look for a larger place…_ ' she thought to herself as she began gathering ingredients for breakfast and lunch to start cooking.

A rustling was heard from the room Naru was in before the door creaked open, indicating the jinchuriki was awake before very light footsteps were heard going for Shirahana's room.

Tokiko opened her mouth to stop Naru from doing what the kitsune thought she was going to do, but before any noise could escape her mouth Naru barged into the white haired kitsune's room with a loud shout of. "GOOD MORNING!"

"Kyah!?" a shriek that didn't belong to Shirahana echoed through the apartment.

"Good morning… Naru… so noisy in the morning…"

"Huh? What's Hinata doing here?" Naru questioned in confusion as Tokiko groaned in response, shaking her head.

' _Not even my brother from my last life was that energetic,_ ' the redhead thought with a heavy sigh. "I'm making breakfast, so if you want to eat, clean yourselves up by the time I'm finished!" she called out aloud.

"Coffee…" Shirahana let out a moan as she staggered into the hallway, kitsune features on full display and Hinata following timidly behind while staring at her tails wide-eyed.

"Over there," Tokiko replied, pointing with one of her own tails to a steaming cup on the counter, already mixed the way her sister enjoyed it. "Good morning, Hinata-chan, the bathroom is over there on the right, go ahead and have a shower, I placed some clothes for by the sink."

"Um… alright…" Hinata shifted to staring at Tokiko's tails as she dumbly stood there, still trying to process the sight of the two obviously non-human four-tailed kitsune. "T-t-tails… fox e-e-ears…"

"We're kitsune's," Tokiko replied with a grin over her shoulder. "We can explain in a bit, go ahead and shower, you look like you can use some hot water and clean clothes."

"Okay…" Hinata finally managed to blink the awe from her eyes and head to the bathroom.

"Coffee…" Shirahana was slumped over on the counter, head resting on her breasts as she reached shakily for her coffee.

Tokiko sighed again before rolling her eyes and using onto of her tails to place the full mug in front of her sister. "Seriously, you are not a morning person," she commented dryly as she began frying eggs in a pan.

Shirahana took one sip of her coffee and immediately sat up straight. "I'm revived!" she announced cheerfully, a stark contrast from the zombie she had been a moment ago. "Ahh… nothing like coffee in the morning…"

Her sister shook her head in response. "Seriously…" she muttered to herself. "Anyways, Hinata-chan is in the bathroom cleaning up, I… _acquired_ some clothes for her last night to wear instead of those rags."

"Did you check her sizes?" Shirahana smirked, sipping gracefully away at her mug of coffee. "Maybe I should introduce her to Masane-sensei sometime…"

Tokiko rolled her yes. "Let her grow up a bit first," she scolded her lightly. "Start pushing her _too_ far in that direction so soon then you will have a Hinata-chan with _several_ mental disabilities."

"I said sometime, I didn't say in these few years," Shirahana pouted, pulling out her own contract from her bosom and setting it on the counter in preparation. "We need to find some way to get rid of that Caged Bird Seal first."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "I have a few ideas for that, but I need to look through some advanced sealing books first before I want to try it," she informed with a slight frown. "Kinda glad I started learning it actually… the anime and manga don't hold a candle with what it can do…"

"Actually… I was thinking of taking the brute force approach and burning it off with kitsune youki," Shirahana raised a hand. "It might hurt but I want to obliterate the damn thing before it has the chance to do anything to Hina-chan."

"Just… give me a week, please," Tokiko requested with a pleading look. "I don't want to take the risk of it having some kind of failsafe if something tries to break it."

"I'm quite confident I can burn it off all at once so even the failsafe can't trigger, with my chakra and youki control," Shirahana shrugged. "But yeah, probably best to analyze it first."

"I'm already working on the jutsu for that, which is why I'm asking for the week," Tokiko explained with a grateful smile, turns out, one of the basics with fuinjutsu is learning the seal scan jutsu before anything else. "Once I scan her and make sure you can burn it away all you want."

"What are you two talking about?" Naru questioned as she looked at the pair with a completely lost look on her face. "What does Hinata have to do with caged birds?"

"Oh, it's a very nasty seal the Hyuuga put on their branch family members that the main family can use to inflict a lot of pain on them," Shirahana explained grimly. "Don't worry, Naru, Toki-chan and I will be… dealing with it. And the people that thought of such a nasty thing too."

Tokiko nodded in agreement, smiling at Naru. "For now, just be gentle around Hinata-chan," she requested. "She's… been having a difficult time lately, okay?"

Naru nodded slowly in response as she considered her familiar's words.

"She needs a friend, Naru-chan. Can you be one to her? A good one?" Shirahana ruffled the young Uzumaki's red hair gently.

Naru nodded, much more eagerly in response. "Of course!" she declared happily. "I'll be the bestest friend she could ever have!"

"That's great!" Shirahana grinned. "She apparently looks up to you, so try not to corrupt her too much now with your pranks. Now that you're living with us, I hope we're excluded from your to-prank list."

"Okay!" Naru chirped in response. "I only prank those that are mean to me!"

"Alright, you should get ready to go to the Academy soon," Shirahana glanced over at the shower and smiled at the sight of Hinata apparently just having registered that Naruto was in the same apartment and now poking just her eyes out from the doorway to stare. "Hinata, don't worry about going to the Academy today, you'll be with me. My sister Toki-chan will be replacing Mizuki-sensei today as Iruka's assistant so she'll let him know you're not feeling well and won't be going."

"B-B-But… I feel alright now…"

"No buts, you're not physically worn out but you're mentally worn-out, and that's just as dangerous," Shirahana put her foot down hard.

Tokiko smiled kindly at the pale eyed girl as she gestured for her to sit at the table as she place a meal of bacon and eggs down with some toast in the center. "Come on and eat," she said. "Sorry, I don't know how you like your eggs, so I hope you don't mind sunny side up."

"Nnn," Hinata nodded shyly, walking over to the table clad in a simple white shirt and lavender pants that Tokiko had picked out for her. "T-Thank you for the f-food…"

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan," Tokiko assured her, smiling at her brightly. "Naru-chan, you better get your butt into the shower, Iruka-san told me about your tendency to be late!"

"N-N-N-N-Naru-chan, g-g-g-g-g-g-good lu-luck…" Hinata stammered, going bright red.

Shirahana smirked knowingly at the former Hyuuga, causing her blush to spread even further.

Naru beamed at the heiress before moving to the shower to have her own turn. "I will, I hope you have a good day too, Hinata-chan!" she declared while she walked.

"So… you like Naru-chan?" Shirahana whispered in Hinata's ear, causing her to freeze in shock and began stammering incoherently.

"It's quite alright if you do," Tokiko informed with a grin as she continued to cook. "And it isn't hard to see why either, with her sunny personality and never say die attitude."

"And we're not going to judge you for being into girls," Shirahana smiled. "Not when we're bisexual ourselves."

"I-I-I-I-It's not like that!" Hinata hurriedly squawked indignantly, covering her face in shame.

Tokiko giggled in response. "Don't worry about it," she assured the girl, ruffling her hair a bit as she placed a plate of food on the table for Shirahana. "Stop teasing Hinata-chan and have your breakfast, Shira-chan."

Shirahana pouted, but began digging into her breakfast daintily. "Hinata-chan, would you like to become my summoner?" she paused to ask after a short while, nudging her contract in front of the former Hyuuga.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked, halfway through a strip of bacon.

"We're kitsunes of the summon realm," Tokiko clarified. "She wants to make a familiar contract with you."

"A-A-A-A familiar contract!? W-W-W-With me!?" Hinata gasped, staring at the contract incredulously.

"Yup," Shirahana grinned, patting Hinata's back encouragingly. "I'd like to do something for you after seeing the mess you've been through."

"But… someone like me will only be a burden… you should get someone stronger to sign it…" Hinata whispered, pushing the contract away.

"Stop that," Tokiko scolded her lightly, lightly bopping her on her head. "Shira-chan saw something in you, something that made her confident enough to give you that contract."

"Y-Y-Y-You don't want me…?" Shirahana began putting on a grand act of teary-eyed sobbing that caused the former Hyuuga to flinch.

"Ummm… a-a-a-are you r-r-r-really sure about this…?" Hinata whimpered, trying not to look at the overly dramatic kitsune.

"She wouldn't offer it if she wasn't," Tokiko replied with a smile, patting her head.

"Yup, I wouldn't," Shirahana abruptly stopped her theatrics to push the contract back in front of Hinata. "Just sign in blood here and I promise I'll become your familiar and stick with you through thick and thin."

"O-Okay…" Hinata nodded slowly, staring at the contract as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit it before signing her name on the contract.

"Good, now you can summon me whenever you want," Shirahana grinned as she rolled the contract back up and proceeded to slide it back into her cavernous bosom. "I'll teach you how to do it later. It's a youki-based contract so it'll be a bit different from your average summoning technique."

"That reminds me, we're going to have to do the blood exchange to give them access to youki," Tokiko commented idly as she sighed. "So much to do…"

"They'll be all the better for it though," Shirahana smiled, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Though… it sounds like the kind of cliched ritual that might cause some side effects. There aren't any logs remaining in the library documenting the ritual, so we have no way to actually find out until it happens…"

Tokiko shrugged in response. "It'll have to wait until we take that seal off her forehead though," she pointed out. "Don't want that interfering with it anyways."

"Ah, by the way…" Shirahana had a sudden brainwave. "Hinata, I know you're really good at studying if you put your head to it, but I want you to pass the shinobi exam with the bare minimum of marks."

"W-Why?" Hinata gasped.

"In one part, to keep attention from being brought upon yourself," Tokiko replied with a shrug. "And secondly, how better to get your opponent to underestimate you?"

"Thirdly… this isn't known to most people, you know that shinobi teams historically consist of three people, right?" Shirahana added, getting a nod from Hinata. "One of them is formed by the top genin of the year group, one male and one female, along with the lowest-scoring genin."

"And I am aiming to make sure Naru-chan is on top of the ranking board," Tokiko informed with an ominous grin.

"So we're going to get you in the same team as Naru-chan," Shirahana whispered in a steaming Hinata's ears. "No need to be so embarrassed, just admit that you _want_ to be in the same team as the person you… _look up to_ already…"

Hinata looked at the ground, covering her face but nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, once you're on the team together, you won't have to hold back anymore," Tokiko added with a grin. "And you can show those idiots how wrong they were for casting you out."

"And I'll train you properly to make sure that you know exactly what to do to be the absolute dead last," Shirahana smirked. "And of course, what to do to be on par with Naru-chan. No one else can be lower than you in score if you want to be with her, so eliminate all possibility of that happening by getting the exact lowest score possible to pass with. I have confidence that you can do it, Hinata-chan!"

"Nnn…" Hinata nodded weakly, wondering if training under the obvious pervert was actually such a good idea…

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

"Hmmm?" Shirahana looked out the window, pausing halfway through stroking a sleeping Hinata's head on her lap. "Oh, it's that time? It's my first time doing this though…"

The white kitsune stretched a little, before staring at a camera that had been set up in the room. "Of course, we don't own the Naruto franchise, go figure," she declared in monotone. "This is pure fanfiction after all!"

Shirahana waited for a moment before relaxing a little. "Is that alright? Well, onto the actual chapter we go then! I hope I don't have to do this boring stuff too often… maybe I'll get Toki-chan to help me out sometimes too."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Settle down, kids!" Iruka called out as he entered the classroom, casting small glances back outside.

"Kyaaah! Sasuke-kun's as cool as ever today!"

"Troublesome."

*munch munch munch*

"Sasuke-kun, go out on a date with me!"

"No, he's going out with me!"

"Hnn."

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead.

Naru, recognizing her teacher's irritation, quickly closed her eyes and covered her ears before Iruka's head grew three sizes to shout at the class.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BRATS!"

Such was the force behind the yell that it caused a strong gust to blow through the room comically. The class immediately fell silent.

"Took you long enough," Iruka grumbled. "Well, Mizuki-sensei has been fired, so we're bringing in a new substitute for him with the Hokage's approval. I'll let her introduce herself to you," he made a beckoning gesture at a figure standing outside the classroom.

"Hello everyone!" Tokiko greeted cheerfully as she entered the classroom, a slight bounce in her step to make her curves jiggle noticeably as she joined Iruka at the front of the class. "My name is Tokiko Yoko, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Uwaaaah…"

"I'm in heaven."

"So big…"

"I'm jealous."

"She'd better not try to take Sasuke-kun away from us!"

"Grk… I've lost…"

"Stop that, you're giving the brats weird thoughts," Iruka smacked Tokiko on the head none too gently.

Tokiko replied with a giggle as she winked at Iruka. "Oh they'll be seeing them do more than bounce soon enough," she commented teasingly. "Especially if I'm to teach them taijutsu."

"Troublesome."

"Keep it to a minimum, damned pervert," Iruka groaned, already feeling an incoming headache. "I guess at least your sister isn't in a teaching role, none of the brats would be able to pay any attention."

"No promises," Tokiko chuckled in response. "But don't worry, they will find me to be quite the task master when it comes to… _discipline._ "

"She has a sister!"

"And Iruka-sensei says we wouldn't be able to focus if she was here!"

"That means…"

"PIPE DOWN YOU BRATS!" Iruka pulled out his signature Big Head Jutsu again.

Tokiko giggled in response, winking to the grinning Naru as she looked over the cowering classroom. "So, what's first on the agenda, Iruka-san?" she questioned politely.

"Homeroom. Then we've got revision on the three jutsu required to pass the exam, and then taijutsu practice afterwards," Iruka sighed, rubbing his head in exasperation as it was clear Tokiko was going to rile up the entire class on purpose later on.

Tokiko gave him a wry smirk in response to his exasperation. "Shall I start taking attendance?" she questioned, gesturing to the class. "I know Hinata-chan isn't going to be here, Shira-chan is helping her move into our place."

"I see," Iruka sighed again. "Take care of her."

"Of course we will," Tokiko assured as she picked up the attendance sheet. Scanning the sheet she recognized a few names before she began calling out the assorted student's names.

* * *

"Haaaaah!"

"Oryaaaaa!"

"I'm not so sure the kids are going to learn anything like that," Iruka muttered from where he was watching several of the students charging Tokiko in what was quickly becoming a wild melee.

Tokiko giggled as she gracefully weaved through the attacks, deflecting some into their fellow classmates. "There is a lesson here, but they don't seem to be learning it," she stated chidingly as she got behind Ino and used a single finger to tip her balance off, sending her sprawling into Sakura. "Are you saying you can't see it, Iruka-san?"

"Yeah, and the lesson right now is that they can't beat you at all. Hold back a little more!" Iruka groaned, deflecting a sloppy punch from one of the civilian kids. "Masato, put a bit more strength into it!"

"That's not the only lesson Iruka-san," Tokiko announced with a disappointed look. "What is it that Konoha has always encouraged with their shinobi?"

"But that isn't the point of this les…" Iruka paused for a moment, contemplating the words. "Oh, fine. Best for them to get started on it anyway…"

"Shouldn't it have been the _first_ thing they learned?" Tokiko questioned skeptically as she blocked a vicious kick from Sasuke before grabbing his ankle and throwing him into Chouji.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Well, in this particular lesson we usually focus on one-on-one combat, and _that_ is usually taught after they've graduated and formed their genin teams," Iruka pointed out, parrying a kick and firing off a light jab at the kid facing him. Light in a relative term, it was still enough force to knock him over. "You need to practice more!"

Tokiko frowned as the assorted fangirls rabidly swarmed her, throwing punches and kicks at random in their anger. "Iruka-san, I may end up… _borrowing_ some of the girls in this class for… _special lessons_ ," she announced calmly as with a series of perfect textbook punches dropped several of them instantly.

As one, the fangirl squad lying on the ground felt chills running through their spines.

"Please do," Iruka winced. "Maybe listening to a grown woman like you might actually knock some proper sense into them."

"Thank you, Iruka-san," Tokiko replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Now… I wonder if any of them actually realize what they're supposed to be doing? Even with us talking about it loudly."

"Grrrrr… Chouji, Shikamaru, let's do this!" Ino growled out as she got back up. "Tokiko-sensei is pissing me off!"

"Okay…"

"Troublesome."

"Oho?" Tokiko grinned as she raised an eyebrow, slipping into an actual stance, bringing her left hand in a fist up next to her ribs as the right was ahead of her, angled down towards the ground as she bent her knees in preparation for movement.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio rushed in from three directions at once, showing the teamwork honed since their parents' generation as they launched a coordinated taijutsu assault on the kitsune in disguise. A chubby fist came from head-on, while Shikamaru went for a leg sweep from Tokiko's rear left side and Ino fired off a high kick from the rear right.

A breath escaped Tokiko's lips as she _moved_. One moment she had been standing in her stance, in the next she had stepped into the punch sent by Chouji, diverting it upwards with her lowered right hand and leaving his chest wide open. She took advantage of it as her left fist jabbed out quickly, hitting him in the solar plexus, causing him to drop.

In the next moment, her left leg slid along her ground, intercepting Shikamaru's leg sweep before her hand shot out in a palm thrust that sent the Nara face up on the ground, rather short of breath and wondering what just happened.

In the final moment, Tokiko showed off a _very_ impressive amount of flexibility by lifting her right leg up to hook her leg around Ino's head as she was airborne from her kick before bringing her back to the ground.

"Well done with that," Tokiko announced as she settled herself, clapping the dust off of her hands.

"Ah, I'm out," Shikamaru realized, lying on the ground looking up at the clouds. "This is a nice spot for a nap…"

"Lazy… ass…" Ino groaned, holding her ringing head gingerly as she struggled to get back on her feet.

Choji was out cold and didn't respond.

"Hey… did you see her…?"

"… I did."

"Best sensei ever."

"So… can anyone tell me why I had to get a bit more serious against them?" Tokiko questioned in a lecturing tone as she looked over the students.

Confused looks all around. And some blushing faces.

Tokiko sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Children," she said in a firm tone. "While I may show things off… I expect your _full_ and _undivided_ attention to the lesson at hand when I am teaching, _understood_?" she questioned, punctuating it with a small flare of killing intent.

The students stood ramrod straight in fear as they shouted, "Yes, sensei!"

"Good, now… I will explain the lesson just this once before we start sparring again," she announced, her voice firm as she paced in front of them. "The lesson, is teamwork… it has always been shown in history that working as a team, even those who are individually weaker than their enemy, can overcome said enemy by aiding one another. For example, the Sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, had encountered Hanzo of the Salamander who was strong enough to beat back _armies_ of shinobi and they not only survived due to their teamwork, but he _acknowledge_ their strength by naming them the Sannin because of that teamwork."

The children looked quite a bit thoughtful. Even Naru was watching with sparkly eyes over from where she was waiting for her turn with Iruka.

" _That_ is what I am trying to teach you, by all of you massing together, I didn't have to put in very much effort," Tokiko continued. "But when Ino-chan, Chouji-kun, and Shikamaru-kun coordinated their attacks, I actually had to put in effort to counter their attacks."

"But sensei, you're too strong anyway and we can't beat you even if we work together…" one of the civilians piped up.

"With three of you, perhaps, but an entire classroom of you?" Tokiko questioned with a raised eyebrow. "All it takes is one lucky strike, or one unlucky movement, and the entire course of battle can change."

"Sasuke-kun could have taken you out in one hit!" one particularly defiant fangirl called out.

A small tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"Enough of that," Tokiko snarled, glaring at the fangirl with an angry look. "Even on my worst day and on his best he would not be able to beat me alone as he is now. Iruka-san, I'd like to recommend this girl for redoing the year over since she doesn't seem to understand what it means being a Shinobi."

"What!? You can't do this to me! I'm the eldest daughter of the Hirotaka merchant family!" the girl squawked.

"You stopped being that when you joined the academy to become a kunoichi of Konohagakure," Tokiko shot her statement down harshly. "All of you are now potential weapons for the Hokage to use as he sees fit. Granted, he is a kinder Kage than some of the ones in other countries in the past, but make no mistake, should the Hokage order you to, you are expected to kill at his command."

"I'm sure Sasuke-ku-"

"If you don't want to pull your own weight on the battlefield, get out of the Academy," Sasuke finally growled out.

Utter silence.

"Well said, Sasuke-kun," Tokiko said with an approving nod. "Tell me something, Sasuke-kun, when it comes down to it, in a battle against the enemy, would you risk the lives of your teammates, to save a single dead weight who is only calling out your name and doing nothing else?"

"I'm not helping anyone who gets in my way," Sasuke replied shortly, folding his arms.

Tokiko smiled and patted his head gently as the assorted fangirls looked heartbroken. "Shinobi are not samurai, they are not here to play at being prince charming and 'save the princess' to whisk away for marriage," she announced coldly. "Until I see actual spine in your backs, I will only beat you like a punching bag until you either grow one, or dropout."

"Yes… sensei…" the fangirls said lifelessly.

"Good, everyone else, work with Iruka-san on your forms," Tokiko instructed. "Those of you that chose to waste this village's time and money at playing shinobi will be remaining here with me."

"Hnnn," Sasuke grunted and made to head over to Iruka while the lifeless fangirls made no attempt to follow him.

"Now… shall we get started with your special lesson?" Tokiko questioned as she cracked her knuckles and grinned viciously at the gathered girls.

"Sensei… please punish me…" one of the girls was breathing rather heavily. "I think… I've been converted…"

"Geh."

Tokiko stared at the girl with disbelieving eyes for a moment. "I… huh… did not see this happening," she muttered to herself. "But since this is supposed to be a punishment, you have to sit this out since you seem to enjoy it so much."

"Umm… can I sit this out too? I think I've also been converted," another girl in the front row raised her hand.

Tokiko glared at the girl and slammed her fist into her gut. "No you haven't," she said with narrowed eyes. "Don't think you can lie to me like that."

The girl collapsed to the ground, clutching her abused gut and gasping for breath.

"Alright then, are you all just going to sit there!?" Tokiko barked loudly at the others. "Come at me!"

* * *

"Welcome home!" Shirahana greeted. "You look worn out, hold on while I finish making dinner…"

Tokiko sighed as she took a seat at the table, Naru going off towards the bathroom to clean herself up. "Fucking… fangirls," the disguised kitsune groaned. "Just a heads up, we'll probably be hearing from the civilian council soon enough."

"Ah, fangirls," Shirahana let out a suffering sigh as she stirred a pot of stew. "I thought the rotten ones were bad enough…"

"Well, good news is, I started breaking some of them, like they _should_ have been," Tokiko informed as she rubbed her forehead. "Spent half the day beating the shit out of them."

"Let's change the subject a little. How'd Naru-chan do?" Shirahana asked as Hinata came out of Shirahana's room, yawning a little.

"She does well in the physical portions when learning," the redhead informed. "But her real issue is keeping her interest in book and theoretical learning. Her large chakra reserve makes it hard for her to sit still and focus properly."

"Well, we kind of expected that. We just need to figure out ways to make use of her kinesthetic learning," Shirahana shrugged, turning off the stove and taking the pot off to set on the dining table. "I let Hinata have the day off just resting, she really made good use of it…"

"Oh?" Tokiko questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What did you two get up to today?"

"Hinata likes my lap," Shirahana stuck out her chest proudly.

Hinata went red.

"What did you do?" Tokiko groaned, her hands covering her eyes.

"Nothing, just let her sleep on my lap?" Shirahana blinked in confusion. "It's a perfectly innocent thing to do."

Tokiko eyed her sister for a moment in suspicion before sighing. "Alright then, just be ready tomorrow," she commented. "Like I said, after what I did today, I can imagine some civilians trying to overstep their bounds."

"If they come here to mob you, I'm genjutsu-ing the hell out of them," Shirahana growled, loading a dish up with some stir fried vegetables. "But enough of that, it's dinnertime."

"Thank you," Tokiko said gratefully as she began to dig into the meal. "I'm starving!"

"T-T-Thank you for the food…" Hinata whispered as well from the chair beside Shirahana.

"So, you feel up for coming back to school tomorrow, Hinata-chan?" Tokiko questioned the girl with a kind smile.

Hinata nodded quietly.

"Alright then, I look forward to teaching you tomorrow," the kitsune informed. "What about you, Shira-chan, any plans?"

"I'll spend a bit more time in the library researching history," Shirahana said thoughtfully. "So far I haven't really found any work opportunities yet though. Just staying at home all the time isn't really an exciting prospect…"

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Mm, also, Sasuke-san shows some good potential," she commented with a smile. "It may take some work and what we discussed before, but… I think he shows promise."

"Sasuke's a jerk though," Naru complained childishly as she got out of the shower, wiping her hair dry.

"Don't be like that, he'll be your comrade in the future if you can perform well during the exam," Shirahana ruffled the younger redette's hair. "Besides, we'll be trying to make him less of an emo jerk."

Tokiko giggled at the jinchuuriki. "Give him some time and you'll see a completely different person," she assured, grinning impishly.

Hinata had completely clammed up when Naru had exited the shower and was now finding her dinner _very_ interesting to study.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naru asked, seeing the shy girl clam up.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" Hinata squeaked, digging into her food at a rapid pace to disguise her nervousness.

Naru tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and began eating her dinner. "You shoulda seen Tokiko-sensei in class today, she was kicking _everyone's_ butts so easily!" she said excitedly with a wide smile.

"I'm sure she was, she's a taijutsu expert after all," Shirahana chuckled. "You're still at least a decade too early to even try beating her."

Tokiko winked at Naru who looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm also adept with ninjutsu, specifically fire ninjutsu, plus I am a fair hand at fuuinjutsu," the kitsune elaborated.

"Fuuinjutsu?" Naru questioned, sounding the word out carefully as she tilted her head in confusion from the unknown word. "What's that?"

"It's the kind of thing we use to write storage seals and explosive tags," Shirahana elaborated, placing her hand on her shoulder for a moment before a small glow lit up and a set of writing supplies poofed out from a concealed seal. "Those are just some of the basics though, there are other more advanced stuff… although I think kitsune are probably just naturally good at it as well. Most of us can do the basic fuuinjutsu in our sleep. And storage seals might be advanced for humans…"

"Cool…" Naru breathed as she stared at the spot Shirahana unsealed her supplies.

"It can also do _so_ much more than that," Tokiko sighed with a wistful look. "Traps, transport, heck, the Yondaime Hokage figured out how to use it for _teleportation_ , even we kitsune can't do that… kinda jealous to be honest…"

"I've actually got a big storage seal tattooed between my breasts, but it's a little hard to show," Shirahana revealed, reaching into her bosom and pulling out a long naginata that very obviously would not actually fit there. "Toki-chan, maybe you could try looking at it from a different perspective. It might not actually be actual teleportation… just shortening the distance between two points?"

"You mean wormhole theory?" Tokiko replied with a small frown of thought. "That… would make sense… hmm… pass me the pen and paper please?"

"Right," Shirahana withdrew a stack of paper and a pen from the storage seal on her shoulder and passed it to Tokiko. "Ah, this seal on my shoulder is specifically for my fuuinjutsu supplies so I don't get confused."

Tokiko accepted the papers and pen and quickly began sketching out assorted notes and formulas. "The thing is though, fuuinjutsu is almost like a completely different language of mathematics, formulas and sciences," Tokiko muttered with frown as she continued to write. "So you have to study very hard to do the more advanced stuff."

"So Naru-chan, Hina-chan, if you want to learn to do all the cool stuff in fuuinjutsu, you'll need to study very hard," Shirahana smiled at the young children who were staring at them very intently. "And Naru-chan… you'll need to improve your calligraphy. One bad stroke can be the difference between a storage seal and an implosion bomb seal. We both made our fair share of that particular mistake during training…"

"I don't think Kikyo-sensei will ever forgive us for that," Tokiko winced at the thought of their fuuinjutsu instructor. "It was quite the mess we made…"

"Which is why we'll be waiting until after you graduate as genin before we teach you anything beyond the human level of basic fuuinjutsu," Shirahana declared. "For now it won't hurt for you to learn just the theory though. And practice your calligraphy, we can just use normal ink instead of sealing ink for that, no worries."

"Okay!" Naru chirped, eager to learn the art that made her hero so famous in life. "I'll work extra hard then to master my writing!"

Tokiko smiled indulgently at her. "Good to hear, Naru-chan, and I _will_ know if you're slacking off, okay?" she retorted with a firm look.

"U-understood!" Naru stammered a bit at the look before recovering herself and digging into her food with a renewed vigour.

"Such good kids we have…" Shirahana shed a fake tear and wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Tokiko chuckled in response as the two kids blushed. "Considering we're _technically_ younger than them I don't think we can call them that," she countered with a grin.

"I know, but we kitsune age faster anyway, right?" Shirahana grinned.

"Eh?" came shocked looks from the two children.

"Oh, we never told you? We're only seven years old now," the white kitsune revealed nonchalantly.

"We look older than our actual age," Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Shapeshifting is so helpful."

"S-S-S-S-S-Seven!?"

"EHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

Hinata looked around the room warily, her eyes lingering especially long on the large sealing array drawn right in the middle. It still smelled of ink slightly given that it was freshly drawn by the redheaded kitsune currently making the final adjustments. There could be no mistakes after all - this was to remove her Caged Bird Seal and any mistake could lead to her death.

It was natural for her to be at least a little apprehensive about it…

"Don't worry, Hina-chan," Tokiko said soothingly as she made a few more brush strokes. "I triple checked everything about this seal, even did a test run on some animals, it'll work."

"Hey wait, to test it on animals you'd have to know how to do the original Caged Bird Seal in the first place…" Shirahana blinked, looking on from behind Hinata with her arms around the younger girl.

Tokiko grinned at her sister. "Well… I _may_ have borrowed a scroll or two from the Hyuuga," she commented innocently.

"You thieving son of a… daughter of a vixen," Shirahana gasped, correcting herself halfway through. "Awesome."

Tokiko flashed her sister a 'V' sign with her fingers. "I learned more than how to punch and set things on fire," she said with a giggle.

"Great, then let's get this seal off Hina-chan," Shirahana hugged Hinata gently, then left her in the middle of the primary sealing circle while she moved opposite her sister into one of the control circles, studying the sealing array.

Hinata swallowed loudly, sitting down in the middle of the sealing circle. "Alright…"

Tokiko took in a breath as she made several handsigns before slamming her hands onto the ground near the array that began to light up. " **Sealing Art: Caged Seal Release!** " she intoned as she focused all of her chakra into the seal surrounding Hinata.

Shirahana joined in at the exact same time, though she was playing the part of a chakra and youki battery more than anything.

"Nnnnngh…" Hinata squirmed in discomfort, clutching her forehead.

"Hold still, Hina-chan, please," Tokiko breathed as her closed eyes fluttered a bit. "Alright, I'm adding in the youki now, it may feel like you're burning, but please, bear with it, Hina-chan," she requested.

The sealing circle began to emit a faint red glow as youki poured into it from the two kitsune. The glow spread from the outermost ring to the innermost, before Hinata herself began to glow as well. It was especially strong around her forehead, and she began to breathe rather heavily.

"This… is nothing compared to how otou-sama… treated me…" she whispered, clenching her fists.

"That's the spirit, Hina-chan," Shirahana murmured, though her eye twitched at the reminder of the fact that her contractor had been abused before.

Tokiko's lips were moving as she guided the mixture of youki and chakra through the seal and into Hinata's chakra, slowly grinding down the holds that the Caged Bird Seal had on her. "I'm almost done," she whispered as she continued to break the seal down.

The seal on Hinata's forehead was visibly flaking away bit by bit as the chakra and youki mixture from the two kitsune eroded away at it while disabling all the failsafes - and there were a lot of those, no thanks to the paranoid Hyuuga. "Was that seriously a component to permanently blind the victim? Nasty…" Shirahana flinched.

Fortunately Hinata was paying too much attention to her raging headache to hear that - the girl had taken a meditation pose and was forcibly controlling her breathing and focusing on holding the pain back.

"Almost…" Tokiko panted as she kept trying to keep control of the youki. "Alright done! Pull the youki back, Shira-chan!"

Shirahana let out a grunt as the red glow faded away, moving back towards the outer ring of the seal. "Nice work," she grinned, watching the seal on Hinata's forehead completely fade away.

Tokiko gasped for breath as she collapsed back and onto her shapely rear. "That was exhausting," she groaned out. "How's Hina-chan?"

"Hina-chan?" the white kitsune called out.

No response.

"Oh shit," Tokiko gasped as she looked up. "Don't tell me she's…"

Hinata slowly toppled over, most definitely unconscious.

"Dead asleep, never mind," Tokiko grunted in response. "Pass me some ink, I need to put a dummy seal in place to make sure the Hyuuga don't notice anything."

"Here," Shirahana passed over the requested ink. "I'm just glad they'll never be able to hurt her using that blasted seal again."

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "It will twinge when they try to use it, letting Hina-chan know to act like it's working," she explained tiredly. "But other than that, nothing."

"I guess I'll go let Naru-chan know we're done then," Shirahana got to her feet. "Hope Hina-chan recovers soon so I can sacrifice her to keep Naru-chan occupied…"

Tokiko groaned. "She has _way_ too much energy," she sighed in agreement. "I _almost_ feel sorry for the one she decides to have sex with."

"Hina-chan doesn't really seem energetic, but somehow she can keep up with Naru-chan without a problem…" Shirahana sighed as well. "Power of love, I guess? Cliche much?"

Tokiko snorted slightly in response. "Who knows," she said, shrugging. "Alright, there, now… time for a nap… that was exhausting."

"Oi, you sacrificing me to Naru-chan?" Shirahana froze.

Tokiko turned to look at her with a deadpan. "All _you_ had to do was be a battery, I had to not only supply my own, but _control_ all of it," she pointed out. "I am mentally _gone_."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Shirahana slumped over in total defeat. "I'm probably going to be dead tomorrow morning."

Tokiko nodded in understanding. "I'll be up and making breakfast then," she assured. "... I actually can't wait for Naru-chan to start having sex, maybe then she can expend her energy with someone else…"

"You and me both," Shirahana grumbled, opening the door which also lifted the soundproofing seal and revealed an eagerly waiting Naru. Like walking right into the lion's maw.

* * *

"Another day and more papers to grade, eh, Iruka-kun?" Tokiko questioned her fellow teacher with a tired grin, having been convinced to become a more permanent part of the Academy staff. "How many mistakes have you seen so far?"

"I can't believe the brats are still making this basic mistake with the names of the first and second Hokages…" Iruka groaned, rubbing his head in exasperation. "Naru-chan's improved a lot since you two took her in though, I'm still amazed at how she's getting perfect scores on every test now… and not a single issue with the three Academy jutsu anymore, even."

Tokiko giggled in response. "The biggest challenge was her chakra control," she admitted with a small sigh. "It took her learning water walking to manage to get enough control to do the basic Clone jutsu… even then she still needs to do a dozen in order to not overload it."

"She's learned the Shadow Clone jutsu already though, hasn't she?" Iruka asked. "I haven't seen her using it at all, and I actually consider it a perfectly acceptable substitute for the basic Clone jutsu during the exams. I believe Suna also accepts the Sand Clone jutsu, so long as it's a Clone variation."

"We know that, but it's better she learns how to better control her chakra now rather than when she has even more of it," Tokiko countered with a grin. "She's also been making good progress in her calligraphy, we can get her started on basic fuuinjutsu soon!"

A knock on the window.

"Oh, hey Shira-chan!" Tokiko greeted as she looked over to the window the a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Good evening, I heard you both were working overtime today so I came to bring dinner," the white kitsune greeted, holding up a set of bentos. "I made one for Iruka-san as well."

"You didn't have to…" Iruka protested a little but sighed as Tokiko opened the window to let Shirahana in and the latter nonchalantly placed a bento in front of him.

"I insist," Shirahana giggled, sharing a small wink with Tokiko. "I even made yours specially!"

Tokiko giggled as they opened their bentos, Iruka's eyes widening as his was shown to have a fox themed bento with numerous heart shaped items inside of it. "Uhh… is this meant for Tokiko-san?" he questioned with a nervous look.

"Nope, it's yours," Shirahana shook her head, smirking saucily. "Toki-chan's bento has always had those hearts inside anyway since I started making bentos."

Tokiko giggled as she showed off her own similarly themed one. "Go ahead and eat up Iruka-kun," she suggested with a wink. "We'll need the energy tonight."

"T-Tonight?" Iruka broke out in cold sweat as he shakily took up the chopsticks Shirahana had included with the bento. The implications were far too obvious for him to ignore, and he hadn't missed the way Tokiko had been looking at him almost hungrily during the lessons they taught together. The other teachers were looking on seemingly impassively… but one or two were starting to leak killing intent directed at him.

"Ufufufufufu~" Shirahana smirked, covering her mouth with a hand daintily. "My, my, Iruka-san, must we sisters spell it out for you?"

The killing intent directed at him began to intensify.

"Erk," his voice cut out as he tried to reply.

"Hmm~, I think we need to make it obvious," Tokiko told her sister as she stood up from her seat. "Does this tell you what we want?" she questioned as she undid the obi holding her top closed, freeing her breasts to bounce as she pulled the shirt off.

Several nosebleeds propelled the other male teachers into the ceiling, while the female ones just looked on with scandalized expressions.

"Not in the staff room!" Iruka whispered frantically, looking away. "Why… urk… just… cover yourself up!" he yelled, trying to stop himself from looking back at the kitsune in disguise.

Tokiko giggled in response as she gripped Iruka's shoulder. "Well, let's get going Iruka-kun," she announced as she grinned at him. "We do need you to do _something_ after all."

"Uh… um…" a very flustered Iruka got out as he made a hand seal, completely unsure of how to deal with the situation. "Substitution!"

And the flustered teacher was promptly replaced with a log.

"I'll get the anti-Substitution seal ready," Shirahana declared primly, packing up her empty bento and Iruka's untouched one as if nothing had happened.

Tokiko sighed as she shook her head and quickly closed up her top and redid her obi. "I placed a tracking seal on him too," she informed with a nod. "Shall we begin the hunt, sister?"

"Oh yes, we shall," Shirahana had a saucy grin as she finished drawing a sealing tag. "I almost didn't think he'd run like that… but you did kind of surprise him a bit too much flashing him. I mean, look what you did to the other teachers," she gestured at the unconscious bodies with their heads stuck in the ceiling comically. "This is like something out of some gag comedy manga."

Tokiko giggled with a teasing expression on her face. "Oh, you know how _excited_ I get in public," she replied as they began heading for the door.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't do for you to get _too_ excited and accidentally reveal your kitsune features," Shirahana whispered. "Plus we'd get into all kinds of trouble with the Hokage if he caught wind of this…"

Tokiko grinned at her sister in response. "Oh, I don't think he'll mind _too_ much if we borrow Iruka-kun to scratch an itch," she countered. "What do you think he uses that crystal ball for?"

Shirahana shivered as a trickle of fluids ran down her thighs. "Great, you got my itch up again talking about it…" she groaned as she looked up at the sky. "Hokage-sama and all the readers, enjoying the show?" she giggled.

"Readers?" Tokiko questioned her sister with a raised eyebrow. "You feeling alright, Shira-chan?"

"Well, how else would I explain this feeling of constantly being watched?" Shirahana pouted. "Though I haven't felt it for the past few months, it just came back a moment ago when I entered the staff room. My gut tells me we're being read!"

Tokiko rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever, come on, let's go get Iruka-kun," she said, urging her sister along. "I'm not waiting any more for this."

"Right, right," Shirahana giggled. "Naru-chan and Hina-chan are practicing together in the training ground, we won't be interrupted…"

* * *

"Hokage-sama!?"

The Hokage was passed out on his chair in his office, in front of his crystal ball with a trickle of blood leaking from his nose.

* * *

This was bad. This was sooooooo bad…

He'd ran away on reflex, despite the part of him that was a man screaming at him to simply take the chance. After all, the two kitsune in disguise were unparalleled beauties by Konoha standards… but he'd always been too busy with his job to even consider romance and the sudden attack had blindsided him completely. He simply didn't have enough time to think.

"Ugh… what am I going to do…?" he groaned as he walked through the Konoha shopping district.

"Have some fun with us," a voice breathed heatedly into his ear as he felt a pair of breasts being pressed into his back as Tokiko wrapped herself around him from behind.

A shiver ran down Iruka's spine and he hurriedly made the sign for a Substitution, only to blink in shock when it didn't trigger. "E-Eh?" he got out.

"Blocking a Substitution using fuuinjutsu is easy to us…" Shirahana purred, patting the tag on his shoulder as she made her presence known in front of him, pressing herself against his front. He gulped loudly feeling another set of huge breasts… and Shirahana's abnormally huge nipples that always showed through her clothes pressed against his chest. "Why are you running, Iruka-san? We're not going to do anything bad to you…"

"Rather… I think you'll find it quite… pleasurable," Tokiko suggested as she rubbed against him. "So.. why are you running from us? Don't you want a threesome with twins?"

"Grkkrk," Iruka was fighting a losing battle with his manly desires, but it was quite… hard to resist the two very, very well-endowed sisters all but throwing themselves at him. "T-T-Think about it a bit more! Do you really want that!? It's… It's not something to be given away so easily!"

"Of course we're sure," Tokiko informed with a chuckle. "We chose you for that exact reason, now stop resisting us…"

"And besides, you're the only one we can trust ourselves to have sex with because you already know our secret and won't freak out if we lose control of our shapeshifting and end up revealing ourselves as kitsune in the middle of it…" Shirahana giggled, rubbing her thigh against a certain hard object between his legs.

"Uuuugh…" Iruka was having to force himself to hold his nosebleed in as he was dragged away against his will.

* * *

Miles away, in some shadowy corner of the Elemental Nations a white haired giant of a man with two thin red lines on his cheeks blinked as he looked over towards Konoha, his eyes wide. "Someone is getting a threesome with hot twins," he breathed to himself in awe. "Go young man, go and achieve the dream of all warm blooded men!"

"There he is, get'em!" An angry voice called out as a shinobi pointed in the white haired man's direction making him curse before hightailing it out of the area.

* * *

Tokiko giggled as the pair finally managed to drag Iruka into their apartment, now situated in the newly constructed apartment building that was owned by Naru, although the Hokage managed it for the time being. "Come on now, Iruka-kun~" she moaned out into his ear as she dragged the zipper for his chuunin vest down. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Let's… let's not be too hasty now…?" Iruka got out weakly, backing himself against a wall.

"We're kind of in heat at the moment, so if you don't scratch this itch for us, we might go find someone else and end up outing ourselves as kitsune… do you want that, Iruka-kun…?" Shirahana giggled, shrugging off her yukata top and skirt and causing the teacher's eyes to bulge out as he was presented with the sight of the more than voluptuous kitsune in only a set of white lacy panties, the rest of her in full view.

"H-Huge…" Iruka gasped.

"I know right?" Tokiko giggled in agreement as she pulled off her own clothing, showing off her body. "While hers are bigger, I think you'll find me quite… _tight_."

"Well, we're not competing with each other anyway," Shirahana smiled. "We've each got our own… quirks. Toki-chan's firmer all around and her ass is nicer to feel up than mine is."

Tokiko giggled as she gripped one of Iruka's hands and brought it down to her ass. "Go ahead, test them out," she encouraged with a slight moan. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

Iruka gulped loudly as his hands refused to listen to him and began squeezing Tokiko's ass. It was as her sister had said, it was quite firm…

Tokiko moaned in response to the squeeze as she ground herself against Iruka. "That's right, Iruka-kun…" she breathed heatedly into his ear. "Come on, would it really be so bad to have some fun with us?"

"You two… are really serious about this, aren't you?" Iruka groaned as Shirahana got his pants off.

"Yup, we are," Shirahana giggled as her kitsune ears and tails popped out of her. "We've thought about this for a long time after all. Even though I'm a seductress, I'm still a virgin because I've been doing it all in genjutsus so far. Consider it an honor that I'm giving you my pride… even though Toki-chan doesn't seem to think much of it."

The girl shrugged in response. "Gotta enjoy life while you can, right?" she said with a eager smile as her own vulpine features popped out to join Shirahana's. "Although, I don't think I can think of anyone better than Iruka-kun to take the first dive in."

"Am I just someone to pop your cherry to you?" Iruka muttered, groaning as Shirahana began rubbing her breasts along his front. Despite their sheer size they didn't sag at all… Tokiko's were the same, maybe it was a kitsune thing…

"Well, that means we trust you for that," Tokiko informed as she licked her lips, finally managing to get Iruka's shirt off. "Ohh, you're hiding quite the body aren't you?" she breathed as her fingers ghosted along his toned abs.

"He's a shinobi after all…" Shirahana giggled, reaching down a little lower. "I'd be surprised if he didn't have at least this much muscle. Ooooh, someone's getting turned on…"

"A little hard not to with what you two have been doing," Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, that's the entire point isn't it?" Tokiko giggled in response as she brought her face close to Iruka's. "Now… let's properly have some fun, okay?" she suggested before capturing his lips with her own.

"And in the meantime…" Shirahana smirked, using her tails to hold her hair back as she lowered her head onto Iruka's crotch, taking not-so-little Iruka into her mouth.

Tokiko moaned as Iruka's hands finally began to move on their own to cup her sensitive ass cheeks to begin squeezing and massaging them. "Oh… just like that, Iruka-kun," she gasped as they separated. "Does Shira-chan's mouth feel good wrapped around you?"

"Ugh… You… you don't have to do that…" Iruka was grimacing trying to restrain himself.

"But I want to," Shirahana released his cock with a small popping sound and a saucy smirk. "You smell really nice…"

Tokiko nibbled on his ear for a bit as she continued to grind herself against him. "Just go with it, Iruka-kun," she breathed into his ear. "Let yourself go and enjoy yourself, okay?"

Iruka was about to open his mouth to respond but abruptly froze up when Shirahana's head began bobbing up and down along his length and let out a throaty groan.

"Oh, I'll take that as you enjoying it then," Tokiko giggled as she began working her way down his body until she was next to her sister and began fondling his balls a bit. "Mm, he does smell nice down here…"

Shirahana flashed a thumbs up gesture, still busy pleasuring him. She also gestured at her huge nipples, and then at Iruka's mouth.

Tokiko giggled. "She wants you to suck on them," she translated for her sister as she moved behind the white haired kitsune to press her chest against her back as her hands groped Shirahana's chest. "Her nipples are especially sensitive… actually, I think you can probably even fit your cock into her nipples if you try hard enough."

Shirahana let out a muffled giggle, causing Iruka to inhale sharply again as the vibrations ran down his cock.

"I can't even stop you two, huh…" Iruka sighed, finally mustering up enough willpower as he joined in groping the white kitsune before him. "Grk, cumming soon…"

Shirahana redoubled her speed and began letting out erotic moans as her breasts were fondled. "Haaahn~"

Tokiko grinned as she felt her pussy leak into her panties as she continued to molest her sister's larger chest, focusing her efforts on her nipples. "Your moans sound so sexy, Shira-chan," she breathed into her sister's ear as she rubbed her breasts against her back.

Iruka was having trouble holding back his nosebleed at the sight of the yuri scene unfolding before him, between two sisters to boot. Coupled with the pressure in his balls, he let out a strained groan as his control finally lost out. "Cumming!"

To her credit, Shirahana let not a single drop escape, eagerly swallowing the entire load. Once he was done, she let go and licked her lips with a satisfied look. "Delicious," she beamed.

"Aww… you swallowed all of it…" Tokiko pouted at her sister. "Why didn't you share it with me, Shira-chan?"

"You'll get it in there later, won't you?" Shirahana smiled, pushing Tokiko to the front as she wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands going down to her crotch. She pulled her sister's panties down enough to show her sopping wet entrance and spread it open in front of Iruka. "Right where it matters the most~"

Tokiko moaned in response. "Mm, I suppose you're right," she gasped out as she sent Iruka an inviting look. "Well… Iruka-kun? Aren't you going to take my virginity?"

Iruka swallowed tightly in response as he looked down at the scene before him. Shirahana fondling her sister's pussy as she held it open for Iruka to 'enter'. "Right," he said as he nodded and moved closed, pressing his erection against her pussy before slowly pushing into her pussy.

"Ngh~" Tokiko moaned loudly in response as her unused - even by dildo's - pussy was being split open by his cock. "So full~"

"It makes we wonder how we ever held back all the desires before this…" Shirahana purred, releasing Tokiko to move to her side. "I believe you promised me a milking, Iruka-san?" she held up one of her breasts, the gigantic nipple on its peak already trailing a white liquid. It was big enough to occupy his entire mouth…

Iruka blinked at the sight of the bloated nipples before acquiescing and capturing her nipple in his mouth to start suckling on it, draining the raher delicious tasting milk from her breast as he continued to thrust into Tokiko.

"Harder~" Tokiko panted as she bucked her hips into Iruka's own, revelling in the sensations of her pussy being pierced as she reached over to fondle her sister's pussy. "Fuck my pussy harder, Iruka-kun~!"

"This… feel better than when Toki-chan was doing it~" Shirahana gasped, arching her back from the pleasure.

Iruka grunted as his cock tiwtched at the mental image that statement. A low growl forming in the back of his throat as he restrained himself from releasing in the tight redheaded kitsune's pussy. "Your pussy is _really_ tight…" he said as he picked up his pace as requested.

"We're both virgins after all," Shirahana giggled, gesturing down at her own lower entrance. "And she's got more muscle down there to squeeze you with!"

"And the control to use them," Tokiko pitched in as she used said control to contract her pussy around his cock. "Cum inside of me, Iruka-kun, let your seed spill out into my pussy~!"

Iruka grunted as he felt her pussy contract around his invading member. "Coming!" he shouted out as he hilted himself into the taijutsu specialist's pussy and came, spilling his seed into her, triggering her own orgasm as she screamed out in pleasure..

"And we could do this as well," Shirahana reached into her sister's pussy with a finger and came back out with a dollop of their combined fluids, slipping it into Tokiko's mouth.

Tokiko moaned as she sucked the finger clean, running her tongue around the finger, being sure to lick up every bit of the seed. "It _is_ tasty," she said breathlessly, panting from her orgasm.

"Alright, it's my turn now," Shirahana announced, elbowing her sister to move out of the way. "Iruka-san, don't worry, I'll use a special jutsu to help you recover…"

"A jutsu?" Iruka questioned in confusion as he panted a bit, moving back to allow Tokiko to make room for her sister. "What are you talking about?"

Shirahana smirked and a pink glow suffused her hand as she cupped Iruka's balls. "Like this."

Iruka yelled a bit in response as he felt a small surge of chakra into his member, hardening it instantly. "Of course you would have a jutsu like that," he sighed as he shook his head.

"Yup," Shirahana giggled, positioning herself above it quickly. "I'm a seductress, what kind of seductress would I be if I didn't know how to do that? And if you need more of my boobs, I can even use Shadow Clones and our kitsune-only Tail Clones…"

"I don't think we need to do that right now, considering there's two of us right now," Tokiko commented as she slide up next to her sister to grope her chest again. "Well, Iruka-kun, aren't you going to take my sister's virginity as well?"

Iruka swallowed tightly in response to the question before nodding and began to push his member into her pussy, pausing as he felt himself hit a barrier. "I thought you lost your hymen?" he questioned in confusion.

"I regrew it specially for you, Iruka-san," Shirahana giggled happily. "Go ahead and break it!"

Iruka swallowed again before nodding as he pulled back before pushing himself in sharply, breaking past the barrier and hilting himself into her pussy. "It's… so soft… like it's massaging my cock," he groaned in pleasure as he was unable to stop himself from bucking his hips into her.

"Mmmmmm, this definitely beats any genjutsu or dildo~" Shirahana gasped, thrusting her hips in an attempt to get more of it.

"I know right?" Tokiko giggled in agreement as she leaned over to kiss her sister intimately. "I have to say though, the feeling of cum rolling around inside of you is even better."

"I'll get around to that in a moment," Shirahana laughed after they broke the kiss. "Ooooh, Iruka-san's getting bigger inside me… does this kind of dirty stuff going on between sisters excite you that much?"

"Can't help it…" Iruka panted as he looked at the twins. "It's a hot scene."

"I know right?" Tokiko giggled, moaning as she rubbed against her sister. "It's something we have experience with when keeping each other company at night~."

"He's still getting bigger~" Shirahana gasped. "Iruka-san is going to break me!"

Tokiko giggled as she leaned down to begin suckling on her sister's nipple. "I know, he surprisingly forceful once he gets started isn't he?" she questioned between mouthfuls of breast milk.

"Well the two of you keep egging me on, are you really all that surprised?" Iruka questioned with a raised eyebrow as he picked up the force of his thrusts into the white haired kitsune.

"Aaahn~" Shirahana moaned, holding onto Iruka for support as he kept ramming it home. "So good! I've never felt this fulfilled before!"

"Good to know I'm meeting expectations!" Iruka said with a grunt as he felt her coil tighter around his member. "Guh… you're going to make me cum soon!"

"Please do cum inside me!" Shirahana gasped out in ecstasy, milking Iruka for all he was worth and causing her breasts to bounce wildly and spray her milk all over him. "I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

"Cumming!" Iruka shouted as he hilted himself inside of her and allowed himself to explode within the seductress, pushing into her womb as he came.

"It's so noisy…" a familiar voice belonging to a certain young redette called out from the doorway. "We're home, Tokiko-chan, Shirahana-chan!"

Naru rounded the corner and froze abruptly. Hinata bumped into her back and fell over. The bluenette was about to reprimand the redette when she caught sight of the ongoing event as well and immediately figured out what had happened before she went atomic red.

"Oh, hey, Naru-chan, Hinata-chan, I thought you two would be training late tonight?" Tokiko questioned, completely nonplussed by their entrance.

"Ummm… we… uh… we… we… w-w-w-we're sorry for interrupting you!" Hinata hurriedly apologized before she grabbed a similarly blushing Naru and bodily dragged her back out the apartment door.

"Soooo satisfied…" Shirahana had a dopey grin on her face as she climbed off a suddenly very, very pale Iruka.

"I know right?" Tokiko giggled in response scooping some of the seed that had spilled from Shirahana's pussy to pop into her mouth.

"How are you two so calm when the two kids just walked in on us!?" Iruka shouted, glancing at the door the two kids had just rushed out of.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Tokiko replied with a shrug. "Especially now that we've popped our cherry."

"You… You… You're aware that they'll never look at us the same way in class ever again, right?" Iruka groaned, cradling his head. "And if this ever gets out, my reputation as a teacher is going to be ruined forever…"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure the two of them keep quiet," Tokiko assured with a giggle. "Plus, I think if anything your rep will improve."

"After all, you did just bag two of the most beautiful young girls in the village…" Shirahana preened, sticking out her chest proudly and causing it to jiggle in front of his eyes.

"Besides, it's not like our fellow teachers didn't already know what we were going to do," Tokiko informed with a grin.

"We did… accost you right in the middle of the staff room after all," Shirahana followed on, driving the nail further into the coffin. "In full view of the other teachers. And Toki-chan even flashed you in front of them and sent them rocketing into the ceiling."

A strange 'ding' sound could be heard as Iruka's psyche began to shatter.

"Oh yeah… that was fun," Tokiko giggled at the memory. "But what was that noise?"

"What? I thought it was a perfect time for something like this," Shirahana held up a metal bar bent into the shape of a triangle and tapped it again with another metal rod, producing the 'ding' sound again. "I mean, they always have this sound effect when someone breaks in anime."

Tokiko stared at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Y'know, I almost want to bring you to a Yamanaka to see if there is something wrong with your mind…" she commented dryly.

"Don't tell me you haven't watched anime before, you should know this sound!" Shirahana groaned, tapping the triangle again. "I spent days trying to figure out how to reproduce it!"

"I've seen anime before, but never tried to copy it in life," Tokiko countered with a shake of her head. ' _Especially now that we are_ in _an anime_ ,' she added mentally.

"Fine, I'll put it away for now," Shirahana groused, pushing the triangle and rod back into her bosom. "We seem to have completely broken Iruka-san though," she gestured at Iruka, who seemed to have passed out on the ground looking as white as snow all over.

"Well… I know one way to wake him back up," Tokiko suggested as she looked down at Iruka's member. "Plus… I'm not quite satisfied yet…"

"Actually… neither am I…" Shirahana smirked, her hand lighting up in a pink glow once again. "I almost feel bad for Iruka-san… but then again we're making him feel like he's in heaven, right?"

"Yup~!" Tokiko chirped in agreement as she leaned in kiss the currently subdued member.

* * *

"They're _still_ not done yet…" Hinata whispered, covering her face in shame as her Byakugan looked into their apartment. "I… I can't believe they're… w-w-with Iruka-sensei…"

Naru nodded numbly in agreement. "Why Iruka-sensei?" she mumbled out in confusion.

"I-I-I don't know…" Hinata shook her head. "B-But we'll need to face him in class again… and I… I don't know if I can do that properly knowing… knowing…" she couldn't quite finish her sentence, but Naru got the idea anyway.

"Yeah…" Naru sighed as she slumped a bit, before tilting her head a bit. "Although… I can't help but wonder if it really does feel good?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata whispered meekly. "We're too young though…"

"I guess…" Naru mumble. "So… want to go get some Ichiraku's for dinner?"

"Umu," Hinata nodded. The young girl had gotten over a lot of her shyness thanks to training with the more outspoken seductress that was her familiar for the past few months. Of course, some of it still remained but she no longer clammed up around Naru anymore at least. She still wore her bandana to cover up her forehead, even though the Caged Bird Seal had already been replaced with a dummy nonfunctional version, just to keep up appearances. After the day it had been removed though, she'd been feeling odd fluctuations in her chakra for no apparent reason. They didn't seem harmful so she'd left them be but lately they were starting to get more frequent.

Unaware of her friend's thoughts Naru hummed to herself as they walked the familiar path to her favorite restaurant, mulling over how good things have been going for her since she signed the familiar contract with Tokiko, the kitsune being a demanding, but fair, teacher.

Hinata scratched a trio of odd itches on top of her head and just above her butt.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naru questioned her friend with a tilt of her head.

"I'm alright, Naru-chan…" Hinata nodded. "Just… itchy. How's your training in the kitsune arts going so far? It's a shame we can't use the youki ones…"

"Well, Tokiko-chan says I'm a natural at the ninjutsu, even if I'm having trouble with the fire stuff," Naru said as she idly scratched at her own head. "Although, when it comes to genjutsu I suck…"

"You have a lot of chakra, like Tokiko-san after all…" Hinata nodded in understanding. "I'm more like Shirahana-san in the way that I have less chakra than you but more control. And my… previous training also focused on my chakra control anyway…"

Naru nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Tokiko-chan taught me a _lot_ of chakra control exercises," she sighed as she stepped on a puddle, her foot not breaking the surface as she continued to walk, not even noticing that she had stepped on the puddle. "She's trying to see if there are any more obscure chakra control exercises for me to practice."

"We'll be able to learn more after we graduate from the Academy too," Hinata smiled, blushing slightly at the thought of being on the same team as her not-crush. "The exam's coming up soon… I hope I learned enough."

"You definitely have, Hinata-chan!" Naru assured with a smile. "You'll pass the exam for sure!"

"No… I mean I need to have learned enough to get the exact number of questions right and wrong, just so I can get the barest passing mark," Hinata pointed out. "I need to know how to get them right and how to get them wrong too."

Naru grinned at her friend. "I know you'll pass at the needed mark so we'll be on the same team," she assured with a giggle.

"Yeah…" Hinata smiled. "Thanks, Naru-chan."

"Come on, let's go eat till we're full!" Naru said as she pulled Hinata to the now in sight ramen stand.

* * *

"But as I expected, I still can't face Iruka-sensei in class properly anymore…" Hinata whispered to Naru as she desperately tried to look at Iruka and not recall exactly what had happened the previous day. It was… really hard to do that.

Naru nodded in agreement as she stared stoically at the chalkboard. "I know…" she sighed.

Iruka himself was trying not to look at Naru and Hinata as well. Tokiko just had a mysterious smirk while standing beside him.

* * *

"And that's the end of this chapter for now, though it turned out quite a little longer than expected due to the sexy scene, probably," Shirahana stretched a little at home where she was studying a recipe book. "Feels like a nice place to end it a chapter… I wonder if anyone's actually reading or watching us, though?"

She pulled out a card from her bosom with **'Chapter End'** written on it using a thick marker and set it on the dining table.


	6. Chapter 5

Shirahana yawned. "It feels like a few days just passed by in the blink of an eye… so I guess that means it's a new chapter now?"

She slipped the Chapter End card back into her bosom and cleared her throat.

" **Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto franchise,** " she declared, then waited for a moment before relaxing. "Disclaimers are boring, I like doing the chapter end more…" she pouted, slumping over onto the table.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Naru-chan! Hinata-chan! You better be getting ready for your exam today!" Tokiko called out from the kitchen of the shared apartment that dominated the entirety of the top floor of the apartment building that Naru now owned. "I won't be warning you again!"

"I am!" Naru called back in with a small whine in her voice. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"I'm ready too," Hinata walked down the stairs in her usual gear - her cream-coloured jacket and capri pants specially cleaned and patched up for the occasion. "I think…"

"Toki-chan… coffee…" Shirahana was crawling her way to the dining table on all fours.

"Already by your seat," Tokiko sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to consider weaning you off of it with how dependant you've become to it."

The white kitsune reached the table, seated herself and took a sip of the coffee. "It's just a jump start to my day," Shirahana pouted as she regained her energy. "I can actually work without it… but anyway, it's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Naru shouted excitedly as she scrambled to the table, clad in her own gear, a black kimono top that had burnt orange highlights and swirl on the back and a pair of spat shorts covering her lower waist with a pair of thigh high white leggings that slipped into a pair of shinobi sandals. "I'm going to ace it for sure!"

Hinata took a seat at the table while scratching her back and the top of her head in two particular spots. "Thank you for the food," she nodded as she began to dig in.

"Make sure you eat properly you two," Tokiko told the pair with a firm look. "You too Shira-chan, I know you didn't eat dinner when you got back last night."

"How did you…"

 ***groooooooowl***

" … That explains it," Shirahana slumped, covering her stomach with a hand in slight embarrassment. "Can you blame me though? Sex with Iruka-san is so fun I completely forgot I hadn't eaten it yet…"

Hinata hurriedly clapped her hands over her ears with a blush decorating her cheeks.

Tokiko rolled her eyes at her sister. "Next time, I _will_ force feed you," she informed sternly with a frown. "And stop abducting Iruka-kun like that, it's annoying having to finish all the paperwork by myself."

"You do plenty of it at the Academy yourself though, pulling him into that cleaning locker for a quick snog," Shirahana pointed out with a giggle.

"Yes, but I make sure he still has the energy to work afterwards," Tokiko sniffed in response as she turned her nose up from her sister. "Don't you get enough from _your_ job?"

"Only Iruka-san's been able to satisfy me completely," Shirahana licked her lips seductively. "Enough to fulfill my free service condition. Then again we mostly just get civvies in the Love Love Chamber…"

Tokiko rolled her shoulders as she placed the rest of the food on the table. "I still can't believe someone named it that," she sighed, shaking her head. "What were they thinking?"

"Beats me, but it works and it's now the #1 brothel in Konoha because of me," Shirahana declared smugly, puffing her chest out proudly.

"T-T-T-Thank you for the food!" Hinata rushed out of the apartment hurriedly after finishing her food, thoroughly red.

Naru wasn't far behind her, sending a thank you of her own over her shoulder as the pair escaped to the academy.

Tokiko chuckled as she shook her head at the pair before a serious look cross her face. "Have you heard anything?" she questioned her sister with a grim look on her face.

"Not really," Shirahana shook her head. "A few people are disgruntled that the 'demon' is being given a chance to graduate as a shinobi, as expected, but with Hokage-sama having ramped up his efforts in policing the law they're too scared to do anything. The Hyuuga keep to themselves too much so I haven't heard anything about Hinata-chan."

Tokiko let out a sigh of relief in response. "Good, I saw a member of the branch house yesterday looked over her, probably just checking to make sure her seal is still in place," she said with a shake of her head as she gathered her things for the exams today.

"I don't think we can get her excommunication from the Hyuuga clan reversed," Shirahana sighed. "But we can at least make her so strong that they regret excommunicating her in the first place."

Tokiko nodded in agreement as she grinned at her sister. "You mind picking up the groceries today?" she questioned. "Going to make a special dinner for them as congratulations."

"Sure, I took the day off today just to cook up a feast for them," Shirahana smirked. "I even asked for a special recipe from Teuchi-san."

Tokiko sent a thankful grin to her sister. "Right, I'll see you later then," she said as she grabbed her lunch before frowning and letting out a sigh. "And the two left their lunch behind again," she grumbled before grabbing as she grabbed them and headed out the door herself.

"See you!" Shirahana waved as the door closed behind Tokiko. "Time to get started…" she stretched and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata stared intently at the test questions, her apathetic mask in full display as she made it seem like she was half-asleep on the table. Honestly, these were easy questions to her, but her main task wasn't to get the top score. She had to spend more time analysing the questions' marking scheme before she even picked up her pencil. Not a single mistake more or less than necessary, or else the second last in the class, Kiba might actually get on the same team as Naru instead of her. That she couldn't forgive.

She scratched her back, just above her butt and then the top of her head again. The itch had been getting worse and worse these past few days…

Naru meanwhile was humming happily to herself as she continued to breeze through the test that was in front of her, the continuing efforts from Tokiko to make her sit down and study by showing her how each subject was needed for her to be the best Hokage ever lit something in her that made studying less of a chore and something she had come to enjoy.

It especially helped now that her writing was much better thanks to the calligraphy lessons she had taken to start learning fuuinjutsu.

A brief frown crossed her face as she reached behind her to scratch at her tailbone and head before shaking her head and focused on the test before her.

* * *

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata walked into the examination room and disinterestedly performed the three required jutsu. First she substituted herself with a log in the corner of the class, then Henge'd herself into the Hokage, before doing just one Clone.

"You pass…" Iruka sighed as he handed Hinata a forehead protector with the Konoha logo emblazoned proudly on it. "Tokiko-san told me the reason behind your grades being the way they are, I hope you get on the same team as Naru-chan. You deserve it, Hinata-san,"

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Hinata smiled at the teacher, then recalled the earlier conversation between the two kitsune, flushed and looked away. "Ummm… good bye!" she rushed out of the room.

Iruka wiped some sweat off his brow. "Damn it, after so long and it's still awkward between us…" he groused.

"That's only because they're kids," Tokiko giggled slightly as she nudged Iruka with her elbow. "Don't worry, they'll get over it and understand soon enough."

"Give them a few more years first, will you?" Iruka groaned. "They're too young for this kind of stuff."

Tokiko rose an eyebrow and held up a forehead protector. "And they're old enough to kill?" she questioned pointedly. "Face it, Iruka-kun, they may very well need these kinds of lessons."

"Just… don't turn them into nymphomaniacs like your sister," Iruka groaned again, rubbing his forehead as he scanned the namelist for the next student.

Tokiko rolled her eyes in response. "Trust me, I'm going to be doing my damndest," she assured with a sigh.

Naru bounced happily into the room a few turns later.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, Tokiko-chan!" the jinchuriki greeted cheerfully as she rocked on her feet before them.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Iruka grinned. "You've done really well getting this far, and I have it on very good word that you even beat Sakura-chan's test scores, amazingly enough."

Tokiko giggled as Naru let out a cheer of excitement. "Alright Naru-chan, you still have the ninjutsu portion to pass," she chided her summoner gently. "Remember, anything can happen, so take every part with your full effort, okay?"

"Yup!" Naru confirmed with a nod as she settled herself a bit to await her instruction,

"Alright, the three basic Academy jutsu please," Iruka motioned for Naru to start. "Remember you can use the Shadow Clone as a substitute for the Clone if you want to be extra sure of passing."

Naru nodded in confirmation as she quickly substituted herself with a log before transforming into a copy of Tokiko, taking a moment she paused as she formed a cross shaped seal and let out a cry of 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' to trigger the jutsu as smoke filled the room. When the smoke dissolved fifteen extra Naru's filled the room with cheerful grins. "Well, do we pass, Iruka-sensei?" they all chorused.

"Of course you do," Iruka handed a Konoha forehead protector to the original directly. "I'm proud of you, Naru-chan. Report to the Academy in a week for your team assignment, together with Hinata-chan."

"Will do sensei!" Naru replied with a cheeky salute before skipping out of the room.

"Oh, and for you too," Iruka handed Tokiko a pair of forehead protectors. "Now you're officially allowed to wear these as your contracted summoner is now a Konoha shinobi."

Tokiko accepted the protectors with a small sigh. "I'll pass Shira-chan's onto her later," she assured. "We'll be wearing them whenever we're summoned."

"So… will being identified as a shinobi affect Shirahana-san's… job?" Iruka thought out loud. "In your human forms you certainly do look like shinobi if you wear those."

Tokiko shrugged. "She may change her appearance when summoned, or just use the kitsune form, unless needed," she explained. "Although it may even _help_ her job too."

"I'm almost worried about her, but I suppose she can protect herself just fine," Iruka revealed with a frown, going back to the namelist again.

Tokiko giggled. "I would be worried about the people who try anything with her," she replied with a shrug.

"Next!" the scarred teacher called out. "Considering she's able to… recharge me, I thought she might know how to do the opposite. Nice to know I won't be on the receiving end of that technique."

"I know _very_ well the feeling," Tokiko grumbled with a pout. "That guy had a long one too…"

* * *

"Welcome back, you two!" Shirahana greeted the two kids as they came up on their apartment block, dressed in… only an apron. "I see both of you passed! Toki-chan won't be home until later of course, she'll be a little busy."

Naru stared at one of her two elder sister figures in confusion. "Why are you only wearing an apron?" she questioned in confusion.

"I just felt like it," Shirahana giggled, doing a small twirl and revealing that she was indeed not wearing anything underneath. "I thought I'd try it for myself and see what's so appealing about it. We have an occasion to celebrate anyway."

Naru nodded slowly as she eyed Shirahana carefully. "What's for dinner anyways?" she questioned, trying to get her mind off the white haired kitsune's oddness.

"I cooked up a feast… including ramen!" Shirahana opened the door and an aroma assaulted the two freshly-minted genins' noses.

"RAMEN!" Naru cheered happily as she charged into the apartment, her mouth salivating at the thought of her favorite food. "Thank you, Shirahana-chan!"

"Thanks, Shirahana-san," Hinata nodded gratefully, entering the apartment while scratching the top of her head again.

"Want to wait for Toki-chan to get back first before digging in, Hinata-chan?" Shirahana suggested, taking a seat at the table and watching Naru completely ignore her and start scarfing down a bowl of ramen immediately. She sighed - it hadn't been entirely unexpected so she'd had several more bowls of the stuff waiting. "By the way Naru-chan, this is an Ichiraku recipe I took and added some more stuff to. Do you like it?"

"It's good!" Naru said through a mouthful of said ramen, already halfway through her first bowl. "I really like it!"

"That's great!" Shirahana beamed. "Make sure you thank Teuchi-san properly the next time you see him too. He came up with it based on your likings after all."

"I'll wait for Tokiko-san," Hinata took a seat calmly, still scratching. "So itchy…"

"You too?" Naru questioned with a grimace. "My scalp and tailbone have been itching for like… a week now!"

"It's especially itchy today…" Hinata complained, scratching a little harder.

"Is that so…" Shirahana thought out loud, looking between the two kids. It shouldn't be such a coincidence for those particular spots to be itching like that… "Let me take a look."

"Is there something wrong with us?" Naru questioned, a horrified look on her face as she gazed up at Shirahana.

"I don't know," Shirahana shrugged, pulling up Naru's shirt a little to take a look. Aside from the redness from constant scratching there didn't seem to be anything wrong on the surface… she blinked as an odd… feeling for lack of a better word nagged at the back of her mind. "I sense youki."

"You mean, the stuff you and Tokiko-chan use?" Naru tilted her head. "Why would I have it?"

"Humans aren't supposed to have it…" Shirahana frowned and checked Hinata as well. "Yeah, Hina-chan is leaking youki too."

Hinata squeaked and pulled her jacket back down. "W-Why?"

"Well, I think that might have something to do with the summoning contracts," Tokiko announced as she entered the apartment, a certain _glow_ about her.

"No, the contracts only let them summon us, they don't give them youki in any form," Shirahana shook her head, then glared at Tokiko. "You smell like sex."

"Well _duh_ , it had just been Iruka-kun and me at the end, of course I took advantage of it," Tokiko brushed the accusation off easily.

"It smells… weird…" Hinata rubbed her nose, tearing up a little.

"Hmm… do you think they're turning into hybrid-kitsune?" Tokiko questioned inspecting the pair with a careful eye.

"Possible… Hinata's sense of smell seems to have improved…" Shirahana trailed off in thought. "You think… it might have been when I burnt off her Caged Bird Seal? Remember I had to inject youki into her body then…"

Tokiko nodded in agreement with her sister's words. "And with Naru…" Tokiko frowned a bit. "Do you think…?"

"Might have influenced her a little…?" Shirahana mused. "I mean, there was already some youki in her to begin with and teaching her kitsune arts I suspect might have given it direction."

Tokiko nodded with a small frown. "We should let the Hokage know," she murmured. "Plus… well… I think I cracked… the uh… technique…"

"What technique?" Shirahana blinked.

"The Yondaime's," Tokiko hissed quietly with a significant look.

"Ah," Shirahana gaped in surprise. "R-Really? Awesome… teach me!"

"Ummm… since we're all back now, let's eat?" Hinata suggested.

"Let's eat," Tokiko agreed as she moved for the table. "You better have saved me some ramen, Naru-chan!"

"There's a lot here!" the jinchuriki replied with an eager nod as she filled her fourth bowl.

"We'll talk more later I guess, Toki-chan," Shirahana nodded as she took her seat, still wearing just her apron.

"Wait… why are you just wearing an apron?" Tokiko finally realized with a confused look as she turned to her sister.

"I wanted to try out the naked apron technique at least once," Shirahana giggled. "It's pretty breezy. Besides, we're celebrating here so I thought I'd try wearing something special."

Tokiko stared at her sister for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Perverted sister," she groaned.

"I don't deny it," Shirahana winked at Tokiko.

* * *

"You two should probably stop scratching, you're already red enough from all of it…" Shirahana remarked as Tokiko carried the dishes to the kitchen.

"Ngh… it's really annoying though," Naru whined petulantly. "When will it stop?"

"We don't know for sure…" Shirahana sighed, rubbing Naru's head softly. "It might only stop once you two finally turn half-kitsune. I'm sorry, we never expected something like this to happen…"

"S'not your fault," Naru mumbled as she relaxed under the whitette's rubbing. "Didn't know…"

"Are you actually getting sleepy because I'm rubbing your head?" Shirahana giggled. "You're so cute."

Tokiko giggled in agreement as she came back into the dining room to gather some more dishes. "Why don't you two go and take a nice long soak in the tub," she suggested. "Hokage-sama made sure a larger tub was put in for a reason anyways." she pointed out with a grin as she carried out some more dishes.

"Okay," Hinata got off her chair and abruptly stiffened as the itch suddenly got a lot stronger. "Ugh…" she began scratching again, but this time it was accompanied by a red mist appearing around her.

"Toki-chan, sensor jutsu blocking barriers, full strength, now!" Shirahana barked out.

Tokiko didn't hesitate as glowing symbols filled the apartment with the distinct locking sound. "Is it happening?" she questioned as she came back into the room in a hurried manner.

"Seems like it…" Shirahana frowned as Hinata began coughing, in some pain. "Hina-chan, are you alright?"

Hinata shook her head, tearing up a little as she curled into a fetal position on the floor. "It… hurts…"

"It'll be alright, Hinata-chan," Tokiko informed the former Hyuuga gently. "Shira-chan, use some numbing jutsus on them, I'm going to reinforce the seals."

"What about Naru-chan?" Shirahana's hands were already glowing blue with chakra and running over Hinata softly, the bluenette's breathing easing slightly.

Tokiko moved over to the jinchuriki who was panting heavily as she squirmed in discomfort. "She's changing too," the kitsune informed with narrowed eyes as she inspected Naru carefully. "She's a trooper, that's for sure…"

"Kitsune Art: Tail Clone," Shirahana declared, causing one of her tails to detach and explode in a puff of smoke that a one-tailed version of herself appeared out of to run over to Naru. "Let's get them into bed first," the clone nodded at Tokiko, hands also glowing blue while hovering over the jinchuriki.

"Right," Tokiko nodded as she detatched two of her own tails, one went to the seals to begin reinforcing them, while the second headed to the Hokage's office. "I'll keep an eye on the youki circulation, make sure it isn't going out of control…"

"For better or for worse, things are going to be different now, huh…" Shirahana chuckled weakly, seeing a tuft of dark blue fur growing on Hinata's back where her tail would grow from.

"Yeah…" Tokiko sighed with a sad look as red fur began to spout from Naru. "We're going to have to teach them how to shapeshift as well…"

"Yeah, we can't have them running around with their ears and tails showing…" Shirahana agreed.

Tokiko blinked as a rush of information filled her mind. "Hokage-sama is on his way with Jiraiya," she reported. "Apparently he was in to deliver a report."

"I'll go put on some clothes first," Shirahana looked over herself as she detached another tail to carry Hinata to her room first. "I wonder if Jiraiya might try hitting on me later…"

Tokiko shrugged in response. "I'm more worried about these two," she admitted with a sigh. "I'll get some tea ready as well," she pitched as she created another clone to carry Naru to her room.

"Right," the white kitsune nodded, disappearing into her room.

* * *

"How are they?" Hiruzen questioned as soon as he stepped into the apartment, closely followed by a worried looking Jiraiya.

"Stable right now," Tokiko replied with a frown as she casted a look at the bedrooms. "Shira-chan used a numbing jutsu to help with the pain… but… we've never heard of anything like this before…"

"Nnnnngh…" Hinata twitched. A small pair of blue furred fox ears on her head twitched as well.

"Though I have to say Hina-chan is getting more adorable like this~" Shirahana giggled, scratching behind Hinata's ears and causing her to relax slightly.

"Do you mind if I take a look at Naru's seal?" Jiraiya questioned, a concerned look on his face. "I just want to make sure the Kyuubi isn't using this situation to try and escape…"

Please," Tokiko bowed to the tall man. "I looked it over and didn't see anything myself, so having you look it over yourself would be a great relief."

Jiraiya nodded as he moved over to Naru and placed a glowing hand on her stomach and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Think we should bring them to the Sage soon?" Shirahana glanced over at her sister.

Tokiko bit her lip in thought. "Yeah, we should…" she confirmed with a nod. "If this is something new, then he'd want to see it himself, and if he's already seen something like this then he'd have advice."

"The Sage?" Jiraiya asked as the chakra disappeared from his hand and opened his eyes.

"Just like how your toads have their Great Sage, we kitsune have our own," Shirahana explained. "Sorry Jiraiya-san, we're not handing Naru-chan over to the toads."

Jiraiya sighed but nodded. "Well, if she already signed a familiar contract then there's nothing I can do about it," he admitted before the pair were suddenly pinned by a massive amount of pressure as Jiraiya glared at them. "But if you do _anything_ to harm her, I _will_ gather the toads as their Sage, and rip your entire clan apart… understand?"

"Honestly, Jiraiya-san," Shirahana sighed, completely unfazed by the pressure. "How do you expect us to train the two of them without causing at least a bruise or two? That little bit of harm isn't worth baying for blood over," she winked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed as he shook his head. "You _know_ what I am talking about," he growled in return.

"Of course we do, but we have no intention whatsoever of severely hurting the two of them," Shirahana chuckled. "It's part of our contract after all, and besides it'd be bad form for us kitsune to scar our first summoners in a century."

Jiraiya nodded as he closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "I worry about her," he admitted, looking over to the jinchuriki. "I wasn't there for her, so forgive me for being suspicious…"

"Well, you're free to stop by anytime you're back here in Konoha," Shirahana smiled. "We'll welcome you anytime… so long as you don't try to peek on us without our permission. And don't even think about perving on Naru-chan and Hina-chan."

"They're _children_ ," Jiraiya countered with a small glare.

"And you're a self-proclaimed _Super_ Pervert, and we can interpret Super in a bunch of different ways…" Shirahana giggled. "Who knows exactly what level of depravity you might descend to, if we put it that way?"

Jiraiya sighed as he palmed his forehead. "Even _I_ wouldn't stoop that low, who do you think I am, _Orochimaru_?" he questioned incredulously.

"It seems I must sacrifice myself to appease the Super Pervert, Toki-chan…" Shirahana was going into overblown theatrics mode as she wept false tears, falling to her knees in front of her sister. "Please… take care of Hina-chan for me as I allow myself to be defiled by Jiraiya-sama and occupy him to prevent him from laying a finger on our beloved summoners…"

Tokiko rolled her eyes in response. "Please, if anything _you're_ defiling _him_ ," the redhead countered with a wry grin.

"And what if I _want_ to be defiled?" Jiraiya pitched in with a perverse grin as he finally looked their curves over appreciatively.

"You're no fun, Toki-chan…" Shirahana got back to her feet laughing. "Super Pervert-san, I'm going to give you a warning though. If you try to peek on us without our permission, I do know some special jutsu that can make your balls explode, make it so that you can't get it up when in bed with another woman, and even long-lasting genjutsu to make you see nubile young women as hairy old men instead."

Jiraiya rose an eyebrow with an impressed look. "So… you're saying I'm allowed to _with_ permission then?" he questioned, grinning at her.

"Maybe…?" Shirahana smirked saucily. "Of course, we still reserve the right to reject you. And you're letting us know if you happen to introduce any characters called Shirako or Akahana or any variation on our names in the next volume of Icha-Icha, and you're giving us one copy free each."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Deal," he confirmed as he pulled a pair of books from his jacket. "Here, an advance of the book that hasn't been released yet."

"I was kind of wondering how you'd write the two of us in though," Shirahana giggled, accepting a copy and slipping it into her bosom. "Right, Toki-chan?"

Tokiko shrugged in response. "It would be interesting," she agreed. "Ah, while you're here Hokage-sama, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course," Hiruzen replied, breaking his gaze away from the form of the changing Naru. "What is it?"

"Well… I may have recreated the Hirashin…" Tokiko admitted carefully.

"What," Jiraiya's jaw was halfway buried in the floor.

"Well… I had heard about it, and I wanted to see if I could perhaps work out how he did it… and well…" Tokiko took out a Kunai with seals engraved into its hilt and threw it across the room before disappearing in a red flash and reappearing at the kunai. "Yeah… I can use the Hirashin…"

"H-H-How…" even the Hokage was dumbstruck at the sight.

"Wormhole theory did the trick, didn't it?" Shirahana beamed at Tokiko.

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "It's not actual teleportation, but rather it is folding the distance to make it _look_ like it," she explained. "Like when you fold the corner of a page to the opposite side."

"I spent the better part of a decade trying to figure out how the heck Minato did it!" Jiraiya groaned, pulling out another notebook from somewhere detailing his own experiments into the Hiraishin. "How long did it take you to do it!? Are you some kind of fuuinjutsu master as well!?"

"Well… once I was on the right track with the wormhole theory… two monthsish?" Tokiko replied with an uncertain look. "And not particularly, I still can't hold a candle to the clan's master in fuuinjutsu."

Jiraiya was frozen for several moments before he walked over to a corner, crouched down and began to draw circles on the ground with a crestfallen expression. "Two months… I spent almost 10 years… just two months…" he muttered in monotone.

"There's really no equivalent for our clan's fuuinjutsu master's level in human terms though," Shirahana chuckled. "Maybe the Uzumaki could match him with a century of experience though, but our youki-based sealing techniques can turn out quite different from human chakra-based sealing techniques."

Tokiko chuckled weakly as she scratched the back of her head. "Well… to be honest it really baffled me until Shira-chan mentioned wormhole theory," she mentioned. "I had thought it was matter transmission until that point."

"You're going to be teaching me to do it too, right?" Shirahana laid a hand on Tokiko's shoulder. "By the way, I think we're sciencing it up a bit too much for the two of them."

The Hokage did look more than a little confused at the unfamiliar terms being thrown around. In English at that. Jiraiya was still drawing emo circles in the floor.

"Anyways… please keep your knowledge and ability with it a secret for now," he requested with a sigh. "If word got out… there would be quite the panic among certain… countries."

"Of course we'll do that," Shirahana agreed quickly, looking down as she felt the weight on her lap shift a little. "By the way… is it just me or is Hina-chan getting bigger?"

Tokiko frowned as she looked at Hinata before looking at Naru. "Naru-chan is as well…" she commented. "Could the youki be aging them at all?"

The two children were indeed aging quickly - they were getting taller, their hair was growing longer, and they were slowly developing curves in certain areas. On top of that their kitsune features were nearly fully grown already and their human ears had all but disappeared. It seemed they were only going to start out with just one tail though.

"More like… they're now half-kitsune and remember we kitsune grow up pretty quickly," Shirahana thought out loud. "So… they're going to be about at the halfway point where their growth for their age should be, between human and kitsune."

Tokiko nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh as she slumped. "This is going to be rough on Naru-chan's chakra control," she groaned. "It took us forever just to get her to _this_ point…"

"Oh Kami, she's destroyed the training ground enough as is," Shirahana winced.

Tokiko slumped further as she let out another sigh. "I know…" she groaned out. "This is going to be rough…"

"And this just had to happen right before the team assignments… how are we going to explain the fact that they look like puberty suddenly clubbed them in the face?" Shirahana added with a similar, heavy sigh.

"Hmm, for now they can use the shapeshifting to regain their former form," Hiruzen advised the pair. "That should be possible, correct?"

"Yeah, but it's a youki-based technique and the two of them are likely going to have trouble controlling their youki for a while…" Shirahana frowned. "Plus kitsune shapeshifting can't handle extreme proportion changes very well since it tends to ruin our balance. That's why I only use it to hide my ears and tail to look human. The only exception is our full kitsune to humanoid form, that one comes naturally."

"Hmmm…." Hiruzen hummed in response. "Well, I shall tell their sensei to pick them up here instead of at the academy, and have their third teammate meet at the team's training ground," he decided after a few moments of thought. "That should help with reducing the questions."

"Thanks, Hokage-sama," Shirahana smiled at the elderly Hokage.

 ***RIP***

The four blinked at the noise before looking down at the children and blinking again as their bips and breasts grew large enough to tear through their clothing. "Huh, sooner than I expected," Tokiko commented idly.

"Out, _now_ ," Shirahana declared, pushing both of the men towards the door.

"I am getting _far_ too old for this…" Hiruzen groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving the room.

"Me too," Jiraiya muttered to himself on his way out, mentally chanting to himself that the two kids were still kids even as he wiped his nosebleed off with his sleeve. "And I'm not even that old yet…"

* * *

"Ngh…" Naru groaned as her eyes began to flutter open. "Toki… chan?" she questioned seeing her summon sitting next to her with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, Naru-chan, you're awake!" Tokiko breathed in relief. "Are you feeling alright, does anything feel off?"

"I feel like… I was set on fire… for an entire day…" Hinata whispered weakly beside Naru.

"I'm not surprised," Tokiko commented with a weak smile. "Youki is a very… _intense_ power that humans aren't really… used too."

"Not to mention the amount of growing you two just did…" a worried Shirahana patted the two's heads gently. "I'll get some food for you. You slept a whole day, it's already night again. You're probably really, really hungry right about now."

Naru groaned a bit as she felt something furry bat against her legs at the mention of food. Blinking in confusion she lifted the sheets off the bed and blinked again at the sight that greeted her. "Why are my boobs so big now?" she questioned, turning away from her now E-cupped breasts to the sisters. "And why do I have a tail?"

"It seems… you're now really half-kitsune," Shirahana revealed, her tails wagging a little. "And since we do mature faster than regular humans… your growth adjusted itself to make you two reach the halfway point between human and kitsune growth rates. And… well, we're kind of naturally gifted in that department as well."

Tokiko nodded in agreement patting Naru's head gently. "We can teach you a shapeshifting technique that will help you hide your extra features while you walk around," she assured. "Along with a bunch of other kitsune techniques."

"Nnnngh…" Hinata rolled over and a pair of large F-cup breasts mashed against Naru's arm. "S-S-S-Sorry…" she hurriedly rolled to the other side, blushing quite brightly as she realized they… weren't really wearing anything.

"This is going to take some getting used to… isn't it?" Naru questioned, her gaze turning back to her new… _assets_. "They're so… _big..._ "

Hinata was steaming and blushing bright red at this point, her tail wagging hard enough to knock the sheets clean off. "A-Aaaah… my tail…"

"Yeah, they tend to move instinctively until you get used to controlling them," Tokiko agreed, waving her tails as an example. "Took us a few years to get used to them…"

Hinata blushed, pulling her sheets back on top of her. "So… w-what should we do about our clothes?" she whispered weakly.

"Well, for now we got some clothing you can use," Tokiko assured her with a smile. "Some of our older clothing should fit you just fine until we can go shopping for new clothes."

"We should have thought of that earlier, honestly…" Shirahana called out from the kitchen as an aroma wafted in from the open doorway. "We'll have to get started on youki training ASAP, so you two can at least hide your ears and tail."

Hinata felt the top of her head, where she now sported a pair of vulpine ears and her normal human ears had totally disappeared.

"Come on, why don't you stand up and walk around a bit," Tokiko suggested with a small smile. "Get used to your new additions for now."

Naru bit her lip nervously before nodding as she swing her longer legs off the best and place her feet on the floor. Swallowing tightly she pushed herself off the bed and staggered a bit as her center of balance was thrown off by her new curves. Catching herself she let out a small breath before she righted herself and took some hesitant steps around the room, getting a feel for her new balance.

"B-but… clothes…" Hinata stammered.

"We're all girls here, there's nothing to worry about!" Shirahana encouraged from the kitchen.

Hinata spluttered for several moments, before sighing in defeat and pushing herself off the bed as well. She staggered and had to catch the wall to stop herself from falling.

"It'll take a bit to get used to it," Tokiko told them with a small smile. "Especially with such a large growth that the two of you experienced."

"How do Tokiko-san and Shirahana-san manage… these?" Hinata groaned, covering up her modesty with her arms.

Tokiko shrugged in response. "We're used to them, we were only maybe a little bit smaller when we first gained our human forms," she informed with a grin. "You'll get the hang of them soon enough, Hinata-chan."

"Just… a bit smaller only?" Hinata blinked. "Even Shirahana-san…?"

Tokiko shrugged in response. "Maybe a cup size smaller when she shapeshifted first," she speculated. "Her training made her breasts grow even more."

"T-T-Training…?" Hinata yelped in surprise.

"Are you interested, Hina-chan?" the seductress smirked from the kitchen. "I can offer you the same training if you want to… show off a bit more…"

"Basically how to have sex, make others _want_ to have sex with you, and how to really enjoy it," Tokiko pitched in with an impish grin.

"S-S-S-S-Sex!?" Poor Hinata was overheating, covering her face in shame.

"Nothin' to be ashamed of," Tokiko told the girl with a giggle. "It's actually quite fun and pleasurable."

"B-B-B-But… too young…" the blue-haired half-kitsune sputtered.

"You sure don't _look_ it," Tokiko pointed out with a wide grin. "Actually… I can think of someone you can… _practice_ on too…"

"I-I'm not ready for it!" Hinata hurriedly threw herself back on the bed, burying her face in her pillow. "N-Naru-chan, say something!"

Naru frown a bit in thought. "Does it really feel that good?" she questioned curiously.

"Want to… experience it yourself?" Shirahana smirked, returning to the room and walking over behind Naru to gently cup her newly-grown bust, squeezing lightly. "As expected, nice firmness and shape…"

Naru bit back a surprised squeak before a moan escaped her lips. "That… feels nice," she gasped out in surprise.

"Oho…? But I haven't even gotten started yet…?" Shirahana smirked, gently teasing the nubs on Naru's mounds. "They've gotten quite hard already… Hey Toki-chan, you're not going to tell me to wait until they get older anymore, are you?"

Tokiko sighed before shrugging. "Well, they're interested, and they certainly _look_ old enough now," she commented. "And they _are_ ninja now."

"And Hina-chan is exactly like how I used to be before I got corrupted by Masane-sensei too," Shirahana giggled, letting go of Naru and moving over to her own summoner. "As sensei would put it, she's got plenty of perverted energy locked away inside her… probably helps that she's probably accidentally seen quite a few of these scenes given her Byakugan's abilities."

A loud, scandalized squeak confirmed that particular theory.

Tokiko chuckled a bit. "Well, might as well I suppose," she relented. "Hmm, do you think they should practice on the boy we wanted to… de-emo?"

"Oh, most definitely…" Shirahana agreed with a saucy grin, fondling Hinata's butt. "Let's get them into proper shape this week. Might not be able to do much about Hina-chan's prudishness in this short amount of time, but every little bit helps."

Hinata let out an aroused moan from her summon's fondling.

Tokiko giggled in agreement. "I'll go get the _toys_ ," she informed as she headed for her own bedroom.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, I promise to train you into a fine… woman," Shirahana giggled, rubbing her breasts against Hinata's back.

An odd, pleasurable shiver ran down the former Hyuuga's spine.

"What about me?" Naru questioned as she moved to the bed with an eager grin.

"Go pester your own summoner, but I won't mind giving you a few other lessons on the side…" Shirahana giggled, beckoning for the redhead to join her.

Needless to say, the two recently turned half-kitsune got no sleep at all that night. Fortunately they were pretty high up and had no neighbours so the sounds of the two… _training_ reached no one else.

* * *

Tokiko hummed to herself cheerfully as she worked on making breakfast for the foursome in the house, stark naked in front of the stove with only an apron keeping the grease from landing on her. "Oh, that was _fun_ ~" she moaned to herself, her bare pussy twitching at the memory of their… _activities_.

"You know, I think I'm really starting to like this naked apron thing," Shirahana calmly inspected Tokiko's rear end with an appraising look. "Let's just have a no clothes rule while at home? Maybe that way Hina-chan will get over her prudishness faster."

Hinata was blushing madly as she attempted to wriggle out of the shibari she had found herself tied up in about halfway through the night. It was quite hard when every action caused the dildo to push further into her swollen pussy and further arouse her. "No… please…"

"I think it would be fun!" Naru giggled, her jinchuriki and Uzumaki status making her recovery much easier, moaning a bit as the dildos trapped within her pussy and ass shifted inside of her.

"It's quite liberating too, not needing to wear anything like this," Shirahana smiled, squeezing her hands a little tighter.

"Aaaaahn~"

Tokiko giggled at the sight. "Oh, is little Hinata-chan getting into bondage?" she questioned teasingly.

"N-No! Let me out!" Hinata squeaked.

"But why? I know from experience that having all those ropes binding is quite… _delicious_ ," Tokiko moaned out as her pussy dripped from the memory of when Iruka got creative with the sisters.

"And it makes it so much easier to give you a massage when you aren't wriggling around everywhere…" Shirahana added, continuing her 'massaging' much to the former Hyuuga's chagrin and arousal. Her hands were glowing slightly pink from youki usage.

"Can you do me next?" Naru questioned with a grin. "I know Tokiko-chan can't do that."

"Sorry kiddo, I'm built more for hurting things," said Kitsune confirmed.

"I don't mind, but it'll eventually make you get big enough to affect your taijutsu," Shirahana pointed out. "There's a reason Toki-chan doesn't do it with me as often, you know."

"Oh…" Naru pouted a bit as she slumped in the chair. "But I can still have sex, right?"

"Of course!" Tokiko assured with a giggle. "Life without sex is pretty much pointless!"

"The only reason I'm even giving these to Hina-chan is because with her Byakugan she doesn't have a blind spot directly under her bust while engaging in taijutsu," Shirahana revealed, bouncing her massive mammaries to illustrate. "Toki-chan's been using that against me far too often in our taijutsu practice…"

Naru nodded in understanding. "That makes sense," she commented. "Alright, well… sex is fun enough already."

"Just wait till you try it with a real cock," Tokiko informed with a giggle. "It's _much_ better."

"You know, I think we've already corrupted Naru-chan beyond redemption," Shirahana mused happily. "And I can tell Hina-chan's slowly coming around too…"

"Well, we have a week until they have to meet their team… so I think we can bring her around," Tokiko chuckled with a perverse grin. "And _I_ have the week off too!"

"I took the week off too, so it seems that we'll be doing a lot of… _training_ this week, eh?" Shirahana smirked. "Oh, isn't this chapter about long enough already?"

"Huh? What're you talking about, Shira-chan?" Tokiko looked at her sister strangely. "Do we need to take you to a Yamanaka?"

"Hell no I'm not going to see a Yamanaka, plus we've got some sensitive kitsune-related information we can't let them see," Shirahana puffed her cheeks out. "Just saying, it feels like a good point to end this chapter."

"Shira-chan is weird," Naru muttered as she stared at the white haired Kitsune.

"No, I'm just aware of the 4th wall, that's all," Shirahana sighed. "Well… I guess it's alright for me to pull this out?" she reached into her bosom and withdrew a card with **'Chapter End'** written on it.

"Where were you hiding that?" Tokiko questioned as she stared at her sister in confusion.

"In the storage seal tattooed in my bosom of course," the white kitsune giggled. "Well, see you next time, readers out there!"

Hinata stared dumbly at Shirahana, wondering if she had made the right decision to join the family of crazy nymphomaniac kitsune all that time ago.


	7. Chapter 6

"Ooooh, Hina-chan is actually coming out here wearing just her underwear today…" Shirahana mused as the former Hyuuga exited her room, caught herself being stared at, squeaked in shame and ducked back into her room.

Tokiko sighed as she shook her head. "Don't say it next time," Tokiko told her with a small frown.

"I can't help it considering every day so far we've seen her try to come out in her usual clothes when we have a no-clothes rule," Shirahana pouted. "Still, underwear still violates the rule so I'm going to go in there and drag her out."

Tokiko shook her head at her sister. "Only you would actually enforce that rule," she commented dryly.

"You know, it's funny how ecchi this story has gotten, even though **we don't really own the franchise** ," Shirahana giggled, then paused in thought. "Oh, that was a perfectly slipped in **disclaimer**. I should try that again sometime."

"There she goes again, talking to no one who's actually there…" Tokiko groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Kakashi hummed as he walked through the streets of Konoha, nose deep in the latest issue of Icha Icha as he headed for the academy - on time for once. The Sandaime had made it _explicitly_ clear what would happen if Kakashi did his usual 'Kakashi Time' with this team.

He was apparently to head to Naru's apartment after picking up Sasuke due to a change that she and Hinata apparently underwent due to an unforeseen response to their familiar summoning contracts.

The Hokage had been rather… _vague_ on the circumstances surrounding the Uzumaki's new caretakers, only that the pair were trusted and verified, and under _no_ circumstances were they to be accosted by the shinobi of the village.

Suspicious, but the Sandaime was no fool, so if he said the pair weren't a threat to Konoha then that was that. Turning another page Kakashi let out a giggle at the scene Jiraiya-sama spelled out for him on the pages of his favorite series.

Unfortunately for him, he arrived at the academy all too soon and was forced to put his book away, hey an incorrigible pervert, but no need to expose mere Academy students to his vice, well… at least until they're genin anyways.

Stepping to the assigned classroom he actually surprised himself as he actually managed to make it _early_ … well that means his precious is safe for the time being. "Uchiha," he called out, his eyes landing on a certain duck-haired pre-teen sitting moodily by the window. Geeze, even _he_ wasn't that bad when he was Sasuke's age… then again if he remembered correctly he had spent most of his 11th year had been spent with Minato-sensei hip deep in an espionage mission in Ishigakure.

"You're with me," Kakashi continued, ignoring Iruka's squawk of protest. "Come along, we have to pick up your teammates."

The emo - he refused to call him anything else in his mind because for him Obito set the standard for what Uchihas should aim to be, nodded briefly before getting out of his desk and obediently followed the silver haired ninja.

"Your teammates apparently underwent some sudden changes last week," Kakashi commented idly as he led the Uchiha through the village. "Something related to a summoning contract."

Sasuke let out a noncommittal grunt as he looked anywhere but at his new sensei's back, Kakashi had no doubt in his mind the emo was mentally degrading his two new teammates.

"Well, this is the place," Kakashi announced as they stopped at an apartment building and began ascending to the top of the stairs.

"Aaaaahn~" an erotic female moan floated down the stairs, causing both teacher and student to freeze. "No… Shirahana-san~"

Kakashi blinked in response, hark, did his ears hear true? Were there pervy shenanigans going on?

Sasuke was… simply frozen.

"St-Stop… my… my breasts are big enough already~"

"Ahaha, but you're so cute and sexy that I can't resist~"

His ears _did_ hear truly, the sounds of delightful perversion were heard… and from his new student's apartment! ' _Kami-sama, I give you my most humble of thanks for this blessing,_ ' Kakashi prayed solemnly, placing his hands together in prayer.

"Ah! She escaped! Toki-chan, help me catch her!"

"Crap! Is she really going for the door?"

"Hinata, wait!"

Kakashi blinked as he looked up at the door. His jaw fell wide open as a ridiculously voluptuous woman with long blue hair reaching her waist rushed out the door, dressed in… absolutely nothing. Her entire naked body was exposed for the world to see, her massive G-cup mammaries bouncing on her chest as she… ran towards the staircase that Kakashi and Sasuke were on.

Kakashi cursed slightly as his body moved completely on instinct, moving himself out of the way of the blindly running woman who tripped at the top of the stairs and fell down… straight into Sasuke.

' _Lucky little bastard!_ ' Kakashi cried out in grief, he could have played the suave heroic ninja who helped her out, hell played his cards right and he would have been getting lucky that night!

Sasuke meanwhile, had a total mental shutdown as his face was smothered by the two massive fleshy orbs as he fell back with her atop of him, her bared pussy grinding against his suddenly _very_ aware erection.

"Hina-chan!?" another woman with long white hair and an even more ridiculous rack bigger than her head rushed out of the apartment… dressed in only an apron that draped across her assets and highlighted her unusually large nipples. The apron didn't really afford a lot of coverage down below, leaving everything on full display. "Oh, hello there," she greeted Kakashi nonchalantly upon realizing the masked jonin was standing there.

Kakashi, after repressing the urge to lift his hitai-ate to ogle the woman with Obito's sharingan. ' _Later Obito, I promise you will see it!_ ' he recovered himself. "Hello, miss," he replied smoothly, using every ounce of his charm. "We're here to pick up Naru Uzumaki and Hinata, are they in?"

"Well, Hina-chan kind of just ran out so she's not exactly in, though she seems to have tripped down the stairs from what I can tell," the white-haired woman giggled, before leaning back into the apartment. "Toki-chan, Naru-chan, we have visitors so you might want to get decent!"

"Aww… do I _have_ to?" a petulant voice called out in a whine that had an eerie resemblance to Kushina's as Kakashi turned back to the woman who had collided with Sasuke.

' _Holy crap… Hokage-sama, thank you for assigning me this team!_ ' he mentally cried out.

"Nnnnngh…" Hinata moaned softly as she got back up. "I feel like I fell on something…"

' _Sasuke you lucky emo bastard!_ ' Kakashi screamed mentally as a redhead with large D-cupped breasts and a barely visible muscular frame, shown off _very_ well by the apron she was wearing, walked out.

"Well, you kinda did," the newcomer commented in amusement. "Already looking to try out the real thing, Hinata-chan?"

White walked past Kakashi, giving him a perfect view of her bared, round bubbly ass and peered down the staircase. "Hina-chan, he's turning a little blue under you."

"Hyaaaah!?" Hinata jumped to her feet, revealing the blue-looking last Uchiha beneath her, with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Sasuke-san!"

Her response came in the form of incoherent babbling, making the redhead chuckle. "Go and get dressed, Hinata-chan," she told the girl gently. "I'm sure he forgives you."

The most definitely grown woman rather than adolescent Academy fresh graduate, blushing bright red, rushed back up the stairs and back into the apartment so fast as if she had used the Shunshin.

"So you're their new jonin sensei?" White inspected Kakashi thoroughly with a gleam in her eyes, which were drifting downwards a little. "I'm Shirahana, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is completely mine, I assure you," Kakashi replied with an eye smile. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm sure it is," Shirahana giggled, looking down at herself. "It's kind of obvious, you know. I don't really mind you looking… or touching, even… Hatake-san."

"Of course, we will reserve the right to touch in reserve," Red pitched in with a suggestive wink. "Tokiko, her sister, why don't you come in while the pair are cleaning themselves up and getting dressed and have some tea."

Kakashi blinked, his mind processing their words as he began to cheer like a child in his head. "That would be nice, thank you," he replied, managing to keep his voice even as he followed them into the apartment.

Sasuke, apparently having decided to forcefully wipe his own memory of his encounter with Hinata's… softness, was staring at Kakashi's back with a judging look.

"Come along, Sasuke, no need to be rude when they are offering hospitality," Kakashi chided him gently.

"Hospitality, hn," Sasuke muttered in deadpan, still staring at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Tokiko told them as she gestured to the sitting area before heading to the kitchen. "What kind of tea do you like, Kakashi-san? Sasuke-san?"

"Milk tea, maybe?" Shirahana offered with a giggle. "We've also got green tea and some fruit juice."

Kakashi's lone visible eye widened a bit as he heard the words 'milk tea'. "Milk tea sounds lovely for me," he commented with a smile, a small bit of blood leaking from his nose that his mask thankfully hid.

"Anything's fine," Sasuke said simply, looking around the living room and definitely not noticing the set of lacy white women's bra and panties lying on the couch opposite him.

Tokiko giggled as she came out with a tray with a teapot, some cups and some snacks for them to enjoy. "Please, help yourselves," she said politely, bending over to place the tray on the coffee table, purposefully showing her cleavage to the pair.

Hinata came out a moment later, dressed in a sleeveless lavender yukata top with a black obi and a short black skirt paired with black thigh-high socks, with lavender guards adorning her arms and shins. She was trying to close the yukata tighter around her chest and visibly having trouble with it - the neck hung open enough to show the whole valley between her breasts with a small view of her bra and wouldn't completely close. Her forehead protector was in place over her forehead, covering the Caged Bird Seal that Kakashi had caught sight of for a moment earlier.

The former Hyuuga froze when she caught sight of the underwear on the couch opposite Sasuke and turned an even brighter red before walking over slowly and taking that particular spot on the couch. The underwear had suspiciously disappeared a short while later as she moved to make some space for the other person that showed up from the corridor.

"I'm ready!" Naru called out as she walked into the room, clad in a black Yukata that fell to just about halfway down her thigh with a burnt orange Obi which seemed to be straining with keeping her almost completely exposed bustline contained within the yukata that showed off the entirety of her cleavage while somehow supporting her breasts. Her legs were covered by burnt orange leggings that went up a few inches above her knees with a pair of black vambraces covering the back of her hands and forearms, both of which looked like had hidden blades within them.

"Ah, what's teme doing here?" Naru questioned as she turned to glare a bit at the Uchiha.

"He's your new teammate, Naru-chan," Tokiko told her with a smirk. "And this is Kakashi-san, your jonin instructor."

Sasuke was trying not to look shocked at the changes the two had undergone, but it was obvious to Kakashi and the two kitsune sisters that his eyes kept flicking over to Naru and Hinata repeatedly. "Hnnn."

"Well… I must admit when Hokage-sama said the two had underwent some changes due to their summoning contracts, this… was not what I was expecting…" Kakashi admitted as he looked the pair of genin over. "If I may ask, _why_ are they like this now?"

"Well..." Tokiko paused a moment before shrugging as a pair of red furred fox ears appeared atop of her head as five white tipped tails grew out from her shapely rear. "We're kitsune, and our youki tends to… accelerate our early growth, when the two of them signed our contracts we didn't foresee them absorbing some of our youki, hence their change, they are actually part-kitsune now."

"That's… rather interesting actually," Kakashi commented with a surprised look. "I know that some summoning clans use abnormal chakra sometimes, but actual youki is quite the surprise."

"We kitsune are a little special after all, in the way that we were originally demons in the first place rather than the toads or dogs who started out well… toads and dogs," Shirahana shrugged, revealing her own white-furred fox ears and tails. "By the way, their current contracts are only specialized contracts for my sister and I, so they can't actually summon any other kitsune just yet. Naru-chan is Toki-chan's summoner and Hina-chan is mine."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "Still this is quite the… well boon for Konoha, if you don't mind me saying," he said with a musing look. "I understand you trained them some, what in if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I taught Naru-chan taijutsu and ninjutsu," Tokiko explained with a grin. "Plus I got her started on learning fuuinjutsu."

"We can't really help Hina-chan with her Gentle Fist, so she's been learning some genjutsu and ninjutsu to round off her arsenal a bit," Shirahana smiled. "And I've been teaching her seduction in addition to that."

Hinata buried her steaming red face in Naru's back.

Kakashi hummed as he nodded. "A good base to build from," he admitted. "And in addition the two of you can be summoned into combat?"

"Correct, I am a taijutsu/ninjutsu specialist, although I have been branching into fuuinjutsu for a while now as well," Tokiko admitted with a smile.

"And I specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu both, since my seduction has limited use in combat," Shirahana nodded. "I also know a bit of iryojutsu. Mostly I'm a support type."

"Having a summon capable of even _some_ iryojutsu is a godsend," Kakashi admitted frankly. "Well, that's very helpful then, I also take it you trained the other's summoner in some of your specialties too?" he questioned with a significant look to the two student's choice of clothing.

"Pretty much!" Tokiko chirped in agreement. "Well, aside from the fact that sex is _fun_ ," she giggled with an aroused grin.

Kakashi's eye widened a bit as some more blood leaked from his nose. "Yes," he replied simply. "Yes it is."

Sasuke was looking a little glassy-eyed as his brain shorted out for a moment.

"I think we're breaking poor Sasuke-kun," Shirahana giggled, waving her hand in front of the last Uchiha to no effect.

"It'll build character," Kakashi replied with an eyesmile.

"Hmm, Shira-chan, should we have the two start the 'mission'?" Tokiko questioned with a grin.

"Oh yes we definitely should," Shirahana smirked. "But maybe after they complete the team test."

Kakashi blinked. "They pass," he stated bluntly. "There was never any question on it."

"Really? You're not going to test how well they work with Sasuke-kun?" Shirahana blinked in surprise.

"Well, at this point I don't think Sasuke will be up for much fighting," Kakashi pointed out as he looked at the dazed Sasuke. "Besides… I think I have an idea on what this… _mission_ of yours is, and if it works, then there won't be any issues," he shrugged. "Besides I was basically ordered to pass them anyways."

"Aw, that's so anticlimactic…" Shirahana pouted. "We had plans to have the two of them summon us into battle and then we'd seduce you while they grabbed the bells…"

Kakashi actually looked a little disappointed at the thought of missing it. "You can still seduce me all you want," he said with a perverse smile hidden by his mask. "No complaints from me!"

 ***Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii***

Hinata was staring at Kakashi judgmentally while hiding behind Naru.

"Oh~ Kakashi-san is so bold~" Tokiko cooed with a sultry smile.

"Ufufufu, but can you handle two horny vixens at the same time?" Shirahana giggled, pulling Tokiko close. The two of the clasped hands, pulled each other close, squashed their breasts against each other and kissed deeply. "We can be quite… a handful."

"Hm well, I believe I have the… _stamina_ to satisfy the two of you," Kakashi commented, unable to believe his luck. "S-ranked missions have been quite helpful for building… endurance."

"We're looking forward to it," Shirahana licked her lips seductively, rubbing her thighs together.

Hinata was covering her face in shame even as she looked at the scene. She was, however, peeking through the gaps between her fingers every now and then.

"So you can do that too…" Naru murmured to herself as she looked like she was taking mental notes.

Sasuke was still glassy-eyed and broken.

"Well, Hinata-chan, Naru-chan, we have an important S-class mission for the two of you!" Tokiko announced to the pair.

"Eh! An S-class?" Naru questioned excitedly. "What is it?"

"Yup!" Shirahana giggled. "Have Sasuke-kun pop your cherries."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Hinata gasped.

"What," Sasuke's brain finally restarted and he began drinking from his cup to try and calm himself down.

"You are to take Sasuke-kun into your room, and you are not to leave until all three of you are limping!" Tokiko pitched in. "Think of it as team bonding!"

Naru mumbled something to herself as she looked at the twin kitsunes in thought. "A mission is a mission, come on Hinata-chan, let's do this!" she declared firmly.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But…" Hinata blushed brightly, backing away a little.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke-kun, your… _milk_ tea was a little different from Hatake-san's," Shirahana smirked, lifting up a bottle.

Sasuke read the label. Hinata's breast milk. The bottle was half empty.

Sasuke spewed a mouthful of milk tea all over the table. Hinata's entire body went nuclear.

"Oh, what was in mine if I may ask?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

"Do you really have to ask…?" Shirahana giggled, wrapping her arms around her chest and elbowing Tokiko's chest.

Kakashi paused before smiling widely. "No, no I don't," he said with a contented look. "It is quite good."

"Thank you for the compliment!" Shirahana chuckled, snapping her fingers. "Now, what say we lock the kids up in a room first?"

Hinata was about to protest when her mouth was frozen over and her arms and legs were encased in a block of ice.

"Alright! Let's do this Hinata-chan!" Naru shouted as she dragged her two teammates into her bedroom, ignoring their protests that were silenced when Tokiko placed a silencing seal on the door.

"So energetic," Tokiko giggled airily.

"Ah, to be in the springtime of youth…" Shirahana leaked a fake tear. "Now, where were we, Hatake-san?"

"I do believe we were trading innuendos while working our way to heading to your bedroom," Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Oh yes we were," Shirahana agreed happily as she got up from the couch. "Would you like to try our milk tea… undiluted and fresh?"

Kakashi stared at their chest with glazed eye for a moment. "I would like that very much please," he replied, bringing his eye up to meet their own.

Tokiko giggled in response as she pressed her chest against Shirahana's. "Oohh… come along, Kakashi-kun," she purred. "Why don't we take this to our room?"

"Who would I be to complain?" Kakashi replied as he moved to follow them.

Kakashi prayed to his seven lucky stars, the Hokage, Kami-sama and the Log that he would be grateful to them forever for the chance they had granted him that day.

* * *

"Alright! Our first S-class mission!" naru declared proudly as she let go of Sasuke and Hinata.

"Mmmmph!" Hinata struggled with the ice covering her mouth and limbs. "Mmmmmmmmmphph!"

Naru blinked as she looked at her friend. "Hinata-chan, you really are getting to bondage aren't you if you want to be bound for your first time," she commented idly as she turned away to look through the room.

Hinata shook her head wildly. "Mmmmmmmmph!" she began banging the ice block covering her arms against the ground until it cracked and shattered. After that she melted the ice covering her mouth slightly with some minor heat manipulation before spitting it out. "It's not like that!" she finally managed.

"Really? Cause I still got the paddle from the last time we did bondage," Naru replied with eager eyes. "And I was thinking of joining you later tonight with the bondage too!"

"Nooooo!" Hinata groaned, covering her face. "It wasn't the bondage that excited me, it was my breasts being played with!"

She froze as she realized exactly what she had just let slip.

Naru blinked before grinning as she got behind Hinata and began groping her large chest. "Like this you mean?" she purred seductively. "You like being milked, don't you, Hinata-chan?"

"Hyaaaah!?" Hinata gasped. "N-N-N-No, I just said that at random… hyaan~" she moaned as Naru squeezed and caused a wet patch to appear over her teats on her yukata.

"That's not what your body is saying…" Naru countered as she pulled Hinata's Yukata from her shoulders, allowing it to drop to reveal her bra-clad breasts. "So your nipples _aren't_ erect then?" she question, grinning widely as she made sure Sasuke had a clear view of them.

"T-T-They're not!" Hinata squeaked. It was a clear lie considering there were obvious bulges in her bras. "It's just the massages I got from Shirahana-san!"

"Oh? So you don't have a breast pump hidden under your bed then?" Naru questioned teasingly as she began to lick Hinata's neck. "With a couple of full jugs of milk in a hidden stasis seal?"

The blood drained from Hinata's face instantly. "Noooo!" she moaned softly as Naru's fingers pinched her bloated nipples. "It… it just feels… good when Shirahana-san sucks on them…" she whispered weakly.

"Oh, so you like having them sucked?" Naru questioned as she undid the clasp for Hinata's bra, causing them to bounce as they were freed from the binding, showing off her engorged and leaking nipples. "Oohh, so big~ Are you wanting to have them fucked like Shira-chan does?"

"No!" Hinata gasped, covering her face. Her nipples twitched slightly. "D-Don't look at me… they're so embarrassing…"

"They're _sexy_ ," Naru whispered into her ear. "Don't you think, Sasuke~" she cooed as she turned to the Uchiha who was staring wide eyed at them. "Don't they just look so suckable… don't you want to put your cock inside of them to fuck them and release your thick seed deep inside of her breasts?"

"T-They're not big enough yet!" Hinata gasped, covering her teats up with her hands. "Naru-chan, stop trying to influence Sasuke-san!"

"But that's what we're supposed to do, Hinata-chan," Naru purred as she rubbed herself against Hinata's back. "Don't you want to feel his hard throbbing cock pounding into your pussy, reshaping it, moulding it into its shape? Before releasing his hot steamy seed so deep inside of you that you'll still feel it inside you weeks later?"

"I… I…" Hinata was shaking slightly, breathing laboured as she felt Naru rubbing her breasts against her back.

"Admit it, Hinata-chan," Naru prodded further as she wormed her hands under Hinata's unresisting ones to start pinching and playing with the former Hyuuga's nipples. "Why are you so scared? Doesn't it feel _so_ good?"

Hinata continued quivering. "B-But…" she scrabbled for purchase but found none. In fact, she was starting to find it hard to stay lucid as her control over her shapeshifting broke and her ears and tail slipped out. "Naru-chan… don't… stop… ahn~"

Naru moaned into her ear as she felt her pussy leak down her thighs, the fact that she never bothered to wear panties meant there was nothing to soak up her juices. "Say it, Hinata-chan," Naru purred into her ear as she stopped her ministrations and pulled her hands away. "If you want more, you'll have to get Sasuke to do it for you."

"I… I… Sasuke-san… please…" Hinata whispered weakly. "I'm feeling so full… please suck my teats…"

Sasuke swallowed weakly as he stared at the pair of large breasts bouncing before him and was unable to help himself as he reached up and gripped them, watching in amazement as his fingers sank into her soft flesh.

"Nhaaaa~" Hinata moaned softly. "Touch me… touch me more…"

Sasuke began to pushed against the breasts, squeezing them against her ribs and causing some milk to squirt out of her nipples and bringing his attention to her peaks. Remembering what Naru had been doing his moved his hands to her nipples to begin pinching them as he used them to lift her breasts a bit.

"Yes… I like being milked~" Hinata giggled almost drunkenly. "Sasuke-san… do you want to taste it?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly as he leaned in and captured on of her nipples in his mouth to begin sucking on it, sweet tasting milk spilling into his mouth with each suck. His other hand continued to milk Hinata's other breast, wrapping his fingers around her engorged nipple to encourage more milk to be leaked from it.

"Naru-chan, you too…" Hinata pulled Naru forward and began groping the redhead's considerable breasts too. "Naru-chan's breasts are firmer than mine, aren't they?"

Naru giggled as she allowed Hinata to grope her chest. "Yeah, but they don't lactate like yours do," she moaned out as Sasuke switched over to one of her nipples. "I can't because these are the absolute limit for taijutsu…"

"That's alright, I can make up for it, Naru-chan," Hinata whispered, squeezing her own and letting out a light laugh.

Naru giggled in response as she pulled Hinata closer. "Doesn't it feel so much better when you're honest?" she questioned as she pecked at Hinata's lips.

"It's embarrassing… but it makes me feel so good~" the former Hyuuga pecked right back.

"I know, right?" Naru moaned as Sasuke began to suck harder. "Mmm, how about you start drinking some more milk there, Sasuke," she cooed out suggestively. "It's not fair if it's just us getting pleasure."

Sasuke nodded distantly, still somewhat out of it, although his mind was starting to catch up with him as he moved back to Hinata's breast, allowing Naru to drop down to her knees to begin tugging at his pants and underpants, bringing them down to free his erection.

* **Smack** * Naru blinked as something hard and large smacked against her face. Looking at it Naru felt her pussy wetten as she bore witness to the downright _massive_ size of the Uchiha's erection.

"Oh my," she breathed, the cock twitching as her breath ghosted along it.

"That looks delicious…" Hinata licked her lips, staring at it. "I've never seen it this big before…"

Naru giggled in response as she began to kiss along it. "Well… first dibs!" she called out teasingly as she ran her tongue along his erection. " _Very_ tasty," she moaned out throatily.

"Hngh," Sasuke grunted sharply.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke-kun?" Naru questioned lustfully. "Well, just hold on, I'm just getting started!" Naru ran her tongue from base to tip once again before wrapping her lips around the tip as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Hnnnnnnnngh!" the last Uchiha let out a more drawn out grunt. "Why…"

"Why what, Sasuke-kun?" Naru gasped as she pulled off the tip, her eyes beginning to glaze with lust.

"Why… are you two… doing this…?" he groaned.

Naru licked her lips as she used her hands to jerk him off. "Well, because we wanted too," she replied with a shrug. "That and you need to get laid!"

"I… what?" Sasuke blinked.

"And because sex is fun!" Hinata giggled as she began to massage his balls. "Ah, don't worry about protection, we have jutsu to prevent any early pregnancies."

Naru giggled as she kissed his tip again. "Now, let's focus on the _fun_ stuff," she advised as she grabbed his hands and moved them to her head. "I'm gonna need your help getting _this_ beast all the way into me, so don't be afraid to be rough with me~"

"Don't forget about me too later!" Hinata continued massaging Sasuke's balls with a light pink glow suffusing her hands.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice in this," Sasuke muttered, gripping Naru's head even as his cock stiffened further. "Grk, what are you…"

"Making sure you don't tap out halfway through," Naru said as she kissed his tip. "Now Sasuke-kun, I need to you push my head down until your cock is completely inside of me, don't worry, my body is pretty tough."

"And we've both received some training on suppressing our gag reflexes from Shirahana-san," Hinata added with a grin.

"So go ahead Sasuke-kun…" Naru moaned out, her entire body shuddering. "Take your cock, and fuck my face…"

"If you're so sure about it…" Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and shoved hard.

"Glack!" Naru choked around his rod as he forced it deep into her mouth, her entire body shuddering in pleasure from the action as her hands moved to her bared pussy to finger herself as Sasuke used her mouth like a pussy.

"How's the real thing, Naru-chan?" Hinata giggled, leaning in to kiss Sasuke.

Naru moaned loudly in response as she continued to choke on the cock in her throat. Her eyes beginning to roll back as she jerked her head forward with his every thrust to try and get him all the way in to his base as her tongue and throat spasmed around his member.

Hinata sighed and placed a gently glowing hand on Naru's throat.

Naru rolled her eyes at Hinata as she continued to finger her own pussy while Sasuke finally managed to get his entire girth down her throat.

"Your throat… feels amazing around me," Sasuke panted out as he looked down at the lustful eyes of the Jinchuriki.

"Aaaaah~" Hinata let out a throaty moan, rubbing her wet thighs together. "I can't wait to feel it inside me…"

Sasuke groaned as he felt his balls begin to churn. "I'm… gonna cum soon!" he shouted out in warning as he bucked his hips into the even more eager Naru as she tightened her lips around his member, her fingers become more frantic as she tried to urge his orgasm quicker. "It's coming!" he warned before he erupted directly into Naru's throat.

Naru tried to swallow even with Sasuke's massive member inside of her throat, the Uchiha groaning as he slowly pulled himself out of her throat and into her mouth, allowing her to taste his seed as it flooded into her mouth, actually spilling out of her lips as she began to choke a bit on it, some of it actually coming out of her nose from the sheer volume.

"Ah, did I… overdo it with Sasuke-san's boost?" Hinata hurriedly began helping Naru relieve some of the pain, passing her glowing hand over her face.

Naru gasped as Sasuke completely pulled himself out of her mouth, splattering her face with a few last spurts of seed. The redhead swallowing several times to clear her throat of all the cum. "So… good…" she panted out with a dopey smile. "So much cum… I can't… wait for my pussy to be filled with all of it…"

"Then… Sasuke-san, how about this?" Hinata smirked, planting herself on Sasuke's midsection in the 69 position and wrapping her breasts around his still twitching and erect cock.

Sasuke groaned as his sensitive cock was wrapped within Hinata's bosom. "That… feels good," he gasped out in pleasure.

"And this too…" Hinata smirked, lowering her head onto the cock sticking out from between her breasts and flicked her tongue over it.

"Hrk," Sasuke grunted in response to the stimulation to his sensitive tip. "Keep… keep it up," he gasped out as his hands moved to her shapely rear to grope it.

"I… got more sensitive all over after the change…" Hinata whispered, her tail wagging excitedly and smacking against his arms. "You're okay with me being a half-kitsune, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Stranger kekkai genkai out there," he managed to get out. "Heard… about a gender bending one too."

"It's not a kekkei genkai, but okay," Hinata chuckled. "Then… I'm starting now," she sucked in a breath and wrapped her mouth around his tip, gently licking all around it.

Sasuke let out a pleased groan as he continued to massage Hinata's asscheeks. "It's just as good as fucking Naru's mouth," he gasped out as she continued to attack his sensitive tool.

Hinata released his cock with a small popping sound. "It… feels good when you massage my butt cheeks too…" she giggled taking his tip in again, going deeper even as she used her hands to squeeze her breasts together against his cock.

A low rumble escaped Sasuke's throat as he tried to restrain his orgasm, noticing Hinata's asshole twitching as he massaged her ass cheeks. Scooping some of her pussy juices onto a finger he grinned a bit as he pushed his lubed finger into Hinata's rear entrance.

Hinata froze for a moment before letting out a pleasured moan and continuing sucking him off.

Sasuke continued to finger her surprisingly slick asshole as he added in a second finger. "Even your ass is wet," he grunted. "How eager for this _are_ you?"

Hinata's ass squirmed tantalizingly before him, occupied as she was bobbing her head up and down along his length. The vibrations that ran through her soft flesh whenever he groped it just made it all the more arousing.

"I'm going to cum soon," he warned as he felt his self control start to fail, pushing four fingers into Hinata's rear as he rubbed the point where her tail met her shapely rare.

Hinata simply let out a muffled moan and sped up, trying to get him to cum faster. She sped up enough that her motions sent ripples through her entire body and made her ass cheeks bounce wildly.

"I'm cumming!" Sasuke shouted as he shoved his fingers into her ass up to their knuckles as he exploded inside of the ex-Hyuuga's mouth.

Hinata pretty much lost it at the same time, fluids from her lower slit and her teats spilling onto Sasuke. She persisted in lapping up his cum for as long as she could but eventually reached her limit as well and had to separate, coughing. In the meantime he ended up spraying her face and breasts with the remainder. "Tasty," Hinata licked her lips after she took a moment to rest.

"I know right?" Naru replied with a grin, having cleaned the cum off of her, scooping one last bit from her breasts and placed it in her mouth, licking her finger clean completely. "Mm, maybe we should mix some with your milk tea sometime?"

"That's an idea… but milk tea smelling like sex might be a bit too much," Hinata said thoughtfully. "The direct approach will have to wait too, until I get big enough to fit him inside… I know Shirahana-san has already started experimenting stretching hers with dildos though, but hers are just ridiculously big already."

Naru giggled as she licked some of the cum from Hinata's face. "I wish I could get mine big enough for it," she admitted with a small pout. "But if I did I couldn't use taijutsu properly…"

"Enough thinking, let's go on to the main dish…" Hinata giggled, gesturing down at Naru's moist pussy even as she began massaging Sasuke's balls again. "Our mission is to get him to make us women after all… not just foreplay."

Naru grinned as she nodded in agreement, turning around she got onto her knees and placed her upper body on the bed as she reached back and spread her pussy lips apart. "Sasuke-kun~" she moaned out eagerly. "Won't you please take my virginity?"

Sasuke gulped loudly, got off the bed and positioned his throbbing cock in front of Naru's entrance. "I'm going in," he said, before slowly entering, his tip parting the flesh before it with a wet sound.

"Nnngh~" Naru moaned loudly as she felt her pussying being split apart by the largest insertion yet, even bigger than Shirahana's largest dildo. "So _biiiiiiiig~_ " she squealed out, an erotic smile on her face. "It's going to split me in half~"

"I… want it too…" Hinata added with a dazed look. "That looks so pleasurable…"

"Ngh… tight…" Sasuke groaned.

"Haa… haa… Hinata-chan," Naru moaned out as she pulled Hinata's head closer to her before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. "I can taste his cum in your mouth~"

"Dummy, he also got a bit in your mouth anyway, right?" Hinata giggled as they separated and moved behind her to grope her breasts.

"Grk," Sasuke grunted as he hit a certain wall.

Naru moaned as she felt him stop. "Keep going~" she moaned in response as she bucked her hips back. "I want to feel you in my womb~"

"Okay," the last Uchiha nodded, reared back and rammed it home with full force. The impact caused Naru to gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Does it… hurt?"

"So _goooooood~_ " Naru cried out happily as she felt him press against her cervix. "Pound my slutty pussy! Reshape it with your cock~!"

"Ugh…" Sasuke grunted with exertion, accepting the request from the Jinchuriki and beginning to pound his cock in and out repeatedly. "You're sucking me in…"

"It just feels so good!" Naru wailed out, her face flush with arousal as she panted heavily. "I want it in me forever!"

"I want a turn too, Naru-chan!" Hinata grumbled, playing with the redhead's nipples. "Punishment." She pinched. Hard.

"NNNGH~" Naru squealed out at the mix of pain and pleasure from Hinata's pinching. "Yes… punish me~"

"Naru-chan is becoming a masochist?" Hinata giggled, pinching and twisting her friend's nipple.

"Yes I am~" Naru agreed, not even bothering to deny it. "I'm such a bad slut who wants to hog this cock all to myself~"

"Ah, but that's really bad for me," Hinata remarked as she began to tickle Naru's sides. "Save some for me!"

Naru let out a laughing moan as her body was rocked by Sasuke's powerful thrusts. "I will!" she cried out. "I'm sorry I will share with you!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Hinata giggled, not letting up her assault.

"Tight…!" Sasuke complained, twitching in slight pain.

"Cumming!" Naru cried out as she came around Sasuke's cock, causing her pussy to spasm even more around his rod. "Please… Sasuke-sama, paint my pussy with your cum, make my pussy bloat like I'm pregnant!"

"Cumming too!" Sasuke stiffened as his balls unloaded once more. With Hinata helping, he actually managed an almost constant stream of spunk that managed to fill up Naru's womb and cause her belly to inflate slightly. "Ugh… I feel… so tired…"

"Don't be like that!" Hinata giggled, hands glowing pink once more as she resumed massaging Sasuke's balls, causing his flaccid cock to stand back at full attention once again.

Naru moaned as she rubbed her inflated belly. "I look like I'm pregnant," she deliriously giggled to herself, looking completely out of it.

Sasuke groaned as Hinata forced his cock back to attention. "I suppose I do owe you a round as well," he relented, trying to regain his energy to get up.

"Yes you do," Hinata pouted, lying on the bed face-up and in an impressive display of flexibility, lifted her legs until they were almost touching her shoulders, locking them around Sasuke's shoulders. It had the effect of spreading her pussy wide open as well and given the difference in height it was almost perfectly aligned with his cock. "Take me, please," she whispered.

Sasuke grunted as he sat up from where he had collapsed before lining himself up with Hinata's pussy and began to push into her. "Ngh, just as tight as Naru," he commented.

"I'm a virgin after all," Hinata giggled. "Don't worry about me, just ram your cock in in one go!"

Sasuke nodded as he pulled back a bit before slamming himself completely into Hinata's pussy, breaking past her barrier to slam directly into her cervix, breaching past it a bit.

"That was incredible~" Hinata placed a glowing white hand on her belly for a moment. "So… warm…"

"You haven't felt anything yet~" Naru moaned out as she crawled to beside Hinata. "Just wait till he pounds your pussy into the shape of his manly cock."

"I'm looking forward to it…" Hinata smirked, using her legs to help Sasuke begin pumping into her pussy. "Sasuke-san is inside me~"

Naru giggled as she began groping Hinata's breasts. "And you didn't want to at first," Naru giggled in response. "Mmm, can you imagine having a whole _room_ of guys ready to fuck you?"

Hinata shivered at the thought. "That sounds good…" she whispered through the haze of lust as her body shook with each thrust from Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as he shook his head at the pair below him, seriously, he _just_ took their virginity and they were already talking about grangbangs, how the heck were they raised if they were thinking about _that_?

* * *

In Tokiko and Shirahana's room the twins sneezed as one as they tag teammed Kakashi's erect rod as the silver haired jonin watched on.

"Ah, someone must be talking about us!" Shirahana concluded.

"Yup!" Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Probably those guys we had fun with two weeks ago."

"Mmmm, I don't feel like it's them though… after all the writers never even wrote about those two guys right?" Shirahana mused. "I can't even remember how they look like, as if it wasn't even written in the first place."

Tokiko and Kakashi stared at the white haired kitsune. "We need to get a Yamanaka to look at you," Tokiko said bluntly. "But that can wait, first things first, we have a cock to share."

"I'm really looking forward to the day I can fit cocks in these puppies," Shirahana giggled, tapping the dildos jammed into her nipples.

Tokiko rolled her eyes at her sister. "I'm sure you'll get it in time for our next gang-bang," she assured. "Now, if you're too focused about writers and your nipples… I'll just take the next turn!" she announced before piercing her pussy with Kakashi's rod.

"Ah, you sneaky little…!"

* * *

Wait… he knew _exactly_ how they were raised, Sasuke realized as he remembered who their caretakers were and how they had been acting before the whole thing started. "I'm going to cum soon, Hinata!" Sasuke warned as he picked up the strength of his thrusts.

"This… is what real sex feels like…!" Hinata gasped, the rhythmic thrusting causing her soft flesh to ripple and bounce. "I… I'm going to cum too!"

"It's coming!" Sasuke shouted as he hilted himself completely inside of Hinata, actually managing to break into her womb completely as he began to release stream after stream of his thick seed inside of her.

"So much of it!" Hinata giggled, her juices spilling out from her pussy and teats as well. Like Naru, her belly was distended a little from how much she had taken in. "So… full…"

Sasuke panted as he pulled out of the kitsune hybrid, looking over the two with a silly grin on his face before toppled over to his side, out like a light.

"Wow… we really did a number on him, didn't we?" Naru commented with a grin.

"I… might have boosted him too much?" Hinata thought out loud, looking at her glowing pink hands. "Shirahana-san did say it might be best not to overuse it…"

Naru shrugged in response. "We've got an overfull belly of cum inside of us right now making us look like we're in our early pregnancy," she pointed out. "If anything I think you didn't boost enough, I wanted to look like I was just about to give birth!"

"Boosting him that much might be dangerous for Sasuke-san actually…" Hinata giggled. "It's bad enough that he got knocked out because of it…"

Naru pouted a bit before shrugging it off. "Wanna take a nap?" she questioned, gesturing to Sasuke. "Not much else to do right now."

"Okay, but we should move him somewhere comfortable first," Hinata suggested. "The floor isn't a very comfortable place to sleep."

"True enough," Naru nodded in agreement as she bent over and lifted Sasuke easily onto the bed before climbing into the soft covers as well, snuggling against Sasuke as she made sure as much of her breasts were pressing against his side as possible.

"We smell of sex," Hinata muttered, climbing onto the bed as well and taking Sasuke's other side, pulling his arm into her bosom.

"Don't try and deny that you don't like the smell," Naru giggled in response. "I know it makes you horny as well."

"Mmmm, but I'm just… spent right now," Hinata sighed happily. "Becoming a half-kitsune… was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"Definitely," Naru murmured with a contented yawn. "Mm, maybe we can have another round when we wake up?"

"Sure," Hinata struggled to keep her eyes open. "So… tired…"

"We can in the morning," Naru yawned again in agreement. "Maybe in our assholes this time…"

"It's… almost afternoon, Naru-chan…" Hinata pointed out.

"Mm, tonight then," Naru murmured with a perverted giggle. "Can't wait to have both my pussy and ass sloshing with cum."

"Kinky…" Hinata weakly laughed.

* * *

"Hey Hatake-san… can you help me pull something out of the storage seal in my bosom for a moment?" Shirahana giggled, rolling over so that she was facing Kakashi.

"Hm?" Kakashi replied, blinking lazily at her, his fully uncovered face - sharingan included, hey he promised Obito that he'd make sure to give him a good view of the twins (in _both_ meanings of the word) - before registering her request. "Sure, what is it?"

"Just a card," the white kitsune giggled, pulling her breasts aside and running her chakra through the seal to expose it. "I've already picked it out, you just need to grab it as it comes out."

"Sure," Kakashi replied as he maneuvered his hand into place between her bosom.

"And there we go," Shirahana smiled as a small flash lit up her bosom and a long rectangular card appeared from the seal.

Tokiko groaned as she saw the familiar card while Kakashi blinked in confusion. " **Chapter End**? What does that mean?" he questioned, looking at the sisters.

"Shira-chan thinks there are people watching us," Tokiko groaned in response. "She thinks our life is some kind of perverted fanfic or something."

"Don't worry about it, just roll with me," Shirahana chuckled. "You don't really have to think about it too much."

Kakashi paused as he considered his mental 'Hot-Crazy' scale in regards to the white haired kitsune, before firmly placing her on the 'Hot' side of the scale, and as such, safe to put his dick in. "I will do just that," he confirmed.


	8. Chapter 7

"Shira-chan, breakfast!" Tokiko called out, once again clad in a naked apron as she cooked a breakfast, assisted by a surprisingly skilled Kakashi who was only wearing an apron of his own, not even bothering to wear a mask or his headband. The three genin were sitting at the table, Sasuke looking the most relaxed relaxed he had _ever_ been with an honest to god _smile_ on his face.

"Munyaaa… coffee…" Shirahana dragged herself out of the bedroom.

"On the table," Tokiko replied, far too used to her sister's morning tendencies.

"Not much of a morning person, are you, Shirahana-chan?" Kakashi questioned teasingly.

"Mornings are evil, coffee is the sword that cleaves that evil," Shirahana sighed happily after a sip of coffee.

Tokiko let out a groan at the reminder of Super Robot Wars. "Don't start with that stuff again, Shira-chan," she said sternly. "Especially when you think that people are reading and/or watching us."

"Awww, but I wanted someone to help me with the **disclaimer** …" Shirahana pouted. "I mean, **we're just playing around in Kishimoto-sama's sandbox here and don't own anything**."

Tokiko groaned again as the genin looked at the white kitsune in confusion while Kakashi merely patted the red kitsune's back, quite used to crazy thanks to Might Gai. "Just… eat your breakfast," Tokiko managed to get out.

"Kaaaay~" Shirahana cheerfully dug into her plate of toast.

* * *

"Well, now that we are all fed and… clothed - unfortunately - why don't we start discussing our training regime?" Kakashi suggested with an eye smile.

"Does being clothed or not really make that much of a difference on me?" Shirahana giggled, folding her arms under her breasts and squeezing them together a little. "Not like mine hide my curves anyway."

"That is true, but it still isn't actually naked," Kakashi sighed disappointedly. "I take it the two of you still have more for Naru-chan and Hinata-chan to learn?"

"Most definitely," Tokiko nodded in confirmation. "Especially now that they have access to youki and it's been settled alongside their natural chakra."

"So far we've only taught them how to use shapeshifting, but we haven't determined their natures yet," Shirahana reached into her bosom and withdrew several pieces of chakra paper, as well as a red-coloured version of it. "Chakra and youki are different, as we've already established. But have you ever wondered why I seem to have a kekkei genkai even as a summoned beast?" she smiled, holding up a hand and producing a perfect ice sculpture of Kakashi.

"Hm, it is a curious thing, I admit," Kakashi nodded in response as he looked over the sculpture.

"Elemental natures are a little different when it comes to youki," Shirahana explained, handing the sculpture over to Kakashi. "Where the Ice Release chakra-based kekkei genkai is more of a mixture of Water and Wind Release, it's one of the basic elements in youki."

"Is there a way to find their element with youki?" Kakashi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what this is for," Shirahana pointed at the red chakra paper variants she was holding up. "I had these sent from the village, this is basically youki paper. By the way, even among us kitsune we have some cases of someone having a different youki affinity from their chakra affinity. My actual strongest chakra affinity is water only."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Well, I can assist them with their chakra elemental jutsus," he assured with a nod. "I have a handful of lower ranked ones in each element stored," he tapped the side of his head where his Sharingan was resting.

"Copy Ninja-san, I would think you have more than a mere _handful_ of lower ranked jutsu of each element," Shirahana chuckled. "But anyway, let's get testing. Youki or chakra first?"

Kakashi hummed in response. "Let's start with youki first," he suggested. "I must admit my curiosity on the different youki elements."

"Alright then," Shirahana's tails wagged in anticipation as she took two pieces of paper from the stack and handed them to Naru and Hinata. "Let's have Naru-chan go first. Let your youki flow through the paper."

Naru nodded as she gripped the paper and called on the youki to channel into the paper, for several heartbeats nothing happened when suddenly the paper vanished from her hand and reappeared across the room. "Uhhh… what?" Naru questioned in confusion.

Shirahana was furiously tearing through a booklet, before she dropped it to the floor. "Wow…" she muttered, looking a little lost. She nudged it over to Tokiko with a foot.

Tokiko blinked and looked it over with a raised eyebrow. "Huh… space," she said in surprise. "Teleportation, redirection and the like."

"Really? That's… COOL!" Naru cried out excitedly. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"That feels kind of stupidly overpowered, but okay…" Shirahana muttered, looking over towards her summoner. "Hina-chan next."

Hinata nodded and did the same as Naru. Her result showed a little faster as a bright flash of light filled the room, blinding everyone inside.

"Well, that was pretty obvious," Tokiko commented as she rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to regain her vision.

"MY EYES!" Shirahana yelped, covering her eyes and rolling on the ground.

"Light…?" Hinata seemed completely unaffected.

"Yup, not only are you a handy flashlight, but there are also purification elements to it as well, plus… focused light in not the nicest thing to be on the wrong side of…" Tokiko explained as she slowly recovered her vision.

"I read about it! Hina-chan will be able to shoot lasers!" Shirahana said excitedly, her tails wagging to match. She was still blinking spots from her eyes though.

"Both of those seem rather… interesting," Kakashi commented in a surprised tone. "Either or could easily classify as a kekkai genkai on their own."

"Damn right they're interesting, space is one of the rarest youki affinities out there, and light is a little further behind but still uncommon," Shirahana sighed, rubbing her eyes. "In comparison my ice is a little more on the common side…"

"Mine is fire, a _very_ common element," Tokiko pitched in. "It's also my chakra affinity actually…"

"Thing is neither of us can train them in youki techniques for their element though…" the seductress realized.

Tokiko bit the inside of her lip. "Well… there would be _one_ person who could," she ventured, looking to Shirahana.

"And that would be?" Kakashi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Shirahana sighed. "We might need to bring them to the village sooner rather than later. To see our Great Sage."

"Great Sage?" Kakashi looked at the pair, curiosity visible in his lone eye.

"The leader of our clan and currently the only nine tailed kitsune," Tokiko answered. "And the only one who has completely mastered Nature Chakra."

Kakashi blinked as his eye widened in shock, Jiraiya was currently one of the only known shinobi who used Nature Chakra, and he admitted he hadn't master it. And in his unmastered state he was a complete monster able to rip apart an entire army on his own. "Oh," was all that escaped his mouth in response.

"It can wait, we'll need to train their basic skills up first until they can properly use the basic non-elemental youki techniques," Shirahana smiled, patting Hinata's head. "You've got an ear showing."

Hinata blushed and the lone fox ear disappeared.

"So, let's do your chakra elements now!" Tokiko suggested as she grabbed three of them from the stack they had and passed them to the genin. "Why don't you go first, Sasuke-kun?"

"Okay," Sasuke accepted a piece of paper and concentrated for a moment. After a short while, sparks flew and the paper turned into dust and part of it caught fire.

"Lightning primary element, and fire as a secondary," Kakashi supplied with a pleased look. "I'm actually a Lightning element myself, I have _plenty_ of tricks to show you."

"Naru-chan, you go first," Hinata took a step back and patted Naru's shoulder.

Naru nodded in agreement as she channeled her chakra into the paper causing it to immediately get cut in half. "What does that mean?" Naru questioned as she tilted her head, studying the paper.

"Wind, and it seems like a rather strong affinity to it too," Kakashi supplied. "While I do know only a handful of Fuuton jutsus, I _do_ know another wind user in Konoha who owes me a favor."

Hinata took in a deep breath and concentrated. Her piece of chakra paper was suddenly completely drenched in water. "I think this is quite obvious…" she chuckled.

"Same as me, water!" Shirahana promptly glomped Hinata.

Kakashi nodded as he mentally considered their options. "So, since you all have a strong basis to work from, once we get through your chakra control exercises we can start with your elemental control training."

"What about doing awesome missions like rescuing princesses and assassinating tyrants!?" Naru cried out desperately. "I want to show off my badass skills."

Kakashi gave her a patient eye smile in response. "We will start doing them tomorrow after morning training," he assured her. "Today is to get a look at what we need to work on with each of you."

Shirahana stifled a laugh alongside Tokiko.

Naru pouted a bit but nodded reluctantly in response. "Fine…" she voiced.

"Plus…" Shirahana reached out and grabbed hold of Naru's tail, which had slipped out again. "You're going to out that you've become a half-kitsune if you go out with a half-baked shapeshift."

Naru flushed in embarrassment as she quickly retracted her tail back into herself. "Right," she sighed in agreement. "I can do this!"

"That's the spirit," Shirahana ruffled Naru's hair. "Once we're done with Kakashi-san's part, we'll focus entirely on shapeshifting. The goal is for you two to be able to keep it stable or else you won't be going on any missions."

"Kaaaay~" the two chorused in response.

"Alright, so, why don't we go over what chakra control exercises you all know," Kakashi said as he looked over the genin.

"Me and Hinata-chan know leaf balancing, tree walking and water walking!" Naru informed brightly, raising her hand in excitement, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"Just… the leaf balancing," Sasuke admitted with an embarrassed look.

"That's alright, Sasuke, I can help you catch up with them," Kakashi assured him. "As for you two, I'll have you start on kunai balancing," he instructed as he pulled out a kunai and began balancing it by it's bladed point on the tip of his finger. "It's fairly straightforward, but you have to also remember to condense chakra where the point of the kunai is so that you don't cut your finger."

"And I can heal any small pricks you get, so don't worry about getting hurt," Shirahana supplied. "Hmmmm, I might actually need to start thinking about quitting my job at the Love Love Chamber… if we'll be keeping this training up… or just make it a part time thing."

"Actually…" Kakashi interrupted. "You are training Hinata-chan in seduction, correct?"

"That's an idea but she stands out too much with her Byakugan," Shirahana sighed. "Anyone can tell she's a Hyuuga… even if former. She'd need some kind of really strong genjutsu to hide her appearance. Disguises don't tend to last with all the touchy-feely stuff going on."

"Well, contacts can hide her pale eyes, and I have access to specialty use ones that can shift the eye color with a small application of chakra," Kakashi replied. "Plus, do you not also have the ability to shapeshift as well?" he pointed out.

"Caged Bird Seal," Shirahana added, indicating Hinata's forehead.

"Shira-chan, I think between the three of us we can remove it now," Tokiko pointed out simply.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the pair before shrugging. "I'm all for it," he admitted plainly. "I never liked the seal anyways."

"It'll also mean we have to deal with the Hyuuga observers somehow if we're going to hide the fact that Hina-chan doesn't have a functional one anymore," Shirahana mused. "I do agree that the thing, even if it's fake right now, is ruining her beautiful face… but we've gotta cover our tracks first."

Kakashi smiled at them. "Well, it just so happens I have an idea for that," he commented. "She just needs it 'visible' when not doing her seduction and infiltration, correct? Then we shall put on a false one with some special chakra reactive ink, normally it is invisible to even the Byakugan, but when you channel chakra through it… it becomes visible."

"I guess it's alright then," Shirahana nodded. "And a simple genjutsu will do to change just hair color, since it's not adding anything new to perception…"

Kakashi nodded. "But that won't be all, each week, Hinata-chan, I will give you a new personality to emulate," he told her sternly. "From a common street walking prostitute from a lady of the Daimyo's court, you will live and breath that personality for the entire week, if I am not satisfied with your acting you will continue to do it throughout the following week."

"Ehhhh!?" Hinata gasped.

"Don't worry, you have a professional seductress as your summon," Shirahana smirked, hugging Hinata tight. "You can do it with me coaching you."

"My goal is to evolve your seduction skills into outright infiltration and spying skills," Kakashi informed calmly. "Your role outside of combat will to gather information for the squad so that we know what sort of protection and habits our targets may have."

"R-Right, I'll do my best," Hinata nodded resolutely.

Kakashi eye smiled at her in return before turning to Naru. "You, Naru-chan, will be our primary front line combatant," he informed, locking eyes with her. "I will also be working with you to help improve your tracking and stealth skills, your pranking skills can also translate into trapping."

Naru nodded her understanding a wide grin on her face. "So I'm going to be kicking ass then?" she asked eagerly.

Kakashi smiled at her with a nod. "Indeed," he confirmed with a chuckle. "While you won't have an outright secondary profession specialty, we will make up for that by developing your skills in several branches so that you can fill in any gaps that may appear during a mission."

Tokiko chuckled at Naru's enthusiasm to Kakashi's suggestion. "Skilled at all, master of none approach, huh?" she summed up with a knowing nod. "That can work pretty well."

Kakashi smiled at the red kitsune in response before turning to Sasuke. "As for you Sasuke-kun, I wanted to try something… different than what most Uchiha do," he said, getting a surprised look from the last Uchiha. "You will be our primary mid-to-long-range combatant," Kakashi elaborated with an eyesmile. "With the sharingan, when paired with a bow, you can accurately hit a target up to 100 yards away, not to mention your clan's natural inclination for ninjutsu will allow you to support from mid range when we don't have the option for long range combat."

"So our team will be quite well-balanced I guess," Shirahana thought out loud. "Naru-chan playing close to mid range, Sasuke-kun on mid to long range and Hina-chan supporting."

Kakashi nodded in confirmation. "That would be ideal, yes," he confirmed. "Of course it may have to change as we find that their talents may lead elsewhere."

"There's still one very big question to answer though…" Shirahana realized, glancing between the genins. "How do we explain the apparent age difference to the mission clients…?"

Kakashi hummed in response before shrugging. "Wouldn't be the first time older genin were paired with a younger one when their third either got promoted and made their own way or if they were unable to continue being a shinobi," he answered plainly.

"Yeah but… these two haven't been seen around the village in their current forms, would that be suspicious?" Shirahana frowned. "And one is clearly a Hyuuga too."

Kakashi shrugged again. "Unfortunately that one is a bit more difficult to say," he admitted as he scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm… what about this, Naru-chan made a mistake when she tried to create a new seal that accelerated the growth of their bodies?"

"She's not even a known sealmaster," Shirahana pointed out. "Maybe we might need to ask Hokage-sama and Super Pervert-san for some advice…"

"Perhaps, that is about the only thing I can think of to be honest," Kakashi admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Sasuke-san, want to _play_ again later?"

"Grk."

"They might actually kill us for corrupting the two of them though…" Shirahana realized as she glanced over at Naru and Hinata who were currently attempting to bed Sasuke again.

"Hm, well, so long as she doesn't lose herself in it, they'll be fine," Kakashi countered with a slight smile. "After all, shinobi live hard lives, and as a result we must find comfort in what we can, for some it's gambling, others is sex, some have other hobbies, but so long as we don't lose our edge, then we can do as we please."

"Sure," Shirahana wagged her tails as she clapped her hands together. "Then shall we go get some training done?"

"That sounds good to me," Tokiko nodded in agreement. "Feeling a need to let out some energy in a way other than sex."

"Training!" the two half-kitsune chorused excitedly.

Wag wag wag.

"Keep your tails in, you two!"

* * *

"I guess it's going to be at least another two days before these two can take missions…" Shirahana sighed, watching as Hinata lost control of her shapeshifting again and her tail slipped out in the middle of taijutsu practice with Sasuke.

"Still, any progress is good progress," Kakashi commented with a nod as he watched the spar. "Sasuke-kun, you left foot is too far back, bring it in closer, your center of balance is off because of that!"

Sasuke hurriedly corrected his stance, actually thankful for the fact that there was someone familiar with the Uchiha's Interceptor Fist was able to correct his stances.

"Kick his butt, Hinata-chan!" Naru called out to her friend as she continued to try and balance a kunai on her forefinger.

"Your ears are showing, Naru-chan," Tokiko admonished the girl lightly.

"I'm starting to think we need to give them extra incentive to maintain the shapeshifting properly," Shirahana thought out loud as Hinata finally realized that her tail was out after it brushed across her thigh. The slight distraction cost her as Sasuke got in a punch to her solar plexus that made her stagger.

Tokiko hummed in response. "They can't have sex until they can maintain the form properly," she declared firmly. "That includes no sexual training as well."

Hinata visibly shuddered and pulled her tail back in before rushing in using the basic Hyuuga Gentle Fist stance with renewed determination.

"No way!" Naru whined plaintively as her fox ears vanished and were replaced by human ears in their normal places. "That's totally not fair!"

"Yes way," Shirahana fired back with a grin. "Be grateful we're not stopping you from masturbating by sealing your ability to cum."

"That will be the next level if they can't get shapeshifting down by the end of training tomorrow," Tokiko pitched in with a smirk.

"Eh!" Naru squeaked in response as she increased her efforts for keeping her shape shifting under control. "I'll get it for sure!"

"Well, you certainly know how to encourage them," Kakashi commented with an eyesmile. "And oddly cruel in its own way."

"I had it done to me before, you know," Shirahana shivered at the memory. "Sensei used it to break my shyness and shame at the start of my seductress training… I was backed up for days then. It's really good incentive… but sooooooo frustrating…"

"She really was, we shared a room and she couldn't stop masturbating either," Tokiko nodded in confirmation. "And in its own way it was frustrating hearing her moaning and fingering herself all night."

"And I couldn't let any of it out no matter how I tried, even with Toki-chan helping me," Shirahana groaned. "I couldn't even lactate and my breasts got so uncomfortably full with milk! I could feel them sloshing around whenever I moved!"

"It took her a week to get the training down," Tokiko sighed as she slumped a bit. "And it was a week of trying to get her off without sleep and her whining about her boobs."

Kakashi stared at the pair for several moments, a stain visible around his nose on his mask. "My sympathies," he said finally. "Must have been… eventful when the seal came off finally."

"I… might have accidentally blasted Masane-sensei with high pressure breast milk at that moment," Shirahana scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "She found it cute, drank it and wrote me a five-page review on the taste and what I could do to improve it."

Kakashi blinked in response. "I think I would very much like to meet your sensei at some point," he said finally after several moments of silence. "It would be… interesting."

"Of course you would find her interesting," Shirahana giggled. "She's a little more stacked than me right now by the way, and I'm already on the far right side of the bell curve for a kitsune."

"I'm on the more _average_ size of the kitsune," Tokiko admitted with a shrug, crossing her arms under her breasts to bounce it a bit, much to Kakashi's appreciation. "Those two are sex fiends though, so yeah."

"You don't say…" Kakashi replied, blinking several times as he looked between the pair before looking at Hinata and Naru. "For some reason, I now feel sad that I've already signed the Dog Summoning contract…"

"Their summoning contracts will probably be nullified if they end up becoming full kitsune, no point in having a kitsune summon another kitsune now," Shirahana revealed, nuzzling up against Kakashi. "If that happens we'll have to look for a new contractor. I certainly wouldn't mind you holding my exclusive contract, it's just up to your dogs if they mind their summoner also holding a kitsune contract or not."

Kakashi squee'd internally at the white haired kitsune's actions and words. "I am quite sure I can convince them," he replied vocally, making sure to keep his voice calm and controlled. "It would be an honor to be your summoner."

"Mm, I don't think I would mind either, to be honest," Tokiko added with a sultry purr as she nuzzled herself into the opposite side of her sister, making her to press as much of herself she could against his body. " _Especially_ after your _performance_ yesterday… don't you agree, Shira-chan?"

"Ah, but what about Iruka-san?" Shirahana realized as she smacked a fist into the palm of her other hand.

Tokiko hummed in response. "A good point, I suppose he _was_ first…" she commented with a hidden griin.

At that point Kakashi was seriously considering murdering a fellow Leaf Shinobi so that he could keep the pair all to himself, thankfully, for the chuunin instructor, he managed to stop himself from following through with it. "I wouldn't mind sharing," he suggested finally.

* * *

It still didn't stop said Chunin instructor from getting the chills down his spine halfway across the village.

* * *

"You know, that gives me an interesting idea…" Shirahana thought out loud with a saucy smirk as she crossed her arms around her breasts right under her oversized nipples, squeezing just a little bit to get them to pop out just that little more.

"Hmm?" Tokiko hummed in response, rubbing her body harder into the jounin. "Oh, I think I _like_ your idea," she said as she caught onto her sister's idea. "Seems like quite the… _fun_ time."

"I'll be able to fit full-sized ones soon," Shirahana grinned, making sure to rub her hardened mountains against Kakashi's side. "I might need some help breaking them in…"

"What're you talking about?" Naru questioned curiously as she looked at the trio with a tilted head, even as she continued her chakra control exercise. "Wait… are you talking about fucking your nipples?"

Kakashi's mind froze as he thought about what Naru had said, his erection twitching in his pants - thankfully artfully hidden so that they wouldn't see it.

"Yup~" Shirahana smirked, popping the 'p' particularly loudly. "I've been slowly increasing the dildo sizes since I managed to fit them in… and I'm getting close to the bigger ones now. About 1 unit Kakashi in size."

"That… would be an interesting experience," he said finally after blinking several times. "Do you want me to help with your training?"

"Nah, I'll let you stew for a while until I'm ready," the white kitsune chuckled devilishly and poked his crotch knowingly. "By the way, Hina-chan is also undergoing the same training…"

"You're distracting me!" a blushing Hinata complained loudly.

Sasuke stumbled as he tried to attack Hinata, his mind 'helpfully' providing him with pictures of what Shirahana was talking about, falling flat on his face. "What is with my life now?" he groaned in response.

"Sasuke-san, ignore them, please," Hinata whispered as she knelt down to extend a hand to him. Twin orbs of flesh dangled in front of him, their large peaks pushing out the fabric of her yukata top. No bra.

"Hrk," Sasuke choked in response as he witnessed this, his own member making itself _very_ known as it dug into the ground. "Urg… you're not even doing it on purpose, are you?"

"Doing what?" an oblivious Hinata asked.

Sasuke sighed as he shook his head, accepting her hand up, the crotch of his shorts tenting in an _obvious_ manner.

"Oh man… and we can't even have sex right now!" Naru whined, fox ear flattening on top of her head.

Shirahana reached over and began rubbing Naru's exposed ear. "This calls for a little punishment…" she whispered as she lightly blew on the ear.

"Uh-oh," Naru pouted as she quickly changed her appearance back to human. "What is it going to be?" she questioned nervously.

"Ramen deprivation," Shirahana announced.

Naru's eyes widened in shock as her face paled in response. "NO! PLEASE NO!" she begged desperately. "Take sex away, make it so I can't cum, just don't take my ramen away please!"

"Actually I just got another idea…" Shirahana thought out loud as she took out a cup of instant ramen from her bosom and opened it to peer inside.

She proceeded to think for a moment before turning the open cup upside down and causing the dried ramen inside to fall to the ground, breaking into pieces and scattering all over the ground. "Ooops!"

Naru whimpered as if she were physically in pain. "No… the innocent ramen… why would you hurt such an innocent being?" she whispered in shock.

"Think of it as motivation," Shirahana giggled, pulling out the bag of seasoning and studying it for a short moment before tearing the bag open and emptying the contents onto the ground. "For every time you expose an ear or tail, I'll waste one cup of instant ramen."

Naru's eyes widened. "I won't!" she promised desperately. "Just please, stop hurting the ramen!"

"Sure, but is it alright for you to be so panicked right now?" Shirahana smirked, retrieving another cup of ramen and handing it to Tokiko.

Tokiko chuckled as she accepted it and started tossing it in her hand. "Well, don't you have a chakra control exercise to be doing?" she questioned tauntingly.

"H-hai… sensei," Naru cried anime tears as she started working on her exercise again as she made sure to keep her transformation from reverting.

"That's quite some motivation there," a wizened, if a little exasperated voice came from the edge of the training ground.

"Ah, hello, Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted the village leader politely, turning his thoughts away from the future plans with the twin kitsunes. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm finished with the paperwork for today so I thought I'd come take a look at their training," Hiruzen nodded sagely, walking over to the group. "I would never have thought of this particular method for motivating Naru-chan though…"

Tokiko and Shirahana smiled at the elderly hokage. "Well, whatever works really," Tokiko giggled in response, keeping a close eye on her student. "Our other idea is still in play… but this is just _extra_ motivation."

"By the way… did you have to raise them into nymphomaniacs?" Hiruzen let out a suffering groan.

The two kitsune shared a look with each other. "Well… it wasn't our intention?" Tokiko offered hesitantly. "We were just training them like we were…"

Another long, drawn out sigh from the Third Hokage. "Of course, training them like you were would result in them becoming like that…" he muttered, rubbing his temples.

Tokiko let out a weak laugh in response as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry 'bout that…" she murmured in embarrassment.

"I am seriously reconsidering my choice in letting you two remain as their effective guardians," Hiruzen glared at the two, with the full force of an annoyed grandparent. "I would have assigned either Kakashi or Iruka to observe as well, if not for the fact that you've already corrupted both of them."

"No~" Naru pouted at the Hokage in protest. "Toki-chan and Shira-chan are awesome though! And we wanted them to train us!"

"What's done is done though," Hiruzen's shoulders sagged dramatically. "I can only place the blame at my own feet for not properly paying attention to their upbringing myself. However, I had better not hear about either of the two girls being… _public nuisances_ , am I crystal clear?" he declared, releasing a not insignificant amount of killing intent directed at the two kitsune. As expected of the God of Shinobi, its full force was comparable to some of the eldest kitsune back in their village…

 ***DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH***

"We promise they won't become public nuisances!" Shirahana was instantly doing a dogeza before Hiruzen's feet, cold sweat dripping from her entire body as she shivered in fear.

Tokiko was right beside her with sweat on her face. "We wouldn't dream of letting them do that!" she added in.

"And you, Kakashi… I expect you to rein them in if things get overboard," the subject of the killing intent-infused glare switched to the one-eyed shinobi currently sweating bullets while hiding behind a certain book he had pulled out of his pouch.

 ***DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH***

"Of course Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied without hesitation. "But… just so you are aware, I do plan on training them to take advantage of their talents."

"Ka-Kakashi-san… it's upside down…" Shirahana weakly pointed out that Kakashi wasn't doing a very good job of hiding behind his book.

"Oh quiet you," Kakashi glowered at the kitsune, the book having changed back to the right side up in an instant.

"I also expect you all to _protect_ the two of them from unscrupulous people," Hiruzen added with a sideways look directed at seemingly nowhere in particular.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Tokiko agreed instantly, following his line of sight only to see nothing. "Anyways, Hokage-sama, we weren't sure how to play off their new appearance to… well… everyone."

The Hokage studied the two half-kitsune for several moments. Hinata and Sasuke had stopped training and had come over to see what the commotion was about. "Indeed, the differences are impossible to gloss over. It will be better to play it off as the result of an experiment gone wrong, however we will need to explain away the experiment. Let's see… the Sealing Division and Medical Division have recently been cooperating on attempting to develop a seal to stimulate the body's natural regeneration, though the results haven't been promising. We'll have a special request come in for testing the prototypes, and Team 7 will accept them and meet with an accident, accelerating Naru's and Hinata's aging instead of healing wounds."

Tokiko blinked at his quick response. "How… often have you done something like that?" she questioned, looking a bit nervous.

"You tend to learn a few tricks for disappearing people and covering up incidents after half a century of experience as an active shinobi," Hiruzen chuckled good-naturedly, tipping his hat. "Team 7, the compensation for this mission will be transferred to you in a week's time and it'll be recorded as a D-rank mission. Try not to show yourself around the village until then. I advise you henge yourselves in the meantime. By the way, it seems Naru-chan is about to lose another cup of ramen."

Naru's eyes widened fearfully as the tail that was beginning to peek out vanished. "No!" she whined looking to her teachers fearfully, although Tokiko was looking rather distracted as she smacked her head against a tree.

"Why. Didn't. I. Think. Of. Henge!" She punctuated each word with a slamming of her head.

"Aaah, Toki-chan, our problem was explaining the age gap, but since it's settled now we can just use the Henge to disguise them as other people until their new cover story checks out…" Shirahana hurriedly pulled her sister away from the tree, which was now looking rather… chipped.

"Gah, we should've still thought of it for getting around the village instead of invisibility illusions!" the red head cried out in frustration.

"It was good practice for me anyway!" Shirahana insisted. "We'll get them to master their shapeshifting within the week so at least they don't blow their human cover after they return to active duty…"

"It will help your case if your team is seen regularly going in and out of the hospital's laboratory section these few days," Hiruzen added after a moment of thought. "I can't pull away enough active shinobi of sufficient clearance to do it, so you two will have to Henge into the two girls from when before this mess happened and do it in their place. As full grown actual kitsune the change in balance should be easy for you to get used to, right?"

Tokiko nodded in agreement. "It won't be an issue," she confirmed with a nod. "We'll start going in tomorrow and the fourth day we won't be seen leaving, correct?"

With a poof of smoke, Shirahana suddenly turned into the younger version of Hinata from before her conversion into a half-kitsune. She turned around a few times and inspected herself, before nodding at Hiruzen quietly.

"I was… that small before…" Hinata blinked in awe, peering closer at her younger doppelganger.

Shirahana, still in Hinata mode, blushed and ran to hide behind Naru in a perfect imitation of the former Hyuuga's previous behaviour, peeking out from cover periodically.

Tokiko quickly followed suit as she changed into the child form of Naru, complete with her wide vulpine like grin. "You ready to hand the hat over to me yet, jiji?" she questioned in a perfect imitation of the jinchuriki.

"It's… almost scary how accurate they are," the real Hinata murmured.

"Well, we did spend quite a long time with you girls," Shirahana-as-Hinata spoke in Hinata's voice with a very un-Hinata-like smirk, crossing her arms under her chest and squeezing to make her bust more apparent through her thick jacket. "I'm confident I got your three sizes perfect too. Being an early bloomer sure is nice, isn't it?"

The Naru look-alike sighed in a very un-Naru like way. "Shira-chan, you can't do your usual teasing as Hinata-chan…" she pointed out.

"It's possible to some degree actually," the Hinata lookalike squashed herself against the Naru lookalike's back. "See? Stacked enough."

The lookalike Naru gave her a deadpanned look. "As in the Hinata-chan that everyone knows doesn't act like that," she countered with a roll of her eyes. "Not _everything_ has to be sexualized y'know."

"Yeah, I know…" Shirahana-as-Hinata pouted before transforming back in a puff of smoke. "Just having some fun."

Tokiko reverted her own transformation as well. "I'm just worried because if we screw this up, it'll be them that feels it, not us," she admitted, looking over to the two half-kitsune.

"It shouldn't be too difficult, all we need to do is walk from home to somewhere to meet up with Sasuke-kun, then head to the hospital," Shirahana pointed out happily. "Then head straight back home afterwards, easy peasy! What could go wrong?"

Tokiko froze before turning to her sister with a glare. "You _had_ to say it, didn't you?" she growled as she felt a sense of foreboding fill her.

"Ah," Shirahana hurriedly clapped her hands over her mouth. "Should I pray to Murphy?"

Tokiko groaned loudly in response. "Murphy doesn't answer prayers, just ruins things because people tempt fate…" she explained with a weak groan.

* * *

As it turned out, there were _some_ things that could go wrong…

"Oh, Sasuke-san, Naru-chan, Hinata-chan! What brings you here today?" a certain platinum blonde-haired Yamanaka held up the trio of genin and disguised kitsune on their way to the hospital.

"Ah… hello, Ino-chan," Tokiko-as-Naru greeted in return. "Jiji gave us a mission to help out with some research development at the hospital!"

Shirahana-as-Hinata was secretly very glad she was Henge'd as the far more reserved version of Hinata that didn't have to do much talking and abandoned Tokiko as she shifted to the opposite side of Sasuke away from Ino while pulling up her hoodie and nodding back in reply.

Her sister didn't miss the movement and sent a hidden glare her way as Sasuke simply 'hn'd' at the Yamanaka.

"I still can't believe you beat my scores on the test _and_ got on the same team as Sasuke-kun to boot…" Ino groused, glancing at Sasuke for a moment. "And even Hinata-chan was luckier than me even though she got the lowest scores in the class… here I am just stuck with these two bozos."

 ***munch munch munch***

"Troublesome."

"I had to train my butt off to get those scores!" Tokiko-as-Naru shouted proudly. "Toki-chan drove me hard to study at home to…" she forced a shudder to run through her body. "She threatened to withhold my ramen ration!"

Ino made a face. "Uwaaah, she's a real slave driver alright… I might actually have preferred Mizuki-sensei to Tokiko-sensei, her training is just her way of having fun beating us kids into the ground! And she shows off too much all the time!"

Shirahana-as-Hinata was very, very careful not to snicker as she pulled up the collar of her hoodie to disguise it as a cough.

Tokiko-as-Naru barely managed to control the twitch of her eyebrow at the Yamanaka's words. "She's not that bad… she got you and Sakura-chan off that ridiculous diet didn't she?" she questioned, forcing her voice to remain casual.

"It wasn't _that_ ridiculous," Ino grumbled, folding her arms. "I'm growing extra flab now because she forced me off it though. Maybe she finds it alright because she's using all that extra meat to seduce Iruka-sensei, I heard from the other teachers that she brazenly went and seduced him in the staffroom together with her sister! The nerve of them! Tokiko-sensei's alright with seducing Iruka herself but she wouldn't let me go out with Sasuke-kun! Double standards!"

"Pfft," Shirahana didn't quite manage to stop that snort, but only Sasuke and Tokiko heard her.

Tokiko's eye _did_ twitch in response. "Yeah, but she did it when she _wasn't_ teaching us," she pointed out. "You were trying to do it right in the middle of her lesson."

"But you can't deny she did give him a show in the middle of class every now and then!" Ino argued passionately. "I wish I had a body like hers though…"

"I can tell you she doesn't get it by dieting and not training," Tokiko replied, giving Ino a beatific smile that somehow seemed strained. "She trains quite hard herself and doesn't allow her body to stagnate."

"You… do you like Tokiko-sensei?" Ino narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Of course!" Tokiko-as-Naru replied. "She pushed me to be my best!"

"Even though she takes your ramen?" Ino pried deeper.

"Well… that hurt, but I can't really argue with the results," Tokiko replied, scratching her cheek. "After all, I went from the bottom of the class to the top, didn't I?"

"You've changed a lot, huh…" Ino sighed. "You used to be such a ramen-loving prankster."

"Hey! I still love ramen!" Tokiko protested. "And Kakashi-sensei says my pranks can make for _awesome_ traps if I change a few things!"

"Ah, I recently heard some rumours about Kakashi-san also being involved with Tokiko-sensei and her sister though… how shameless of them," Ino mused.

"I don't know about that…" Tokiko replied as she tried to keep her eye from twitching. "They seem to more free spirited than anything…"

"But they already have Iruka-sensei, don't they? I heard Tokiko-sensei's sister is famous in the red light district as a prostitute too," Ino sighed, rubbing her head. "No wonder she turned out like that…"

"Ino-chan... shut the fuck up about things you have no knowledge about," Tokiko commanded, a smile on her face that was completely countered by the killing intent she was radiating. "Tokiko-sensei and Shirahana-san were kind enough to take me in when no one else would, I will _not_ stand for you insulting them in front of me."

"Uwaaah… uh… okay…" a thoroughly cowed Ino began backing away as she was assaulted by premonitions of her death. "What is… this feeling…"

Sasuke snorted in response. "That's what happens when you piss off a real kunoichi," he commented as he and the two disguised kitsune began walking farther into the hospital.

"Far more real than she thinks," Shirahana-as-Hinata whispered to Sasuke with a muffled giggle.

* * *

"Hmph."

The next day, a far more troublesome opponent than Konoha's resident Gossip Queen made an appearance.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he eyed the Hyuuga across from him, his face in a complete deadpan.

Shirahana-as-Hinata was sweating bullets while hiding behind Tokiko-as-Naru. "I know our Henge is Byakugan-proof, but this is still nerve wracking!" she whispered to her disguised sister.

"Birds of a feather gather together I suppose," Neji Hyuuga turned his nose up at Team 7. "Those who are fated to be failures in life."

"N-Nii-san…" the disguised Shirahana croaked rather convincingly.

"Silence. You who are no longer part of the Hyuuga have no right to call me that anymore," Neji growled.

"Hn, maybe losers should shut up," Sasuke said with a cross look as his onyx colored eyes narrowed. "You're just wasting the air that your betters need to use."

"Oh? A freshly-minted genin like you is fated to lose in a confrontation against me," Neji snorted. "A failure of an Uchiha, you haven't even unlocked your kekkei genkai yet."

Sasuke snorted, letting the insult slide off of him. "At least I'm strong enough to make my _own_ destiny rather than hide behind 'fate' and the responsibility that comes with being a human being," he retorted sharply.

"Bark all you want, you cannot overcome your fate," Neji turned away from Sasuke dismissively. "I'll be happy to show you the difference between us."

"Hey, Neji-kun, don't be like that!" a brunette with her hair done up in Chinese buns hissed at Neji as she grabbed hold of him and began trying to drag him away.

Sasuke sneered at the Hyuuga. "Unlike some, I don't need to insult others to make me feel better about my life," he told the white eyed male, before smirking a bit. "Besides, why should I care about the words of a virgin?"

"I fail to see how that relates to fate," Neji snorted, but the girl beside him had her jaw on the ground as she caught the hidden implication behind Sasuke's outburst.

"You… you… what?" she tried to pick her jaw back up.

Sasuke grinned in response. "What? I can't bring my clan back by just sitting around," he shrugged in response.

"This conversation is meaningless," Neji declared as he made to leave, completely unfazed.

His teammate was pale white as she stared at Sasuke incredulously. "Who… who was it?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in response. "I fail to see why it's any business of yours," he replied. "Plus, can you imagine the response of _some_ people?"

"Well, yeah, but aren't you a little… young?" the brunette gasped.

Sasuke pointed at the leaf emblem on the forehead protector on his forehead. "I'm expected to kill people for a living now, I think sex is the last thing people are worried about me doing," he pointed out.

"Don't tell me, it's… one of those two?" the brunette glanced over at the two girls beside him.

Neji twitched slightly.

"Again, don't see how it's any business of yours," the Uchiha replied with a blank look. "But I would suggest you keep your rabid Hyuuga on a leash before someone puts him down though."

"Hmph," Neji left at a brisk pace.

"I humbly apologize for my unyouthful teammate's actions!"

Giant black caterpillars on his brow, check. Perfectly bowl cut hair, check. Green jumpsuit, check.

The trio stared at Rock Lee in shock. "It's one thing to see a cartoon… another to see the real thing," Tokiko quietly whispered to her sister, her jaw slack a bit.

"I can feel the energy radiating off him…" Shirahana whispered back. "His brows too… first time I've seen such bushy eyebrows…"

"I will make sure to make him reflect on his actions!" Rock Lee shouted energetically. "I am Rock Lee! The unyouthful teammate of mine is Neji Hyuuga! And my last teammate is the youthful Tenten!"

"It's… nice to meet you…" Sasuke said after several moments shocked silence. "And… I honestly think I like you better than the Hyuuga there. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Tokiko's eyes widened in shock at Sasuke's words. "Did… he just say he likes him better than Neji?" she whispered in shock. "Oh… uh… I'm Naru Uzumaki, a pleasure?"

Shirahana nodded dumbly. "N-Nice to meet you…" she made sure to introduce herself in Hinata mode. "I'm… Hinata…"

"Umu! It has been a pleasure to meet you! Now, we are on our way to the Hokage Tower to accept a mission! I hope to meet you again soon! May your Flames of Youth burn ever stronger!" Rock Lee saluted as he rushed off towards said tower, yelling loudly as he left, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTH!"

"Hn, he seems nice," Sasuke commented idly as he began walking to their designated area, leaving two baffled kitsune behind.

"Sis… I think we fucked the timeline up something bad," Tokiko whispered to Shirahana with a scared look on her face.

"I agree, our plan to de-emo Sasuke went too well…" Shirahana whispered back. "I think we broke him."

"For all we know… Itachi could show up wearing a pink leotard and makeup," Tokiko murmured, shaking a bit. " _Madara_ could be an eccentric old man mumbling about the 'golden days'."

"Toki-chan, your imagination is scary," Shirahana muttered.

"It is," her sister had no problem admitting that fact. "Why did you have to tempt Murphy?"

"Hey, I didn't tempt Murphy about Sasuke's first meeting with Rock Lee though?" Shirahana replied as the two disguised kitsune picked up the pace to catch up to Sasuke.

"Yeah, but you asked the forbidden question," Tokiko hissed. "I thought you were smarter than that! Nothing is ever easy, _especially_ with shinobi involved!"

"Muuu… I won't make that mistake again," the disguised ice-using kitsune murmured.

"Good, now let's go get this done," Tokiko sighed in relief as they entered into a isolated room that looked to be a lounge area. "I'm going to keep working on _that,"_ she informed as she held up the scroll that contained her notes on the Hirashin. "Right now all I can do is the absolute basics of it. Mastering this jutsu is a completely different story from even learning it."

"We'll work it out together," Shirahana released her Henge with a sigh of relief, returning to her usual form. "Hey Sasuke-kun, want to take a look too?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before glancing at the scroll of complex fuuinjutsu diagrams. "Nope," he said after a minute of staring at it and failing to comprehend a single bit of it. "One glance and my eyes are going crosseyed."

* * *

"Hey… those two are…"

*gulp*

"Wow."

"Errr… Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun… they look kind of familiar…"

 ***munch munch munch***

"Troublesome gossip queen."

"Oi, I heard that. They have Konoha forehead protectors, but I've never seen them before… and why are they with Sasuke-kun?"

Shikamaru sighed as he narrowed his eyes scanning the pair carefully for several moments. "Okay… either they're related to… or they _are_ Naru and Hinata," he commented in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Last I saw they were still around our age. And if they're related I find it weird how they're walking beside Sasuke-kun… I smell a scoop!" her eyes flashed eagerly as she grabbed her other two teammates by the shoulder and began dragging them along following behind the odd trio with surprising strength.

Hinata sighed to herself. "Somehow I knew this would happen…" she whispered quietly to Naru.

Naru nodded in agreement, her sensitive ears picking up the entire conversation behind her. "This is going to be rough," she mumbled as she heard the murmurs of the assorted civilians that saw them.

The two half-kitsune had mastered their shapeshifting already, and were out and about with Sasuke in their first public appearance since the 'accident' that had aged them up into adults. Currently they were headed for the Hokage Tower to report in and accept their first mission. Of course, Kakashi had promised to find them a good D-ranked one.

Sasuke, for his part, sent icy glares to any civilians that even _looked_ like they were thinking of raising a fuss about his changed teammates. Hey, you have sex with someone, you will end up feeling attached to them in some way, especially if it _continued_ to happen.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Hinata offered the younger-looking Uchiha a soft smile. "We're drawing a lot of attention, aren't we? I can feel them staring…"

Sasuke looked back at her, squashing the slight irritation of the fact that she was taller than him, before shrugging. "We're teammates," he replied finally. "Not to mention you're kunoichi of Konoha now. Legally, if I try anything, I can put them in jail, or just simply tell my horde to boycott their stores."

"Naru-chan, you've been kind of quiet for a while… it's not like you," Hinata glanced over at Naru.

Naru flinch a bit. "Sorry, it's just… so much _noise_ ," she admitted with a grimace. "And… emotions? I think? It's weird, I can sense… _something_ from everyone around me, I just… never really noticed till now cause everyone around me was… well… happy."

"Ara, I think you're sensing lust there," Shirahana abruptly appeared behind the three of them together with her sister, tapping Naru on the shoulder with a playful giggle. "Don't worry, the two of us will be hanging around as well in case anything happens. You two _have_ become more than a little sexy after all, and Hina-chan seems to be unconsciously copying the way I walk."

"I… can't help it, it's hard for me to balance otherwise," Hinata blushed slightly, crossing her arms under her bountiful mountains as her hips swayed slightly from side to side in a somehow erotic manner as she walked.

Tokiko rolled her eyes as she patted Naru's shoulder. "Just filter through them, don't make them your own," she advised with a smile. "Your feelings are your own."

"That goes double for Hina-chan as a seductress," Shirahana added, breathing gently into Hinata's ear. "You're supposed to be making people submit to you, not the other way around. Of course, it's alright to have a little fun with them…"

"Hauuu…" Hinata held back a shudder at the sensual action. "R-Right…"

"Hm, that reminds me, I need to give you a personality to emulate for the week, don't I?" Kakashi questioned with a tap on his chin as he faded out of the crowd, joined them and looked over to the former Hyuuga who had frozen in surprise. "I think… your first one should be… high-class courtesan, like one you would see with a daimyo."

Hinata thought for several moments before rearranging several pieces in her mind. "As you wish, Kakashi-sama," she chuckled, pulling out a sensu fan from her bosom and covering her mouth with it delicately, adjusting her walking stance.

The jonin looked her over carefully. "Pitch your voice to the more husky side," he suggested. "And don't pitch your hips too much, while you are trying to draw them in, you also want them to think they can never afford you."

"Ara, but Kakashi-sama can definitely afford me, riiight~?" Hinata whispered sensually, making said adjustments as a smirk spread across her face, moving over to bump into his side softly.

Kakashi hummed in response. "Better," he announced proudly. "Now, let's see if you can keep it up for seven days, also, from this point on, you should consider Sasuke-kun to be your client."

"Of course, Kakashi-sama," Hinata nodded. "But must I show myself in this state to all my classmates as well? I feel it may be a little… inappropriate."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. "Yes, you will," he continued. "And you will convince them that it is a true thing," he continued. "When the week is finished you can tell them it was training, but for now, I want you to convince them that you _are_ a high class courtesan hired by Sasuke-kun."

Hinata's eyebrow twitched. "Very well, I shall allow them to grace me with their presence then."

"No matter how you look at it though, she's Hina-chan and it's going to be hard to explain it to them if she can't break that persona," Shirahana pointed out.

"That's apart of the training," Kakashi commented idly. "First, being able to maintain the persona even if you are witnessing something highly stressful, like a teammate being tortured, so that you will have a better chance to rescuing them later. Two, being able to recover your own personality after the mission is finished without losing yourself to it."

Hinata's eyes hardened. "I will endeavour to complete this training to the best of my ability," she whispered quietly.

Shirahana sighed. "Well, alright then," she acquiesced, knowing full well the requirements of the job, having undergone similar training herself before. "Still… Kakashi-san, are you really going to have a high-class courtesan take D-rank missions?"

Kakashi eye smiled. "Adaptability, Shirahana-chan," he commented, turning back to Hinata. "I am not expecting perfection, Hinata-chan," he told her gently. "So long as you are putting in your full effort, I will be happy because you will be making progress, just tell me if you need to revert, and we can find someplace private for you to do so."

"Why, may I ask, will there be a problem with someone of my standing taking D-rank missions?" Hinata affected a more prideful air as she turned up her nose.

Shirahana snorted and buried her face in Kakashi's back to hide her laughter.

Kakashi chuckled in response. "No problems at all, Hinata-chan," he assured her with a smile. "You are doing great, keep it up."

"Suspicious…" Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"Man… I wonder what kind of mission we'll be getting?" Naru questioned with a curious air. "Ohhh! Will we be rescuing a princess? Or assassinating a tyrant? How about infiltrating Iwa?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Naru-chan," Kakashi assured with an eyesmile. "I'm… _certain_ you won't expect it."

* * *

"This work is beneath me," Hinata sniffed as she lounged around on the porch of the house, watching as Naru and Sasuke worked.

She, however, did have a single Shadow Clone helping them out, having learned the jutsu from Naru, fuelling it using the extra chakra she had obtained from turning into a half-kitsune. That particular clone wasn't doing her high-class courtesan act - in fact it was apologizing to Naru and Sasuke that her original couldn't really help without breaking her act.

"It's alright, clone-chan," Naru assured with a grumbled as she glared at her sensei who was observing them in clear amusement. "I'm blaming _him_ more than anything."

"Don't forget the garden bed along the side of the house!" Tokiko pitched in cheerfully from where she was sitting.

"Nice job figuring out a way to help though, Hina-chan," Shirahana giggled, sitting beside Hinata playing with her hair.

The former Hyuuga's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Oh by the way, it seems to be about that time of the chapter…" Shirahana thought out loud as she reached into her bosom and withdrew the ' **Chapter End** ' card she was always carrying around. "We'll see you around, readers!"

"Don't," Tokiko advised the nearby client who looked at her sister in confusion. "You'll just hurt your brain thinking about it too hard."

"Given up trying to stop it?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

"After that Yamanaka ran screaming after just _scanning_ her head? Yes," the red headed kitsune sighed in response as she slumped.


End file.
